Moving On! (NEW) (complete)
by RomanisHOMEBalorisBAE
Summary: Rose is a WWE superstar and she is love with her best friend who doesn't feel the same about her so she decides to move on with her life but what will happen when she does What happens when a certain big dog catches her eye? Will it be love or drama?
1. AN

Hey my lovely people!

I want to thank everyone who has taken time to read any of my stories that I have posted on here it means the world! Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! You guys are truly the best!

With that being said **This is my life and Begin Again** are on temporary holds until I have time to go back and look over those stories.

The reason for that is because I went back and re read **Moving on** for inspiration and I came to a realization that I was kind of sloppy with that story there were a lot of errors and misplacements that kind of just made the story a mess! But once again I thank anyone who read the story!

But after I read it the story didn't sit well with me so what I have been working on is the **REWRITE of Moving On.**

If you read the original it is the same story line with the same characters but I have moved stuff around took stuff out and added different things that I truly feel makes the story so much better!

I hope you will take the time to read the new and improved MOVING ON! I already have chapters written so lets see how this goes!

Doing this just made me feel better about the story!

I will be going back and re reading my other stories to see if they need improvement as well!

Love you always

 **BalorShieldOrtonStylesAreBAE**


	2. 1 Its my fault

She was supposed to be his and he was supposed to be hers or at least that's how all those sappy love stories played out. You know the ones were the lead character finally realizes that he is head over heels in love with the best friend and they ride off into the sun set together.

Well for Rose Leveque that wasn't the case instead she was sitting in the front row of the beautifully decorated church watching the man of her dreams marry the women of his.

As the ceremony went on she could feel every fiber of her being yelling at her to stand up and profess her love to him and to the whole world but she never did instead she sat there frozen with her mouth shut as she rubbed her hands on the top of her thighs.

"I do" Colby said

That brought Rose right back to reality she gave a small smile as she watched the pink hair beauty recite her vowels followed by an "I do"

Rose let a tear slip out but she quickly wiped it away it wasn't that she disliked Sasha she loved her like a sister it was just that Sasha had the one thing Rose wanted Colby Lopez.

"If there is anyone who objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace" The pastor said

Sasha and Colby looked out into the crowd then back at each other with bright smiles when there were no objections.

"Then by the power invested in me by the state of Florida I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" He said

Rose swallowed the lump in her throat as they locked lips and everyone cheered and clapped she looked down feeling more broken then ever but she knew it was her fault for never stepping up and telling him how she felt.

After the wedding everyone made their way to the reception area she stood in the door way thinking of taking off in the opposite direction until she felt two hands rub her back without turning around she knew who they belonged too.

"Were sorry Rose" Renee said to her

Rose turned around and looked at two of her best friends as she wiped the tears away and shrugged her shoulders "Don't be" she said to Dean and Renee

They were two of the three people who knew how she felt about Colby or so she thought.

"I should have spoken up years ago and I didn't so its ok" Rose said, "I need to move on and I think I'm going to start by asking if they will move me to smackdown" she told them.

Renee and Dean didn't say anything they just gave her a small smile and followed her inside to their table.

Dean sat next to Rose and wrapped his arms around her shoulder giving her a kiss to the temple "I give you props for coming" he said into her ear

"I'll be back" she said standing up

Rose stood at the buffet looking at the food when she felt two hands cover her eyes "Guess who?" a voice said into her ear she felt her knees buckle but regained her composer.

"The Rock" Rose said with smirk

"Oh very funny Flower" Colby said using the nickname only he could get away with.

"So how does it feel to be a married man?" Rose asked looking at the band on his left hand.

"Great though I can honestly say I never thought that Snoop Dog would be in my wedding" he said with a laugh

"Me either" she said dryly but that didn't go unnoticed by him but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Thank you for coming it wouldn't have been the same without you" he said embracing her in a hug

"Of course, Colbs" she said hugging him back

"Baby there you are" Sasha said walking up and linking arms with Colby "Hey Rose" she said

"Hey Sasha" Rose said, "You look stunning" she told her

"Thank you" Sasha said, "Come on babe it's time for our first dance" she said grabbing Colby's hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

Rose felt her heart break more and more as they twirled around the floor she bites her lip before turning to Renee and Dean.

"I'm going to get out of here" she told them

"Want us to come with you?" Dean asked

"No" she said shaking her head "You two stay and have fun and I will talk to you later" she told them before saying goodbye and leaving.

Colby watched as Rose left he was confused why his best friend was leaving in the middle of the most important night of his life.

Rose made it to the parking lot and let out a deep breath before digging in her purse for her keys she found them and started toward her car until she heard someone yell her name she turned around and seen Leati coming to her.

"Hey Joe" she said

"Hey baby girl" he said walking up "Ro you ok?" he asked her

"Yeah, Le" she said, "Just tired and ready to call it a night" she told him

Leati wasn't buying the I'm tired excuse but decided to leave it alone and not say anything "You just rushed out of here so I wanted to check on you" he said

"Thank you Le I appreciate it but I'm good" she said smiling "I'll see you later" she said turning to head towards the car.

"Rose" Leati yelled stopping her "I was just wondering who you were riding with to Atlanta tomorrow?" he said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I was actually just going to drive by myself" she told him

"Well would you want to ride together?" he asked her "I would love some company" he said

"That's sweet of you Joe but I don't want to be bother" she said

"You won't be and plus I'm asking you" he said to her

Rose stared at him for a minute before clearing her head and her throat "Ok but you drive first and no weird music" she said

"Deal" he said with a huge smile Rose felt a fire in her belly and her knees go weak.

"Ok well I will see you in the morning" Rose told him

"See you in the morning" he said waving goodbye

Once Rose got to the hotel she kicked her heels off and sat on the bed she finally let the tears fall there was nothing like watching the man you love marry another woman to break you in two.

Rose picked up her phone and scrolled through the numbers until she found the name she was looking for she hit call and waited as the line rung.

"Hello" a deep booming voice said into the phone

"Hey" she mumbled out "He's married Paul" she cried out

"I know" Paul said with sadness "I'm sorry" he added shaking his head he hated that she hurt so bad.

"Do you think I could be moved to smackdown" she asked him

"I don't know" he said, "They want to drop the title to you" he added

"I know" she said, "But I just" she tries to say but Paul cut her off

"Listen to me you have to let Colby go and move on Ro its time" he said, "I get that you love him but he is married now it's too late" he said, "You had years to speak up and tell him how you felt and never did" he said, "I'm not trying to be a dick but running isn't going to fix anything" he added.

"Paul" she said

"No Rose don't let your feelings for Colby jeopardize your career" he told her "You just need to remove yourself from situations that involve him and surround yourself with other people" he said, "it's time for you to put yourself out there and focus on your happiness" he said, "You deserve a fresh start and a shot at love" he told her

"Thank you" she said sighing

"I tell you this because I love you Ro I just want you to be happy" Paul told her

"I know I love you too big brother" she said, "I'll see you tomorrow" she said

"Ok goodnight" he said before hanging up

Rose laid her head against the head board and closed her eyes "I hate when he is right" she said to herself

She felt her phone vibrate so she grabbed it and started to look through the notifications and seen a picture of her, Sasha, and Colby she sighed before closing twitter and going to her text messages.

 **Bestie! You can ride with me and Dean tomorrow I don't want you driving alone- Renee**

 **I am riding with Joe- Rose**

 **WHAT? Really- Renee**

 **Yes really- Rose**

 **YAY- Renee**

 **STOP-Rose**

 **What? Look you have always had a crush on him and your both single maybe seven hours alone with someone else is what you need- Renee**

 **I'm going to bed- Rose**

Rose dropped her phone next to her but it started to ring she let out a grunt before answering it "What Renee?" she said

"Hey its Leati" he said

"Oh, hey Le" she said, "What's up" she asked

"I was calling to see if six was good for you?" he said

"Yeah perfect" she said

"Cool I was thinking we can grab breakfast then hit the road" he said

"Sounds good" Rose said

"Great" he said, "Hope you ready to be stuck with me for seven hours" Leati said with a laugh

"Not stuck Le" Rose said, "I've missed you and look forward to spending some time with you" she told him

"Me too" he said, "Well I will see you in the morning" he said

"Goodnight" Rose said hanging up the phone

"Step one" she said looking down at the phone

Rose plugged her phone in and checked her alarms when she seen a message from Colby

 **Would you like to tell me why my best friend left my wedding? - Colby**

Rose didn't respond instead she rolled over and closed her eyes "Tomorrow is new a day" she said before drifting off to sleep.


	3. 2 Memories of Colby

**A/N: I don't own anything but the story lines and any OC characters! everything belongs to its rightful owners! This is also a purely made up story for enjoyment.**

* * *

Rose tossed and turned all night as memories of the past kept flooding her mind.

 _ **Rose had just arrived for the FCW house show when her attention was caught by a two-toned guy talking to Dusty she couldn't help but give him a once over before heading to the locker room.**_

" _ **Rose" Dusty called out and waved her over**_

" _ **Hey Dusty" she said giving him a high five**_

" _ **I would like to introduce you to Colby he is the newest star on the roster" he said, "Colby this is" he went to say but was cut off.**_

" _ **Hardcore Rose" Colby said smiling**_

" _ **I take it you heard of me" Rose said**_

" _ **Who hasn't" he said, "one of the greatest women wrestlers of all time" he added**_

 _ **Rose couldn't help the fluttering feeling that she got when he looked at her "Thank you" she said biting her lip.**_

" _ **Well how about Rose gives you a tour and we will talk about your match later" Dusty said patting his back and walking off.**_

 _ **Rose walked Colby around showing him where everything was and introducing him to a few people until they reached the locker rooms "And here we are" she said smiling at him**_

" _ **Thank you" Colby said**_

" _ **No problem see you later" she said and walked off**_

" _ **Rose" he called out "Would you like to grab some food after the show I mean I just moved her and don't know anyone" he said to her**_

" _ **Yeah I love too" Rose said**_

 _ **After the show they went to a little pizza place and talked all night Rose found herself really at ease with him which wasn't easy for her due to her past.**_

 _ **From that day forward, they were attached at each other's hips and Rose found herself falling hard for her best friend. It was the little things like holding her hand, kisses to the forehead, spending every free and work minute together that mad her fall for him.**_

Rose let out a sigh as she thought about when her and Colby first met she was certain there was something between them but she was wrong.

 _ **One night they were hanging out at his apartment when Rose decided she was going to tell him how she felt.**_

" _ **Colby can we talk?" she said turning to face him**_

" _ **What's wrong?" he asked turning the tv off**_

" _ **Nothing" she said, "There is just something I been wanting to tell you" she added**_

 _ **They were interrupted by a knock on the door "Hold that thought" he said standing up and going to answer it.**_

" _ **Baby" a woman squealed jumping in his arms "I missed you so much" she said kissing him**_

" _ **Me too" he said kissing her "Uh baby this is Rose" he told her "Rose this is my girlfriend Leighla" he added**_

" _ **it's nice to finally meet you I have heard so much about you" Leighla said**_

" _ **You too" Rose said in a flat tone "Well I will get going I know you two have some catching up to do" she added before grabbing her things and heading out the door.**_

"That should have been my first sign he didn't even tell me he had a girlfriend" she said to herself she closed her eyes and try to go back to sleep but once again it was pointless as her thoughts were taking over.

 _ **By 2015 Rose had given up all hope of her Colby ever being more then friends until one-day pictures of Colby surfaced the internet and ended up on WWE website that were posted by Leighla after she found out he had been cheating one her.**_

 _ **Rose was in her hotel room getting ready for her date with Randy when she heard her phone ringing she picked it up and put it on speaker "Hello**_ " _**She said**_

" _ **Fllloowwweerr" Colby said in a drunk tone**_

" _ **What's up Colbs?" she said grabbing her shoes and slipping them on**_

" _ **I need you" he said**_

" _ **Colby, I can't" she said, "I have a date" she added**_

" _ **Come on Rose" he said, "Look Orton is no good for you trust me the dude is a dog" he told her**_

 _ **Rose rolled her eyes "That is the pot calling the kettle black" she said**_

" _ **Flower please" he whined into the phone and there it was hook, line, and sinker.**_

 _ **Rose called Randy and canceled their date with some lame excuse and ran right to Colby she walked in his room and shook her head at all the beer and liquor bottles laying around.**_

" _ **Seriously" she said looking at him laying on the bed**_

" _ **I fucked up big time Rose" he mumbled into the pillow**_

" _ **That's an understatement" she said**_

" _ **what do I do?" he asked sitting up**_

" _ **You do damage control" Rose told him "You issue an apology then pick up the pieces and move on from this" she told him**_

" _ **Can I ask you something?" Rose said**_

" _ **What?" he said**_

" _ **Why did you cheat?" she asked him**_

" _ **I don't know" he said, "I got bored and lonely and she was there" he said shrugging his shoulders.**_

" _ **Ok" Rose said with a flat lipped smile**_

 _ **Rose sat down on the bed and rubbed his back as he laid his head on her shoulder and cried "It's going to be ok" she told him**_

 _ **Colby sat up and kissed Rose at first, she was taken back and knew she should have pushed him away but against her better judgement she kissed him back he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.**_

" _ **Please don't ever leave me flower" he said**_

Rose shook her head remembering their first kiss and thinking that it was the most magical kiss she had ever had until the next the day.

 _ **When Rose woke up the next morning Colby was already gone she went back to her room and grabbed her stuff and went to the arena she was searching the halls for Colby so they could talk about what happened thinking this was going to be their chance to give them a shot but she was heartbroken once again when she found him in the hall with Zaraha making out.**_

"Come on Rose that should have been the final straw but no you still held on" she yelled at herself.

 _ **After Colby got injured Rose flew to Iowa to surprise him at black and brave wrestling academy but she was the one who got a surprise when she walked in and seen him and Sasha laying in the middle of the ring making out she cleared her throat and then looked away.**_

" _ **Rose" Colby said getting up and climbing out of the ring "I'm so happy to see you" he said hugging her.**_

" _ **Yeah I wanted to surprise you" she said**_

" _ **I love it" he said, "Look I was going to tell you about us but we were waiting to see how serious it got before telling anyone" he added**_

" _ **Looks pretty serious Colby" Rose said**_

" _ **Are you mad?" he asked**_

" _ **No Colbs of course not" Rose said**_

Rose shook her head and let out a laugh "How could I have been so dumb?" she said rubbing her face "Get it together Rose" she said sitting up "It's time to get Colby out of your head" she told her self before laying back down.


	4. 3 Thoughts of Leati

_**A/N:**_ **Hello just wanted to say once again this is a rewrite (Edit) so its following the same story line I just moved some things around and changed a few parts to give it a better flow. I did this for my peace of mind since when I read the original I noticed why to many mistakes and parts I wanted to make better.**

 **Any new readers Welcome! And to the ones who already read the original I hope you like this edited one too!**

 **Thank you for your support!**

* * *

Down the hall Leati was having the same problem of not being able to sleep he laid there staring at the wall thinking about the women he was going to spend seven hours alone with.

 _ **The first time Leati ever laid eyes on Rose he notice how beautiful she was, she had long brown hair that fell down her back, piercing hazel eyes that you could get lost in, a smile that could knock you flat on your ass, she stood about 5'5, had beautiful tanned skin that made everything she put on pop, she had rather large breast, and a squat booty that most women would kill to have.**_

 _ **But what stood out to Leati the most was her amazing personality she was sweet, easy going, and a friend to everyone she wasn't stuck up or arrogant she was all about having a good time and living her best life.**_

"Calm down there boy" he said to himself

* * *

Rose decided that since she couldn't sleep she was going to let her mind be filled with thoughts of another man Leati Joseph Anoa'i.

 _ **Rose walked through the curtain after her match with Trinity when she noticed a new guy talking to Jon and Josh.**_

" _ **Leati" She heard Trinity say next to her Rose turned and looked at her "That's his name or you can call him Joe that's the twins cousin" she told her**_

 _ **Rose looked back over at him and checked him out from top to bottom the first thing she noticed was his beautiful skin color that made his white t-shirt stand out, his muscular body, long black hair that most women wish they could have, dreamy grey eyes that you could spend all day staring into, and one of the sexiest smiles on a man she had ever seen.**_

 _ **They made eye contact and he gave her a toothy grin she smiled back and felt her cheeks turning red so she looked away.**_

" _ **Like what you see?" Trinity asked**_

" _ **I mean he is easy on the eyes" Rose said laughing "Who is that?" Rose asked pointing at a raven haired woman with an uptight look on her face.**_

" _ **Oh that bitch" Trinity said rolling her eyes "That's Tracy his fiancé and she is terrible in every since of the word" she said "She treats him like shit and feels she is the best thing that ever grazed earth" she added.**_

" _ **Then why stay with her?" Rose asked**_

" _ **Because of that angel" Trinity said pointing at the cutest two year old Rose had ever seen "JoJo their daughter she means the world to him so he sticks it out because he knows if he was to leave she will make his life a living hell and try to take her away just to upset him" Trinity said with a hint of sadness**_

" _ **Well let's go piss her off" Rose said linking arms with her and heading towards the group.**_

" _ **Hey girl" Jon said hugging Rose**_

" _ **Hey" she said back**_

" _ **Joe this is Rose Levesque, Ro this is Joe Anoa'I" Josh said introducing them.**_

 _ **They shook hands and stared in each other in the eyes with huge smiles on their faces "Wait Levesque like Triple H?" he asked**_

" _ **Yeah that's my bro" Rose said**_

" _ **Hold on" Rose said with wide eyes "Anoa'I like Sika and Afa the wild Samoans?" she asked**_

" _ **Yes Sika is my dad" he told her**_

" _ **OMG" Rose said "You have to introduce to me they were my favorite tag team and one of the reasons I decided to become a wrestler" she said**_

" _ **I'm sure I can make that happen" He said smiling at her**_

" _ **Hi I'm Tracy, Joe's wife" the raven hair women said**_

 _ **Rose gave her a forced smile before squatting down to the ground "And who are you?" she asked looking at JoJo**_

" _ **That's our daughter" Tracy said with a matter of fact tone.**_

" _ **Well your super cute" Rose said smiling at her JoJo wrapped her arms around Rose's neck and hugged her which she happily returned.**_

" _ **Well I better get going I guess I will see you around" she said with a wink**_

" _ **You will" he said to her**_

Rose laughed remembering how pissed off Tracy was that day and well any day after considering Rose and Leati become great friends after that day.

They were so close that rumors of an affair went around but of course it wasn't true yes they both had crushes on each other but it never went farther than that when he was married but when he told Rose he was getting a divorced things did change.

 _ **One day Rose was walking around backstage when she found Leati sitting on a crate with his head down she walked over and bumped his leg "Hey handsome" she said**_

" _ **Hey Ro" he said back**_

" _ **Le what's wrong?" she asked**_

" _ **Just home shit" he said**_

" _ **Want to talk about it?" she asked**_

" _ **No Rose I don't want to bug you with my problems" he said to her**_

" _ **Le I am asking therefore you're not bugging me" she said as she placed herself in-between his legs and grabbed his hands "What's up?" she asked**_

" _ **My marriage is finally falling apart" he said " I have tried for so long to make it work for JoJo but I can't do it anymore" he said "I walk around pretending I am happy and that I love her but I don't" he said "So we're getting a divorce" he told her.**_

 _ **It broke Rose's heart hearing him sound so defeated "Leati listen to me I know just as much as the next person that you love Jo more than anything in this world but you have to put yourself first sometimes and if that means you getting out of a toxic relationship then that's what you need to do" she said**_

" _ **It's not going to change your love for JoJo" she said "It will actually make it better for her because she will see her dad is happy and not miserable anymore" she added "Because believe it or not she can tell Le hell anyone can tell" she added**_

" _ **I know but if I leave she will take her from me and I can't lose her" Leati told her**_

" _ **I know your scared but Tracy only says that because she knows you won't leave if she threatens you" Rose said "Let's be real she looks at Jo like a burden and you as a dollar signs she doesn't want to actually take care of her so I highly doubt she would actually take her from you Le" she told him**_

" _ **Yeah" Leati said looking at her**_

" _ **Le put yourself first for once" she said looking in his eyes**_

 _ **Leati nodded his head agreeing with Rose before either one of them realized what was happening there lips connected he dug his hands into her hair as she balled up his shirt in her hands.**_

" _ **Flower" Colby yelled causing them to pull away quickly**_

Rose bit her lip thinking about that day and how turned on she was from that kiss "Maybe we can do that again real soon" she said before finally letting sleep take over her body.


	5. 4 Car Ride

**A/N: Just a FYI there is more chapters in this version because there was a few chapters from the old one that I was able to make a couple for this one!**

 **76Ers- Actually I don't hate Rollins at all he is hands down one of my favorites! But in the fiction world he is an amazing heel so I use it! =]**

* * *

At five am sharp Rose's alarm started going off and against all her will she forced herself out of bed and got in the shower she let the hot water run over body washing away all the stress, tears, and heartache form the night before.

Rose dug through her suit case to find something to wear she pulled out a pair of grey yoga pants and was getting ready to grab a Seth Rollins shirt but she threw it back in and grabbed an Roman empire shirt she put her hair in a bun and grabbed a pair of black converse.

After making sure all her stuff was packed she grabbed her phone and sent Leati a text telling him she meet him in the lobby she grabbed her purse and made her way to the elevator. Once she stepped on she grabbed her phone opened Colby's text and hit respond.

 _ **Hey, Sorry about leaving like that I just wasn't feeling to well and was tired so I called it an early night-Rose**_

Rose slipped her phone into her pocket and went towards the desk to check out "Thank you" she told the clerk before walking over to the Charis and sitting down.

"Flower" Colby said walking up with Sasha "I got your text, Sorry for getting mad" he said

"It's ok" Rose said "I should of told you but I just wanted to get to bed" she told him

"It's ok I understand" Colby said

Sasha stood there not buying any of it but she did always respect Rose for never making a move on him while they were together. Truth was Sasha knew that Rose loved him hell everyone did but Colby but she never spoke up so Sasha did.

"Hey Rose you ready?" Leait said walking up

Rose looked passed Colby and smiled when she seen Leati in a pair of black sweat pants, black Nikes and a hardcore Rose shirt.

"Yes" she said "I really like that shirt" she said to him

"Well I think you look damn sexy in that one" he said with a wink

"I guess great minds think alike" she said smiling at him Rose felt that fire in her belly again as her knees started to buckle.

"Well let me go check out and we can get out of here" he said walking to the desk

Colby watched the exchange and was not happy at all about what he saw "Wait your riding with him?" he asked annoyed

"Yeah" Rose said with eyebrows raised "Is that a problem?" she asked

"It's just you always ride with us" he said

"Yes but you two just got married so I thought I give you some time alone" she told him "I was going to drive myself but the handsome guy offered me a ride and I couldn't refuse" she said linking her arms with Leati's.

"It was no big deal" Leati said "I just wanted to get the most beautiful women in the company in my car" he said to her

"Ooh was that it" Rose said laughing.

Colby was growing more pissed off by the minute as they continued to flirt with each other he crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes.

Sasha had the biggest smile on her face watching Rose and Joe she was hoping this would finally get Rose away from Colby.

"Well were going to head out I'm starving" Rose said grabbing her bags "Ready?" she asked him

"Yup" he answered "See you guys later" he waved to the couple before walking away

Rose linked her hand with Leati's and felt a spark course through her entire body only she didn't know Leati felt it too.

After a quick breakfast they got in the car and got comfortable he looked over at her and smiled "Ready to do this?" he asked her

"Yes" she said

Rose connected her phone to the car and turned on Nelly ride with me she was dancing and rapping every word of the song he couldn't help but smile and join in thinking that this was going to be the best seven hours of his life.

About an hour into the drive Rose's phone went off she grabbed it and read the message

 **What the hell is going on with you two? And when did you decided you didn't want to travel with me?- Colby**

Rose sighed and locked her phone and put it in the cup holder she stared out the window asking herself why he even cared she was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Leati grab her hand and bring it to his lips.

"Everything ok babe?" he asked

Rose smiled at him while thinking about Colby's message she wasn't sure what was going on but for the first time she was willing to find out.

"Everything's great Le" she said smiling at him


	6. 5 Step Two

Leati was laughing so hard that he had tears coming out of his eyes "Rose are you serious?" he asked in between laughs

"Yes and don't laugh at me" Rose said giving him the side eye "I took a pic and hairspray to poof my hair out I put on a pair of Paul's underwear and my rain boots I ran around the house and when my mom asked me what I was doing I told her I was the newest member of the wild Samoans" She said with a grin.

"That's priceless" he said "But how come I have known you for years and you have talked to my dad more than once and this is the first time I'm hearing about this" he asked

"Because of what you're doing right now" she said "I knew you laugh at me" she added

"I'm sorry babe" Leati said "I bet you were cute" he said

"Damn right I was" Rose said with a smirk "your telling me that you never dressed up as a kid?" she asked

"I didn't personally" he said "but my sister's use to dress me in their baby doll clothes i's sure my mom has plenty of pictures of that" he told her

"Ok now that I have to see" she said

"No" he said shaking his head "Not happening" he added

"Come on" Rose said pleading "I already have a caption" she said sitting up straight " The big bad Roman Reigns, the big dog, this is his dress now" she said cracking up.

"HaHa" he said looking over at her

"I miss this" Rose said out of nowhere "We use to have so much riding together annoying the shit out of Colby and Dean" she said

"They hated us" he said laughing "I remember when they told us you were joining the shield" he told her.

"One of the best day's ever" Rose said smiling

 _ **Rose was running drills in the ring when a crew member told her she was wanted in Paul's office she nodded her head and jumped out of the ring grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat off from her face she made her way down the hall and walked through the door she noticed that the shield were in there she waved at them before looking at Paul.**_

" _ **Rose" Paul said standing up giving her a hug.**_

" _ **Mr. Levesque" she said to him**_

" _ **Watch it" he said pointing a finger at her**_

" _ **Hi Rose" Dusty said**_

" _ **Hey Dusty" she said giving him a high five**_

" _ **Alright now that were all here let's get down to business" Paul said "Great news fellas you are being called up to the main roster" he told them**_

" _ **What?" Dean said with wide eyes**_

" _ **Are you serious?" Leati said**_

" _ **Dead serious" Paul said "You will debut at survivor series" he told them**_

" _ **This is awesome" Colby said with a huge smile.**_

" _ **But the higher ups brought to my attention that they wanted to add a women to the shield you know justice for both sides so me and Dusty had been racking our brains trying to figure out who would be a great fit and thanks to Colby's suggestion we have decided that it will be you Rose" Paul said to her**_

" _ **No freaking way" Rose said jumping up from the chair "Really?" she said smiling**_

" _ **Yes" Paul said "Congrats" he told her "Now go get ready for tonight's show" he told them before sitting back down at his desk.**_

 _ **The group walked into the hall way all over the moon happy Rose started jumping up and down as she wrapped her arms around Colby "Thank you so much" she said kissing his cheek.**_

" _ **Well to be honest It was kind of selfish I just wanted you on the main roster with me and plus you deserve it" he told her**_

" _ **I am happy they picked you" Dean said hugging her**_

" _ **Yeah someone has to keep you in line" she said to him**_

 _ **Leati was head over heels happy that she was going with them especially since they were both single "I guess were stuck with you" he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.**_

" _ **All the time handsome" Rose said to him.**_

They finally arrived at the hotel they climbed out of the car and stretched their bodies before grabbing their bags out of the trunk.

"Thanks for letting me ride with you" Rose said "I had fun" she told him

"No problem Babe it was great to spend some time with you" he told her

Rose took a step towards him and put her hand on his chest as she stood on her tippy toes he looked down at her lips before licking his he grabbed her by the waist and started to lean down he was getting ready to kiss her until.

"Flower" Colby said walking up to them "About time you got here I was getting worried" he said to her

Rose rolled her eyes annoyed that he had ruined that moment between her and Leati "Why were you worried? I was in great hands" she told him while smiling at Joe.

"Because I am use to you being with me" he told her while eyeing Leati "So when you're not I worry" he added

"Like I said I was in good hands" she told him

"Good then let's go" he said grabbing her bags and heading into the hotel

"Go where?" she asked him

"CrossFit" he told her "Sasha's at a photo shoot and Cesaro had a meet and greet so it's just us" he said

Leati walked pass them and got on the elevator first and stood against the back wall shaking his head he could kill Colby for screwing up that moment for them once again but he was more upset at the minute Colby told Rose to jump she did it.

The elevator reached the sixth floor and all three stepped off Leati walked into room 602 without saying a word to Rose she try to tell her self it was because he was tired from the drive but she knew it was because of Colby.

Rose opened the door to her room and put her bags on the bed as Colby walked in and shut the door and jumped on the bed as she started to look through her bags

"Hurry up it starts soon" he told her

"Colbs look I'm really not in the workout mood so go without me" she told him

That pissed Colby off he didn't understand why his best friend had been so distant to him the past couple of days "Rose what is going on with?" he asked

"Nothing I don't want to work out" she said to him grabbing her stuff and going into the bathroom

"It's like your trying to avoid me" he said standing up

"How?" she asked leaning against the door way

"Well first off you left in the middle of my wedding, second you haven't been texting me back, third you rode with Joe instead of me and Sasha and now you don't even want to work out with me" he said to her.

"I'm not avoiding you but I don't have to be stuck up your ass 24/7 Colby" Rose told him "I already told you why I left so come off it and to be honest I didn't want to be stuck in the car for seven hours with the newlyweds" she said

"So now you're just going to give all your time to him" he said crossing his arms

"And what if I do?" she yelled "Huh" she said "What the hell does it matter were both single and it's no one's including yours business if I do" she told him

"Wow" he said dropping his arms "tell me how you really feel" he said

"I did" she said "now if you will excuse me I need to shower" she said opening the door for him to leave she went to shut it but he put his foot in the way.

"Are you going to start seeing him?" he asked

"Leati?" she asked

"Yeah" he said looking down

"I don't know Colby" she said shaking her head

"Flower I don't think" he started to say but she put her finger up and waved it at him

"Don't" she said "I'll see you later" she said shutting the door

"Step two" she mumbled before going to the shower


	7. 6 It's your move

After her shower Rose sat on the bed and grabbed her phone she was going to through emails and setting up her schedule for the week so she could book flights and get her hotel rooms when she got a text from Renee

 **RoRo let's do lunch? - Renee**

 **When? And Where? - Rose**

 **There is a Mexican restaurant right by the arena, meet in 30? - Renee**

 **Sounds good, I'm going to see if Le wants to join- Rose**

 **Perfect-Renee**

Rose got up and threw the towel on the ground and put on a pair of dark wash jean shorts, a red tank top that said momma tried on it, a pair of red converse, she put some hairspray in her hair to hold her curls and did her make up.

Once she was done she grabbed her stuff and headed out the door she walked to Leati's door and knocked on it lightly before clasping her hands together after a few seconds she heard a muffled hold on and then the door open he was in a pair of jeans and Nikes and no shirt Rose was too busy staring at his body that she didn't notice him waving his hand in her face.

"Earth to Rose" he said

"What? Sorry" she said shaking her head

"What's up?" he asked "I thought you were going to work out" he said

"No I didn't feel like it I need to save my energy for tonight" she answered him

"Oh" he said slipping his shirt on

"I was stopping by to see if you wanted to grab lunch with me, Renee and Dean" she told him becoming shy and looking down.

"I would love too" he said grabbing her chin and making her looking up

"Good" Rose said

"Let me grab my stuff and we can head out" he said

As they walked to elevator Rose linked there pinkies together and it sent instant butterflies to her stomach she thought back to what everyone was saying and she wasn't sure where this was going but she was more than willing to find out.

They got on the elevator and Rose wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest as he rubbed her back "I'm so tired" she said closing her eyes.

"You could have slept on the drive" he told her

"And miss time with you I rather be tired" she told him as the doors opened and they went pass a pissed of Colby and a confused Sasha.

They got to the restaurant and found Renee and Dean already at a table "Hey Bestie" Rose said sitting down

"Hey guys" Dean said to them

The waitress came over and took their order as the friends talked Rose felt her phone vibrate she pulled it out to a few messages

 **What the hell Rose? You didn't want to hang with me but you can with him-Colby**

 **Hey do you know what's going on with Colby he has been acting weird that past few days-Sasha**

Rose rolled her eyes before responding to the messages.

 **No Sorry-Rose**

 **Could you talk to him and see what's going on-Sasha**

 **I'll try-Rose**

 **Thanks you're the best-Sasha**

"Right" Rose mumbled

 **We're going to lunch with Renee and Dean and I didn't want to work out-Rose**

 **Right-Colby**

Rose sighed and locked her phone dropping it in her purse before taking a drink of her beer and slamming it down

"What's wrong?" Leati asked

"Nothing" she said

"Hey I was thinking we can all hit the amusement park tomorrow since were all off" Dean said

"I'm down" Leati said

"Let's do it" Rose smiled at him

Leati reached over and placed his hand on Rose's thigh and it gave her goosebumps all over her body he must of known by the smirk on his face so Rose reached over bringing her hand to the back of his neck rubbing it lightly she giggled as full blown smile spread across his face.

Renee nudged Dean to look at what was happening across the table they knew their best friends were falling hard and fast for each other and they couldn't have been happier.

After lunch they went to the arena for RAW they walked over to the production board to see what was going on tonight.

"Oh stuck with me even longer" she said sticking her tongue out at him

"Somehow I am ok with that" he said "I'm going to get ready I'll see you later" he said kissing her cheek and leaving.

Rose was in the locker room putting her ring gear on when Sasha walked in sitting her stuff down on the bench.

"Hey Rose" she said "How was the car ride?" she asked

"It was awesome" she told her "and before you ask I haven't had a chance to talk to him" she added

"Oh ok" Sasha said "I just feel like his mind has been somewhere else since the wedding" she told her

"I'm sure it's nothing but I'll ask" Rose said rubbing her shoulder

"Thank you" she said

After getting her makeup done she walked to gorilla and sat down next to Paul "Hey" she said

"Hey sis" he said back "How you holding up?" he asked

"You know what honestly I'm great" she said to him "I really thought about what you said last night about focusing on me and moving on and your right its time that I do so I am putting myself out there little by little and will see what happens" she told him

"Good for you" he said "So who is the guy?" he asked

"No one" she said standing up "I don't want it around the locker room right now so will call him x" she said

"You might as well tell me you know I'm going to figure it out" he said smiling at her

"Whatever" she said flipping him off and walking out of gorilla

"Love you too" he yelled out

Rose walked into catering and spotted Colby sitting at a table by himself she took a deep breath and walked over to him "Colbs" she said testing the water.

Colby looked up and then back down at his phone without saying a word to her.

"Look I wasn't trying to be a bitch but I don't appreciate questioning me like that" she told him

"Well I don't like the way you been acting lately" he said looking at her "I feel like I'm losing my best friend" he said

"You're not" she said "I wanted to give you and Sasha space so you can enjoy being newlyweds without a third wheel" she told him

"So you're going to give all your time to Joe now?" he asked with irritation

"What if I do?" she said matching his irritation

"I don't think he is good for you" he said

"You say that about every guy" Rose said rolling her eyes

"He has baggage Rose" he yelled

"We all do" she yelled back

"Well I don't like it" he said crossing his arms

"So I'm supposed to be single because you don't like it" she said "Screw you Colby I supported all of your relationships even if I didn't like it" she told him "So as my best friend I expect you to do the same" she added

"I don't support it" he said "and if you decide to be with him I don't think we can be friends anymore" he told her with nothing but seriousness in his voice.

Rose nodded her head and try to keep her tears from pouring out she backed away from the table "Well Sasha has noticed you been acting different so you might want to focus on your relationship and not worry about mine" she told him

"It's your move Rose either me or him" he said as she walked away


	8. 7 What's wrong?

Rose ran around the corner as the tears took over she was so hurt and heartbroken over what Colby said to her she couldn't believe her own best friend would make her chose between him and another guy she was so lost in thought that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran smack into someone.

"Rose what's wrong?" Leati asked standing her up she didn't say anything just shoved her face into his chest and cried harder "Baby you have to tell me what's wrong so I can help" he said rubbing her back

"it's nothing Le" Rose said pulling away from him "I need to go" she said taking off down the hall.

Leati was confused on what could have happened to upset her so much feeling lost he went to find Renee to see If she knew what was going on "Re" he said walking up to her

"Hey" she said "is something wrong?" she asked

"Yeah but I don't know what" he told her

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Well I was heading to catering when I ran into Rose literally and she was crying but when I asked her what was wrong she said nothing and took off" he told her

"Hmm" Renee said running a hand through her hair "let me find her and see if she will talk" Renee told him

"Thank you" he said

"Don't worry I'm sure it's nothing" she told him before leaving to look for Rose.

Renee searched everywhere but wasn't having any luck she walked to gorilla and found Paul sitting at the table going over tonight's show "Hey do you have minute?" she asked him

"Yeah" he said standing up and walking to the side with her

"Have you seen Rose?" she asked

"Not since earlier why?" he asked

Renee told him about what Leati said he shook his head and put his hands on hips "I think I might know where she is ill go talk to her" he said walking off

Paul went down the hall where no one was and found an empty room he checked the knob to see if it was unlocked and when It turned he found Rose sitting on table with her head in her hands crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked shutting the door

"Everything" she whispered "Colby is pissed that I am spending time with Joe" she told him

"What did he say?" Paul asked

"That he is no good and has baggage and that if I decided to be in relationship with him that we can't be friends anymore" Rose said

"That's bullshit" Paul yelled "He has no right to make you chose" he said

"I know" she said "I watched him for years be with woman after woman and I never said anything and I get it that was my fault too but I never once told him to make choice" she said

"Screw Colby" Paul said "if he was a good friend he wouldn't ask you to give up your happiness" he said "He would be happy that your even letting someone close to you after what you been through" he added

"What do I do?" she asked "He is my best friend Paul" she said looking at the ground

"I know but are you really going to pass up a chance with a really great guy just because Colby wants you too?" he asked her

Rose sat there thinking everything over for a minute playing each choice out in her head but they all came back to the same conclusion Rose hurt in the end.

"You have to follow your heart and gut on this one" He told her as he walked over and pulled her into a hug

"How did you know where I was?" she asked

"Your my little sister Ro that's how" he said kissing her head "Now let's go you have a match" he told her as they headed for the door

Rose wrapped her arm around his waist and walked down the hall "You realize you told me who the guy was right" he said with a smirk

"I hate you" she said pushing him away

Rose walked pass Dean, Renee, and Leati but didn't say anything as she went to make up to get cleaned up.

"She ok?" Renee asked Paul

"Uh she will be just a lot on her mind right now" he told her "I gave her the big brother advice but maybe she needs the best friend advice" he told Renee

Renee walked over to Rose and tapped her shoulder "hey do you want to have a beer after the show just us?" she asked her

"I would love that" Rose told her

Rose stood with her attention on the fans trying to ignore her heart and her head and there dueling emotions she knew the next thirty minutes were going to be awkward. Leati's entrance music hit and she couldn't help but smile as he made his way to the ring they made eye contact and he winked at her giving her the same butterflies as before he got in the ring and stood next to her.

Colby's music hit and her whole attitude changed and Leati took notice to it he watched as Colby gave Rose a cold hard stare then him a straight go to hell look it clicked that he had something to with why she was so upset earlier.

"Can we talk after the show?" he asked

"I can't I have plans" Rose said turning away and going to the apron.

After the match was over Rose took off up the ramp and to the locker rooms before anyone could stop her and got in the shower.

Colby walked to the locker room with a smirk on his face because he had Rose right where he wanted her he knew there was no way she pick someone over him.

Leati waited outside the women's locker room for Rose hoping he could catch her to so they could talk after about ten minutes the door opened and she walked out "Hey" he said going toward her but she took a step to the side and went pass him.

"Did I do something?" he asked

"No you didn't do anything I just need to think" she said leaving him there.

Rose took a long swig of her beer before telling Renee what Colby said "Are you serious?" she yelled

"Re calm down" Rose said as everyone looked at them

"No I won't" she said "Who in the hell does he think he is telling you to pick?" she said "You told him to fuck off right?" she said drinking her beer

"It's not that easy" Rose said

"Yeah it is" Renee said "Stop letting him control your life" Renee said

"He doesn't control my life" Rose said defensive

"Anytime that man says jump you do it" she said "How many dates have you canceled because of him?" she asked

"A lot" Rose said

"Look Rose I love you and want you to be happy that's why it pisses me off so much that he treats you like a doormat" she said "but it's your choice I just hope you make the right one" she added

They walked back to the hotel and to Rose's room "We will be in the lobby at nine to leave for the park I really hope your done there with us" Renee said before going to her room

Rose went into the room and put her bags down grabbing her phone reading Colby's message

 **I'm sorry I was such a dick earlier it's just I don't want to watch you get hurt and ever since he has been single he has bounced from women to women and I don't want you to be just another girl. I'm only looking out for you Ro I hope you know that. Will be in the lobby at nine to go around the city I hope you join us- Colby**


	9. 8 Make a Choice

**A/N: I want to say thank you for anyone who is taking time to read this it means the world! I really already feel better about this story as I rewrite the new chapters!**

 **So please enjoy F &F and R&R **

**Shout out to Jessica619,I luv boondocks, Countryliving Girl, and 76Ers for the reviews on the pervious chapters!**

 ** ****I own nothing but the OC's used and the Story lines! Everything belongs to its rightful owner*******

* * *

Leati was pacing around Dean's hotel room until Renee finally got back but the look on her face didn't sit well with him.

"What happened?" he asked

Renee spilled to the men about what happened and why she was so upset Leati shook his head and sat on the couch

"He has some damn nerve" Dean said

"I don't get the power he has over her" Leati said "He meddles and meddles and she still sticks around it's like he is determined to make sure she is single forever" he added

"Remember the Sami thing" Renee said

 _ **Everyone watched as very nervous Sami Zayn walked up Rose he rubbed his neck before tapping her shoulder**_

" _ **Hey Sam" Rose said turning around**_

" _ **Hey" he muttered out "I have been wanting to ask you something for a while now" he said**_

" _ **Ok" Rose said smiling**_

" _ **Would you like to grab dinner after the show?" he asked**_

" _ **I love too" she answered**_

" _ **Really?" he said**_

" _ **Yeah" she said "I'll see you after" she told him walking off**_

 _ **After Rose left Colby got up and walked over to him shaking his head "Zayn did you just ask my Rose on a date?" he said**_

" _ **Your Rose?" Sami questioned him**_

" ** _Let me be real with you Sami you two will go on one date and that will be enough for her because let's face it you're not her type" he said "I am just trying to look out for you because you like her but Rose doesn't see you as anything more than friend" he told him_** ** _" just Think about it Sami" he said patting his shoulder._**

" _ **How do you know that?" Sami asked**_

" _ **Because I am her best friend" he answered "just trying to help man" he said**_

"Then Sami canceled" Renee said

Leati stared out the balcony doors hoping that Rose would see pass all of Colby's bullshit for once and allow herself to fall in love with someone else.

* * *

The next morning Rose crawled out of bed she looked at the clock seeing it was only eight she took a quick shower and got dressed she put on a pair of black yoga pants, her grey Elvis shirt, and a pair of Nikes.

After she was dressed she sat at the table with a pen and paper listing the pros and cons of each guy then crumbled the paper up and threw it in the trash knowing that wasn't going to help her make a choice she decided that her heart would help her out on this one.

Grabbing her key card and purse she headed towards the lobby at exactly nine she reached the lobby she stepped off the elevator and seen both groups standing there talking she looked at Colby who smiled at her and waved her over she smiled back at the man she has loved for so long. Then she turned her attention to Leati as they locked eyes she felt that instant butterfly feeling that she always did, she knew her heart had made a decision.

Rose walked toward Colby with a smile he had a huge grin on his face as he grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug.

"I am so sorry" Renee told Leati as the three left the hotel

"I forgot to give this to you guys at the wedding" she said handing him a card "Don't get to excited it's just a gift card to chilis" she said laughing

"Thank you" he said "Let's head out" he added

"Colby wait" Rose said stopping him "I get that you were just trying to look out for me and I love for you that but for the first time in a very long time I am going to take a chance" she said

"Even if that means losing your best friend" he said sternly

"Yeah" she said with a frown "in a perfect world I wouldn't lose you but the world isn't perfect and I can't let him slip by me so I need to do this for me" she told him

"There is no going back if you do this" he said as she walked away

"Then I guess I'll see you around Colby" she said walking to the exit.

Rose ran to the parking lot to see if she could find the group but had no luck seeing the rental car was already gone she grabbed her phone and goggled where the park was "Damn it" she mumbled seeing it was a thirty minute walk.

"Nia" Rose yelled running toward her and Alexa "Hey what direction are you heading?" she asked

"Where going to amusement park why?" she answered

"You must be sent from heaven" Rose said smiling "Can I hitch a ride?" she asked

"Sure" she said getting in the car

They arrived at the park and Rose try to figure out which way to go in start of her search she turned left and looked around.

"Rose" Nia yelled "If you're looking for a certain Big Dog he is over there" she said

Rose turned and looked where she was pointing "Seriously sent form heaven" she said kissing her cheek and taking off towards her friends

"Wait up" she yelled stopping them from getting on the ride all three turned and looked at her "Got room for one more?" she asked

Leati rushed over picking her up in his arms and letting his lips crash down on hers in a long awaited kiss at the moment time stood still as they got lost in each other's lips he ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she quickly parted her lips to give him access he explored her mouth as he tighten his grip around her before pulling away and resting his head against hers.

"Me" he said

"You" she said giving him a light peck

"Guys I am so freaking happy for yall but we need to get on the ride now" Dean said walking up

"Ok" Rose said jumping out of Leati's arms and grabbing Dean's hand "let's go" she said pulling him to the front of the ride.

"That women is going to be the death of me" Leati told Renee as they sat behind them

"Yeah she is" Renee said giddy


	10. 9 Why are you so mad?

Colby was in his hotel room seething with anger over the choice Rose just made he was pissed that she would throw their friendship away over a quick fuck.

"I don't understand why your so upset" Sasha said

Sasha always knew that he was protective of Rose and she dealt with it because she loved him but the way he was acting right now was not sitting well with her.

"Because she is making a bad choice" he told her

"How?" Sasha asked "Joe is a great guy" she told him

"Will everyone stop saying that" Colby yelled "He is not good enough for her" he added

"You say that about every guy" Sasha said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms

"Just forget it" Colby said sitting on the bed

"No" she said "If none of the guys who have attempted a shot with her are good enough for her then you Mr. Best Friend tell me who in the hell is" she yelled "Tell me" she said "You?" she asked

Colby didn't respond he just looked down at the ground while rubbing his hands together as Sasha stared at him.

"Unbelievable" Sasha said storming out of the room

* * *

Rose and Renee were walking ahead of the guys eating cotton candy as Rose told her what happened in the lobby and what Colby said.

"I'm so happy you picked Joe" Renee told her

"Me to" Rose said glancing back at him "You know what's crazy is when I went to the lobby I wasn't sure what I was going to do but then I just let my heart decide for me" she told her

"It chose right" Renee said as she pulled her into a gift shop

Dean was smiling like a kid on Christmas morning "Oh man my two best friends are together" he said "Never in a million years did I think this was going to happen" he added

"Me either but I am so damn happy it did" Leati said to him

"Just promise you will be good to her because I will dirty deeds your ass if I need to" Dean told him

"I will" he said honestly "Ill be damn good to her" he added as she came skipping up to them and leaping in his arms.

"Oh there is no doubt about that because you already are" she said kissing him and then jumping back to the ground and grabbing his hand "Now let's go ride the hangman" she said pulling him behind her.

* * *

"Dude calm down or you're going to hurt yourself" Cesaro said as Colby slammed down on the mat again

"What the hell does she see in him?" he yelled

"she sees a guy who was willing to take a chance on her" he said "I don't get why it bugs you so much you have Sasha" he said "I get she is your best friend but she is allowed to be happy and have a boyfriend without you getting pissed off at her for it" he told him

Cesaro was the only person who knew that Colby was in love with Rose he pushed him for years to admit his true feelings but he wouldn't do it he always used the excuse that he didn't want ruin their friendship.

"She watched you marry another women how do you think that made her feel?" he asked "It broke her so she did what anyone in her position would do she picked up the pieces and moved on with her life she is stepping away from you because she realizes now that is the best thing to do" he told him "Did you really expect her to sit here and be the third wheel for the rest of her life?" he asked before going back to his work out.

Colby rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone out of his gym bag he looked for a number once he found it he hit call and waited for the other line to answer

"Hey it's Colby" he said "I need your help" he said to the other person.

* * *

After spending the day at the amusement park the four of them drove back to the hotel Rose was asleep on Leati's shoulder and he couldn't help but look down at her and smile thinking she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he couldn't believe that he actually got to call her his.

"You really like her don't you?" Dean said looking back him

"Yes I do" he said smiling

"Well I for one think it's about damn time" Renee said "I tried so many times to get her to go on date with you" she said "But we all know how that turned out" she added rolling her eyes

" _ **Rose come on just do it" Renee said "it's one date if you two don't click then you never have to do it again" she said giving her puppy dog eyes**_

" _ **I can't Renee" Rose said as she looked over at Colby "I'm just not in a place to date" she added**_

" _ **Bullshit it's been years since you have dated someone as more than just a hook up" Renee said "So what's holding you back?" she asked**_

" _ **Ladies" Colby said walking up and sitting down "What are you two talking about?" he asked taking a fry off Rose's plate**_

" _ **Nothing" Rose said**_

" _ **I am trying to get her to go on a date with Joe but she won't agree" Renee told him**_

" _ **Well if she doesn't want to then stop pushing her" Colby said aggravated "Plus I don't think he is her type" he added**_

" _ **Really?" she said "He is good looking, caring, a great dad, and not to mention sweet" Renee said**_

" _ **Then you date him Renee" Colby said "She doesn't need to go out with him" he told her "He isn't good enough for her" he added**_

" _ **Whatever" Renee said standing up and leaving**_

"Well she wised up and realized what was in front of her" Dean said

"Sorry I was so stupid" Rose said sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes

Rose turned and grabbed his face bringing his lips to hers as she gave him a sweet and passionate kiss she pulled away and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry that didn't see what was in front of me the whole time" she told him

"Don't be sorry" he said "were together now and that's what matters" he added

"Ok" Rose said kissing him again this time with a lot more fire he pulled her closer as they both let out a moan

"Guys were still in the car" Dean said

They both flipped him off but never pulled their lips away from each other.


	11. 10 Dinner and Meetings

The four of them were walking through the lobby when they heard a deep southern draw yell out Rose's name she quickly let go of Leati's hand and took off running jumping into the arms of Aj Styles

"Hi" she squealed "I miss you" she said hugging him tighter

"I miss you too bud" he said putting her on the ground

"What are you doing here?" she asked him

"Well I came home for my days off but I had meeting with Mark today" he said to her

Aj looked pass her and seen Leati staring at them with a hard stare "uh bud" he said

"Yeah" she said

"What's that about?" he asked pointing at Leati

Rose turned around and looked before looking back at Aj with a huge grin "Oh that" she said "That's just my boyfriend" she told him

"Seriously?" he said "Why am I just hearing about it?" he asked with his eyebrows raised

"Well it just happened like a few hours ago" she told him before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the group

"Hey Styles" Renee said giving him a hug

Aj wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulders while looking at Leati "So you're the one to finally get this one to commit?" he said with a laugh

"I guess I am" Leati said smiling

"Well your one lucky SOB" he said while pulling Rose closer to him.

Rose seen a flash of jealousy in Leati's eyes and she had to admit that it turned her on she sucked her lips in to keep a chuckle from coming out as he continued to eye Aj

"Fair warning though if I see one tear fall from these beautiful hazel eyes I will end you" Aj said to him

"I will try my hardest to make sure you never do" Leati said

"Are you done yet?" Rose asked pushing AJ's arm off her shoulder and wrapping her arms around Leati's waist

"Yeah" he said "I need to head out but we should grab dinner before I head home" he told Rose

"Yeah just text me" She said as he waved bye to the group

"I never knew you and styles were so close" Leati said to her

"Oh that's my compadre ever since our days on the Indy scene" she told him "Wait are you jealous?" she asked pulling away

"What? Psh no" he said

"Oh too bad" she said standing on her tippy toes "It's kind of hot" she whispered before kissing his ear and taking off to the elevator.

* * *

Sasha was sitting in her hotel room upset over her and Colby's fight "I just don't get it Bay" she said shaking her head "If he has feelings for her then why did we get married" she said crying

"Colby never said he has feelings for her, he was just pissed off" she told her

"If you would have seen the look on his face you wouldn't be saying that" Sasha said "They have been best friends for years so why now is he getting these feelings for her" she said

"I think your over reacting" Bayley said "Look you have to talk to him before you jump to conclusion" she said "I don't think he has feelings for her I just think he is used to having her around all the time and now that she won't be he is afraid of losing his friend" Bayley said "Just talk to him Sash" she added

The door opened and Colby walked in he felt his heart break seeing Sasha so upset he shut the door and shook his head as Bayley got up

"Talk to her" she said before walking out

"Baby" Colby said getting on his knees in front of her "I'm so sorry" he said rubbing her arms

"For what exactly?" she asked wiping her face

"All of it especially the way I been acting lately it hasn't been fair to you at all this is supposed to be the happiest time of our lives and I have done nothing but focus on everything but you" he said

"Ok" she said "But you didn't answer my question earlier" she said looking at him "Do you have feelings for Rose?" she asked

"No" he said "It's just she is my best friend and I get protective and don't want to lose her that I let my mind get clouded" he told her

"When you didn't say anything it made me think you had feelings for her" she told him

"I don't" he said "I promise" he added

"Ok" she said

"Do you forgive me?" he asked

"Yeah" she said grabbing his face and kissing him "I love you Colby I never want to lose you" she said

"I love you too and you won't" he told her before sitting on the couch next to her

They were watching tv when he felt his phone vibrate he pulled it out and read the text

 **Their meeting tonight**

* * *

Rose was heading to meet Aj for dinner when she passed by a small coffee shop and through the window she saw Jon and Trinity having coffee so she went inside and walked to their table.

"Well if isn't my favorite couple" She said

"Rose" Trinity said jumping up and hugging her

"Hey Uce" Jon said giving her a hug "How you been girl?" he asked

"Good no scratch that great" she said smiling

"Seems like it" Trinity said "Who's the guy?" she asked taking a drink of her coffee

"You two don't know yet?" Rose asked with a shocked looked

"Know what?" Jon asked

"I for sure thought it be everywhere by now" Rose said more to herself

"What?" Trinity asked

"Me and Anoa'I" she said smiling at them

Jon had a huge smile come across his face before rubbing his hands together "Seriously?" he asked "You and Joe?" he asked again

"Yup" Rose said with a little dance

"Thank God" Trinity said "Finally" she added

"It's about damn time you two gave into each other" Jon said "I swear if I had to listen to him pine for you another hour I was going to have to super kick his ass" he added

Rose just gave them both a look before pushing her tongue into her cheek "Your lucky I love you two" she said with a laugh "But yes I agree about damn time though it was my fault it took so long" she added

"We can double date now" Trinity said giddy

"Yes we can" Rose said

As they continued to talk Rose saw Leati's reflection in the window she turned to call him over but stopped when she seen him sit at the table with Tracy his ex-wife.

"Ro you ok?" Jon asked

"Yea" she said confused she looked back again to make sure she wasn't seeing things but much to her disapproval her eyes saw what they saw she shook her head and try to rack her brain for why they would be meeting and why he didn't tell her.

"I'm going to meet AJ so I will see you two later" Rose said giving them a hug and taking off out of the shop she looked back at Leati one last time and went to the restaurant

After ordering her food and a drink she heard her phone go off and she felt her heart break as she read the message trying to figure out why her boyfriend just lied to her.

 **Babe, I'm heading to bed I will see you in the morning, Good night beautiful- Leati**


	12. 11 Let me explain

There was a long awkward silence as Leati sat across the table from his ex-wife he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the uptight look on her face "Let me guess you're too good for this type of place" he said crossing his arms and leaning back in the seat.

"I thought you had better taste" she said

"So what do you want?" he said "What was so important that you had to fly to Atlanta to talk instead of waiting for me to get home" he added

"Well I was talking to Jo and she expressed to me how much she wanted us to be together and I wanted to see if you at least think about it" she told him

"Have you lost your mind?" he asked laughing "You're crazy you know that" he added

"Joe" she said

"No Tracy" he said shaking his head "Did you really think I believe you? She doesn't even like you" he added

"I'm her mom" she said defending herself

"Yeah but you treat her like shit" he said "And me she doesn't like it" he added.

"Baby" she said grabbing his hand but he quickly pulled it back

"Don't call me that" he said sternly "We will never be together again" he told her

"Why not?" she asked "is there someone else?" she asked

Leati thought about for it a minute trying to decide if he wanted to open that can worms of him and Rose he shook his head yes.

"Who?" she yelled causing a few people to look over at them.

"Rose" he answered

"I don't want that whore around my daughter Joe" she said beat red in the face

"Don't call her that" he told her through gritted teeth "She is a million times the women you will ever be" he added "You told me you wanted to talk about JoJo and then you hit me with this bullshit" he told her "I'm done" he a said

"Why are you so mean?" she asked

"Because of all the shit you put me through" he said "I'm leaving" he said standing up "Unless it's about JoJo don't contact me again" he told her before turning to leave

"You took my daughter from me" she yelled

"No Tracy you did the day you decided to treat her like shit" he told her leaving.

Leati walked back to his room and laid on the bed he couldn't believe she had the nerve to ask that even if he wasn't with Rose there was no why in hell he ever be with her again deciding to get some sleep he sent Rose a quick text and turned in for the night.

* * *

At dinner Rose was able to keep her emotions in check but once she hit the hotel room the tears came down her face she was frustrated and angry she got up and stormed out of the room and went to his she was about to knock but then dropped her hand and shoulders and went back to her room and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Rose woke up and started packing her bags to head to Orlando when there was a knock at the door she walked over and opened it

"Hey" Rose said in a flat tone

"Ro what's wrong? You look like you been crying" Renee said shutting the door

"Nothing" she mumbled before going back to her suitcase to finish packing

There was another knock so Renee turned around to answer it Rose slammed her suit case shut as Dean and Leati walked in

"Wow" Dean said jumping

"Ok seriously what is wrong?" Renee asked

Rose turned around and grabbed her stuff before walking toward the door "Ask his lying ass" she said pointing at Leati and taking off out of the room

"Fuck" he yelled running a hand over his face before taking off after her

"What in the hell did you do?" Dean said looking at him with a death stare

Rose try to get through the lobby as fast as she could but she knew he was on her tail he grabbed her arm stopping her

"Baby let me explain" he said pleading

"What's there to explain?" she asked crossing her arms "That you're a cheating liar" she said rolling her eyes

"I did not cheat on you" he said with hands up

"Can someone please tell us what is going on" Renee said looking between the two

"Fine" Rose said looking at her "Last night when I went to meet AJ for dinner I seen Trin and Jon at the coffee shop so I stopped into say hi when I see this one there with his ex-wife who last time I checked didn't live anywhere near here so I left and then not to long after I got a text from him saying he was going to bed" she told them

"That's not exactly what happened" He said to Rose

"Are you serious?" she yelled "I saw you Joe" she added "You know what forget it" she said turning toward the exit

"Steph, Paul" she yelled "Can I fly with you to Orlando?" she asked

"Sure" Paul said "Ready?" he asked

"Yup" she said popping the p and walking out with them

Leati followed behind her trying to get her to stay "Baby please" he said grabbing her hand "Let's just talk about this" he said

"Nope" she said getting in the car and leaving him standing there.


	13. 12 Can we please talk?

**A/N: Hey Hey Hey! Shout out to all who are reading it means a lot I hope you like it! a special thanks to 76Ers, I luv boondocks for the reviews it means a lot!**

 **Now I made myself a deal I wont post a new chapter until I have another written that way I don't fall behind so please enjoy!**

* * *

Leati sat in the airport waiting for his flight to get called when he felt someone punch him in the arm "What the hell dude?" he said looking at Dean

"You better be lucky that's all did" Dean said to him "What happened?" he asked

"And we want the truth" Renee added sitting across from him

"I didn't lie to her" Leati told them "when I text her I was in my room and was going to bed but she did see me with Tracy but it's not what she thinks" he added

"She thinks you cheated Joe" Renee said "You have to admit it looks bad" she added

"It looks horrible" he said running a hand over his face "Tracy called me and said she was coming to Atlanta that she need to talk to me about JoJo so I agreed to meet her" he told them

"Why didn't she just wait for you to get home?" Dean asked

"Don't ask me" he said "But when I got there she started on us getting back together" he told them "So I told her off and left that's when I text Rose" he said dropping his head

"Wow" Renee said

"I have to find a way to get her to listen" Leati told them

"Well you need to let her cool down she is pretty pissed off right now" Renee told him "Start with a text then go from there" she added

Leati nodded his head as he pulled his phone out to text her

 **Can we please just talk about this? I know it looks bad but I promise it's not what it looks like-Leati**

* * *

Rose sat on the plane staring out the window as she thought about everything that has happened in the last twenty four hours she wiped away a tear as Stephanie and Paul sat across from her.

"Talk to us" Paul said rubbing her knee

Rose let out a sigh before telling them what happened.

"Rose I think your freaking out over nothing" Paul said to her

"How he lied to me?" Rose said

"Ok he should have told you he was going to see her I will give you that but I'm sure he has his reasons for not telling you" Steph told her

"Plus we all know he would never go down that road again" Paul told her

"We just made us official and this is what happens not a good start for us" Rose said "Makes me wonder what else he lie about" she added

"Stop being a brat" Paul said aggravated "I get your pissed but you need to hear him out before you fly off handle" he added

Rose sat back and huffed she hated when he was right "Fine" she said to him

The plane landed and Rose headed to her house when she pulled up she walked inside dropping her bags by the front door she grabbed her phone and read his message she sighed typing a quick reply

 **Hey just got home you can stop by if you want-Rose**

 **I will be there in a few-Leati**

Rose was doing laundry when she heard a car pull up she walked to the front door opening it as he walked up the steps

"Hey" she said sitting on the swing

"Hey" he said back "Look uh I guess I did lie to you because I didn't tell you that she asked to meet but that's all it was" he told her "I have no idea why she felt the need to come to Atlanta but she told me it was about Jo so I agreed to meet with her" he told her

"What about the text?" she asked

"That was after we got into it I left and went back to my room then sent that text" he told her

"I thought you cheated on me" she told him looking at her hands with sadness

Leati grabbed her chin and looked her in the eye before rubbing her cheek with his thumb "Baby I swear on my life that the last thing I would ever do is cheat on you I worked to damn hard and waited to damn long to get you to ever screw it up especially doing something as stupid as that" he told her

Rose could tell he was being truthful with her she scrunched her face and then nodded her head "You could of just told me Le" she said

"I know and I should have I just wanted to see what she wanted before I said anything I know how you feel about her" he told her

"So what did she want?" Rose asked

"Me" he told her

"Well did you tell her that you are already taken?" she asked

Leati smiled bright as he leaned down and captured her lips with his and giving her a long kiss he pulled away "I sure did by the most amazing women I have ever met" he told her

"Damn right" she said moving over so he could sit next to her "Promise me that from here on out that no matter what you will just tell me what's going on ok" she said laying her head on his shoulder

"I will babe" He said kissing her head "Promise" he said holding his pinky finger up as she grabbed it

"I missed you" she said to him "I know it was only a few hours but I still missed you" she told him

"Me too baby" he said kissing her "I don't want this to end but I need to get home to JoJo" he told her

"Yeah I agree" she told him

"Actually it doesn't have to end" he told her

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Come with me" he told her standing up

Rose sat there for a minute before grabbing his hand "Ok" she said going inside to grab her stuff.


	14. 13 What if their upset?

Leati watched Rose as she rubbed her hands on the top of her thighs and let out a deep breath while she looked out the window he couldn't help but smile before grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips

"Baby calm down" he said to her

"I'm sorry" she mumbled "Just nervous" she added

"Why?" he asked

"Because we're going to your family's house with me as your girlfriend and we haven't even told anyone were together" she said "What if Jo gets upset? Or your family doesn't like it?" she asked

Leati pulled over to the side of the road and parked the car before turning toward her "Baby JoJo and my family love you" he told her

"Yeah as your friend and the person who plays tea party with her" Rose said

"stop overthinking so much like I said they love you and will be head over heels happy that were together" he said, "They will be happy because I'm happy ok" he said

"ok" she said

"Now you are right about one thing" he said

"What's that?" she asked

"We haven't told anyone were together so let's change that" he said grabbing her phone and opening the camera he leaned over and kissed her cheek which brought a huge smile to her face he snapped the picture and pulled away

"Post that and the whole world will know" he said before giving her a peck and pulling back to the road.

Rose opened Instagram and twitter and posted the picture _**He's not a bad guy, He's not a good guy, He's my guy!**_

"well let's see how people react to that" she said laughing

About an hour later they pulled up to his parents' house she let out a deep breath before getting out of the car he walked over to her side giving her a sweet kiss before locking their fingers together and going toward the house.

As they reached the steps the front door flung open followed by the patter of feet and a very happy seven-year-old "Daaadddddyyyyy" she yelled jumping into his arms

"Hi baby girl" he said kissing her head as he hugged her tight "I missed you so much" he told her

"I missed you too daddy" she said pulling back and kissing his nose she turned her head and made eye contact with Rose "Put me down" she said wiggling out of his arms

"Rose" she said hugging her tight

"Hi princess" Rose said hugging her "How you been?" she asked

"Good" she answered, "Are you coming over?" she asked

"I sure am" Rose told her

"Yay" JoJo said jumping up and down "Will you play dress up with me?" she asked, "Daddy refuses to wear the boa" she told her while giving her dad the side eye

"Hey I wear the hat" he said defending himself

"But you have to wear the boa to complete the ensemble" Rose told him

"See dad she gets it" JoJo said with a matter of fact look

"So, is that what I have to look forward to? You two gaining up on me" he asked as we walked over to them

Both Rose and JoJo shook their heads yes and laughed "The rest of your life babe" Rose said giving him a kiss.

Leati smiled at the statement she just made because he could see him doing this with her for the rest of his life.

"wait" JoJo yelled "Are you daddy's girlfriend?" she asked with a wide eye look

"I am" Rose told her "Is that ok with you?" she asked

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" JoJo yelled while she threw her hands up and the air.

"What were you worried about again?" Leati asked in her ear

"Shut it Joe" she said rolling her eyes before grabbing his hand and JoJo's and going inside the house

* * *

Colby was at home when he was going through twitter he checked to see what was trending in the world when he almost dropped his phone he felt the anger take over as he looked at the picture everyone was talking about he threw the phone across the room and yelled in frustration.

"Dude" Cesaro said as he walked in the room and picked the phone up from the ground he looked at the screen and rolled his eyes before sitting it on the counter and looking back at Colby "Let it go" he said before opening the fridge.

"I can't" Colby said

"You can" Cesaro said "You should have maned up years ago and you didn't so it's too late" he told them "If you don't let it go you're going to ruin everything and is that what you want?" he asked

"I don't want them together" Colby said

"You're not listing to anything I am saying" Cesaro said "It doesn't matter what you want she is happy and as her friend you should be happy for her" he told him "Do you think she wanted to watch you with other women? No, she didn't but at least she was a big enough person to step back and let you be happy" he told him

"She could have stepped up and said something and she never did" Colby said

"Are you serious?" Cesaro asked dumbfounded "I have never seen that women in a legit relationship since I meet her because you somehow managed to convince her to always change her mind any time she started to let a guy close" he said grabbing his phone and handing it to him

"Look at that picture she is the happiest I have ever seen her so let her be happy Colby because if you keep on the jealous path that you're on your going to lose everything in the end" he said "Look I'm going to head out you should focus on your wife and not your best friend" he told him before leaving

Colby grabbed his phone getting angry all over again over the picture he looked for a number and then hit call "Hey I need a favor" he told them.

* * *

Sika and Patricia were laughing to the brink of tears just like their son as Rose told them the story of her becoming a wild Samoan

"Well I love that I was inspiration for you" Sika said to her with a smile

"Hell yeah the best tag team in my eyes" she said with a wink

"I like her" Sika said to Leati

"Me too" Patricia said "It's good to see you happy Joe" she told him

"I for sure thought this would have happened years ago what took so long" Sika said

"Can we just say one of us were blind but see clearly now" Rose said to him with a smile

"Just promise you won't hurt them" Patricia said

"I wouldn't never entertain that idea" Rose said honestly as she looked down at a sleeping JoJo in her arms and squeezed Leati's hand.


	15. 14 Are you sure?

Leati looked at his watch before clearing his throat "It's getting late we should head out" he told Rose who nodded her head in agreement he stood up and grabbed JoJo and carried her to the door.

"Be safe" Patricia said kissing his cheek

As he was putting Jo in the car they heard tires squealing then a car door slam shut he groaned when he realized who it was he shut the door so JoJo wouldn't be woken up and watched as his ex-wife came storming up the drive way.

"I told you I don't want that whore around my daughter" Tracy said walking up on them

Rose walked up and got in her face "What did you just call me?" she asked crossing her arms

"A whore" Tracy said getting in her face

"That's original coming from you" Rose spat back at her "Consider this your last warning because I'm sure he already told you when you came to Atlanta watch your mouth" Rose said "The only reason I haven't whooped your ass is because your that little girls mom" Rose said pointing at the car "And I don't want to cause any more problems for him" she added "But if you ever call me out of my name again I will beat the breaks off you" Rose said looking in her eyes.

Tracy went to say something but Rose put her finger up "One more thing if you ever and I do mean ever approach my man with some dumbfound bullshit of getting together you will regret it" Rose said, "Now today is not your day for visiting so I suggest you turn around get back in your car and leave" she told her

"And if I don't" Tracy said

"I'll drag you" Rose said with a straight-laced look

"be prepared Joe because as long as she is around I will fight to get full custody of Jo and you won't see her again" Tracy yelled as she got in the car and left.

"Whatever" Leati yelled out as he walked up to Rose

"Sorry I shouldn't have done that" Rose said

"Don't be sorry thank you for standing up for us and Jo" he told her

"Always" Rose said

"Let's go" Leati said

* * *

Rose went to Leati's room to take a shower as he put JoJo to bed she wrapped the towel around her and walked into his closet she ran her fingers along his shirts and smiled pulling one of the hanger and slipping it on she walked to her bag pulled out her brush and sat on his bed.

"Feel better?" he asked walking in

"so much" Rose said smiling she laid back on the bed as he disappeared into the bath room.

Twenty minutes later he walked out in a pair of gym shorts and was drying his hair off he walked over to the bed

"You look so sexy right now" he said crawling on to the bed

"You think so?" she asked

"mmmhmm" he said shaking his head "No makeup, just a shirt, and you in bed is pretty damn sexy" he said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer.

"Your pretty damn sexy too" she said running a hand up and down his arm.

They locked eyes and he moved closer and rubbed his nose against hers before kissing her within seconds the kiss got heated as they let their hands roam each other's bodies pushing him slightly down she climbed on top of him and kissed him shoving her tongue in his mouth as his hands found her backside and gave it a squeeze.

Rose pulled away and kissed his jaw line, then his ear, down his neck, over his chest before stopping and going back to his lips as she straddled his lap again she put her fingers on the top of shorts and started pulling at them.

"Are you sure?" he asked rubbing her cheeks

"Yes" she said removing her shirt and tossed it to the ground

Leati sat up quickly wrapping his arms around her waist as his lips trailed in-between the valley of her breast which earned him a moan as she shoved her hands in his hair.

Quickly flipping them to the bed Rose reached out and pushed his shorts down "Your to dressed" she said kissing his lips he kicked the shorts off before kissing down her body.

"Le" she moaned out as her hands went to the back of his head as he went to work on her most sensitive spot "Don't stop baby" she cried out

After hitting her point, he kissed up her body and captured her lips with his and kissed her as if his life depended on it and pushed her legs father apart and slipped inside of her Rose tensed at the pain

"You ok?" he asked stopping

"Yeah your just huge" she said laughing

"well I am the big dog" he said with a wink

"Shut up" she said laughing "Keep going" she said with the most lust filled voice he had ever heard

Leati moved in and out until he found a steady rhythm the room quickly filled with their moans as two become one. After they were done the laid tangled in each others' arms and the sheets giving each other small kisses

"That was amazing" Rose said

"Yes, it was" he said kissing her "wanna do it again?" he asked wigging his eyebrows

"Yes" she said kissing him.


	16. 15 Really?

A couple of days later they were back on the road Rose was making her way through the halls to see if she could find Leati when someone slammed into her.

"Watch it" Mickie hissed out

Rose started looking around pretending to look for someone "Damn I really need to go the doctor I'm hearing voices again because I don't see anyone relevant" she said looking at her

"I can't stand you" Mickie said

"Goody that makes two of us" Rose said clapping her hands

"Stay out of my way" Mickie said before storming off.

Rose couldn't help but laugh as she watched her walked down the hall she turned on her heel to continue on her mission when she felt someone grab her by the waist and pull her into a room she was backed up against the wall as two lips attached to hers.

After realizing it wasn't Leati she pushed the person back before hitting the light switch "what the hell?" she yelled "What are you doing Colby?" she asked

Colby stood there and didn't say anything as he looked down at the ground.

"Hello" she yelled "Colby seriously what is your issue?" she asked

"Nothing I thought you were Sasha" he said looking at her

"Really?" she said with an eyebrow raised "Do you think I believe you?" she asked

"It's the truth" he said

"Look the way you been acting lately has to stop I'm not down with this jealous act especially when your married" she yelled

"I am not jealous" Colby said "I'm just trying to look out for you" he told her

"No you're not" she said shaking her head "Your worried about yourself" she added

"He's not good enough for you" Colby said

"Stop saying that he is more than good enough for me in all reality it's me who doesn't deserve him but for some reason he stuck around and I will be damned if anything or anyone ruins that" she told him "You told me to pick and I did I picked Leati and if you can't accept that then that's your fault" she added going to the door.

"And you better believe I am telling him about this so if gets to your wife that's on you" she said storming out of the room.

Rose walked around the corner when she seen Leati talking to Mickie she rolled her eyes in annoyance as she watched her flirt with him but then let out a small chuckle as she failed miserably She put her hand on his chest and that was enough for Rose so she walked over to them and pushed her back.

"How about we don't touch things that don't belong to us" Rose told her

Leati felt his chest swell with pride as Rose took claim to what was hers "Hi baby" he said kissing her head.

"Oh God the rumors are true" Mickie said rolling her eyes "Come on Joe you could of done so much better" she added

"Look I let you slide earlier but right now you're pushing your luck bitch" Rose said to her

"Pushing my luck" Mickie said laughing "Hey didn't you just come out of a closet with your lipstick smeared and Colby following behind you?" she asked

"What?" Leati asked looking at Rose

"I'll let you two talk" Mickie said walking off.

"Le" Rose said turning toward him

"Did you kiss him?" he asked

"That's not exactly what happened" Rose told him "But there was a kiss just let me explain" she said

"Save it" he said taking off

"Babe" she yelled running after him but he took off into the guy's locker room.

Rose stormed into the women's locker room and started throwing things around she was seeing red and ready to kill someone she heard the door open and rolled her eyes as Sasha and Bayley walked in.

"Wow where is the fire?" Sasha said

Rose didn't respond she just grabbed her ring gear and put it on once she was ready she flung the door open to find Colby standing there she felt her face get hot all over again

"Rose what's wrong?" Bayley asked

"Ask him" Rose said "Because once again Colby fucking Lopez has managed to screw up my life" she said pushing pass him and leaving.

Rose went to gorilla and waited for Leati to come back from his segment so she could talk to him she stomped her foot when Colby came and stood next to her

"Go the hell away" she said still looking at screen.

"Flower" He said grabbing her hand and turning her to face him "Look I know right now my timing isn't good but lately I been feeling things for you and I can't keep ignoring how I feel" he said grabbing her face

"Your lying" she said to him "Your just pissed that I don't have all my attention on you" she told him

"No Rose" he said "I mean it I'm falling in love with you" he told her as he leaned in and tried to kiss her again

"Really?" Leati said walking from the curtain

"Le" she said going toward him "It's cool I get it" he said walking off

"Stay the hell away from me" Rose said with tears before she left for her match.

Colby walked out of Gorilla with a smirk on his face happy that the wedge he was trying to drive between them was working better than he ever hoped.

"Are you serious?" Cesaro said walking up "You didn't listen to a damn thing I said" he added "What do you get out of messing with their relationship?" he asked

Colby shrugged his shoulders "I can't let her go" was all he said

"Well way to go Colby because what I said was going to happen is" Cesaro said "You're on the verge of losing everything" he told him walking off

"Hey baby" Sasha said walking up "What was all that with Rose earlier?" she asked

"I told her some information about Joe that she didn't like so I told her as long as their together it will be best that we don't speak because I can't sit here and watch her get hurt" he told her "She wasn't happy that I wanted to end our friendship" he told her

"Well she shouldn't be mad because you were looking out for her" Sasha said

"I know" Colby said "But let's just worry about you and me" he told her

"I love that" Sasha said as she kissed him.


	17. 16 Ruin everything

Leati stood outside with Dean after RAW he was pacing back and forth trying to wrap his head around what happened tonight he turned and hit the wall.

"Dude calm down" Dean said to him 'I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for what happened so you just need to chill and talk to Rose" he said

"I saw what I saw" Leati said to him "Not only that when Mickie told me her face confirmed it and she admitted there was a kiss" he said

"Ok that doesn't mean she kissed him" Dean said

Before he could respond Renee came walking up to the guys "Have either of you two seen Rose?" she asked them

"Nope and don't want to" Leati said

"What happened?" Renee asked "Bayley told me Rose was super pissed off and upset earlier and now I can't find her" she told them "Something about Colby screwing up her life" she said

"Right" Leati said rolling his eyes

Dean told Renee what happened "Really Joe?" she asked "You and me both know Rose isn't that type of person" she told him

"Maybe not but let's be real here for a minute she has always and I do mean always had feelings for him so who's to say she wouldn't give in when he finally offers her what she wants" he told her

"Because she's with you" Dean yelled at him "And rather you chose to believe it or not she cares about you a hell a lot more then you know" he told him

Rose came walking up to the group she gripped tighter on her bag before stopping in front of them "Hey just wanted to tell you I'm going to ride with Nia" she told Renee then walked off

"Rose wait" Renee yelled out

"Don't Re I'll see you later" she said before going to the car

"She looks so broken you better talk to her" Renee said storming off

It was two in the morning when everyone made it to the next city Leati had just walked through his door when he heard his phone go off he grabbed it out of his pocket and read the text

 **I'm in room 308 can we please talk?-Rose**

Leati let out a sigh before walking out of the door and going to Renee and Dean's room he knocked on the door and waited

"What?" Renee said crossing her arms

"She wants to talk" Leati told her

"You owe her that much" Dean said standing behind Renee "She heard you out about the Tracy thing so you need to do the same for her" he said

"Ok" Leati said turning and going to the elevator.

Rose had just gotten dressed when there was knock at the door she smiled a little opening it "I wasn't sure if you come" she said

"Flower" Colby said

"What the fuck?" she yelled "How did you get my room number?" she asked

"Chick at the front desk" he said shrugging his shoulders

"Leave now" she said pushing the door shut

"Ro" he said putting his hand in the way.

"No you have done enough damage" she said shaking her head "I am really hoping he is coming to talk and I need you to not be here when he does so leave" she told him

Cesaro was walking up the hall when he heard arguing he turned around and seen Colby at Rose's door he shook his head and cussed under his breath before going toward them he stopped a few doors down as he listened to Rose yell at him.

"All you have done since we got together is try to cause problems and I am sick of it you're supposed to be my friend and your acting like a jealous psycho ex" she said

"I am your friend" he said

"No you're not" she yelled "Because if you were you be happy for me and support me and Leati and you're doing the complete opposite of that" she said

"Your right I'm not because if we were really friends you would of chose me" he said to her

"Wow" she said shaking her head "You're my friend no scratch that were my friend and are married to a wonderful woman who doesn't deserve the way you are acting behind her back" she said

"if you ever cared about me you stop all of this and let me be happy" she said "Le is good to me and for me and I owe us the chance to make this really work and I need to give it my all and I can't do that if your hanging around causing problems" she said

"So what are you saying?" he asked

"I'm saying we can't be friends anymore" she said

"Wow" Colby said as he felt a sting to his heart "Are you falling in love with him?" he asked

"No" she said "Because I already do" she told him "Leave Colby" she said going inside and slamming the door shut

Colby turned and wiped a few tears that had fallen he looked up when he heard Cesaro clear his throat "Don't" he told him

"I tried to warn you and you didn't listen" Cesaro said walking off into his room

Leati stepped off the elevator and felt the anger rise in him again when he seen Colby standing by her door

"Unbelievable" he muttered before going towards her door "What are you doing here?" he asked him

"Look dude we never meant for it to happen" Colby said "I guess seeing her with you made me realize that I do love her" he added "That's why she asked you to come and talk to her she wants to tell you the truth to your face but she thought it better if I wasn't here just know I am sorry" he said hitting his shoulder.

Leati grabbed Colby and slammed him up against the wall "You had years" he said through gritted teeth "Why did you have to ruin everything?" he added as the tears started to fall he put him on the ground and left with a broken heart.


	18. 17 Why are you telling me this?

The next morning Rose woke up and stumbled into the bathroom she splashed some water on her face and looked in the mirror her eyes were still puffy and red from all the crying she did last night she stayed up well until five thinking he show up but he never did.

"I look like shit" she mumbled while putting her hair in a ponytail.

Rose walked back in too the room grabbing a pair of jeans slipping them on and an old shield t-shirt she opted on no makeup she grabbed her gear bag and left the room once she was on the elevator she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes she said a prayer to herself hoping that she didn't have a match so she could hide in Stephanie's office and sleep the ding of the elevator caused her eyes to spring open she stepped off and made a b line to the door.

"Rose" Renee yelled as she walked pass them she looked over and made eye contact with Leati she picked up speed and try to keep the tears from falling again.

"Rose wait" Renee yelled chasing after her she found her at the end of the sidewalk with her face in her hands sobbing "Ro" she said wrapping her arms around her

"He hates me" Rose whispered to her

"no, he doesn't" Renee said

"Then why won't he talk to me and let me tell my side" she asked

"Wait he didn't come see you last night?" she asked Rose shook her no "He said he was" Renee said, "Tell me what happened" she said to her

Rose pulled away and wiped her tears before telling Renee everything that happened between her Colby she watched as Renee got beat red in the face then stomped her foot down and stormed back into the lobby.

"Renee" Rose yelled chasing after her

The guys watched as Renee walked in with a pissed off look as she searched the lobby they both shrugged their shoulders.

"Baby what's wrong?" Dean asked

"Renee please calm down" Rose begged "I took care of it" she told her

"No Rose I am sick and tired of him thinking he runs everything and can just do whatever the hell he wants" Renee said

"I know that's why I took care of it last night" she said

"took care of what?" Dean asked

"Colby" Rose told him

"I bet you did" Leati said crossing his arms

"What?" Rose said looking at him

"You heard me" he said, "He told me everything so it's cool I get it but you could have at least told me what was going on instead of making me believe you actually wanted this" he said

"Tell you what?" she asked

"About you and him" he said

"You know what believe whatever the hell you want" she said "Yes I jumped to conclusions about you and Tracy but at least I talked to you about it but you can't even do that for me double standard don't you think" she said walking out

"Talk to her and let her explain" Renee said, "Stop being a dick before you lose her" she told him

"Explain what?" he asked, "I saw him leave her room and he told me what was going on" he told her

"if you believe a word he says then you really are a dick" Renee said leaving

Later that day Rose walked into the arena and went to the lineup she cursed to herself when she seen she had a match tonight

"Ro, you ok?" Sami asked her walking up

"I'm fine" she said in flat tone Leati walked up and Rose rolled her eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Sami

"Are you sure you're ok?" Sami asked

"Yeah Sam" she said walking off

Leati stared at her then shook his head before scanning the sheet and walking to the locker room when he walked in he was happy to see it was empty he put his bags down and started to pull all his stuff out for the night when Cesaro walked in

"Just the man I been looking for" Cesaro said shutting the door

"Why?" Leati asked

"Because we need to talk" he told him "about Rose" he added

"I'm good" Leati said standing up Cesaro pushed him back making him sit back down

"Sit there shut up and listen" Cesaro said "I'll tell you Rose's side since your obviously not going to listen to her" he said, "Colby kissed Rose and she has told him multiple times to leave her alone and that she is with you and he wont take a hint" he said "I have even told him to back off before he lost everything but Colby doesn't listen" he said

"I seen him leaving her room last night he told me that he loved her" Leati said

"He said that get under skin" Cesaro said "Yes he was leaving her room last night but they weren't together she was begging him to leave told him that she was done with him and that they couldn't be friends anymore" he said, "I'm not sure what he said to you but whatever it was all a complete lie" he told him.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Leati asked "Isn't Colby your friend?" he added

"yeah but what he is doing is wrong" Cesaro said "And well Rose deserves to be happy and you make her happy so I am only doing what's right" he said "I just don't want you two to miss out on each other all because Colby is jealous and starting drama" he told him before leaving the locker room

Leati stood there and rubbed hand over his face before letting out a deep breath all he can do now was hope and pray she would be willing to talk to him after the major dick he was.


	19. 18 We have to fix them!

Dean and Renee were sitting in catering trying to come up with a plan to get Rose and Leati in the same room so they could hash it out and make up.

"You would think Leati would see through all the bullshit Colby is saying considering he knows firsthand that Colby is capable of messing up her chances with other guys" Dean said

"I agree" Renee said "Remember the Finn thing" she said rolling her eyes

 ** _Colby had just got back from his match when he overheard a conversation about Rose_**

" ** _Hold up Rose said yes?" Gallows asked_**

" ** _Yup" The Irish man answered_**

" ** _Wow I didn't think she would" Karl said_**

" ** _Me either but she did" Finn told his two friends_**

 ** _Colby felt the anger take over as he listened to the three men he thought he made it perfectly clear to everyone backstage that Rose was off limits._**

" ** _I'm nervous though" Finn said_**

" ** _Why?" Luke asked "You two are friends and have hung out before it won't be any different than that" he added_**

" ** _I know but I really like her and want this to go somewhere" Finn told them_**

 ** _That pissed Colby off he set his sights on the women's locker room he was going to nip this in the butt before it even happened he knocked on the door and waited._**

" ** _Lopez" Becky said leaning against the frame "How can I assist you today fella?" she asked him_**

" ** _Is Rose in there?" he asked her_**

" ** _Rose it's for you" Becky yelled out before she went back in and Rose walked out_**

" ** _Oh, hey what's up?" Rose said to him_**

" ** _I need to talk to you about something" he said, "Are you going out with Balor tonight?" he asked point blank_**

" ** _Yeah we're going to dinner" She answered him_**

" ** _That's what I feared" he said shaking his head and turning his back to her_**

" ** _Feared what?" she asked turning him around._**

" ** _When I came back from my match I overheard him talking to Gallows and Anderson about taking someone out and a bet" he said_**

" ** _A bet?" she asked confused_**

" ** _Yeah Luke said something about you don't win until you have her in bed and send a picture to confirm it" he told her_**

" ** _You're not lying, are you?" she asked_**

" ** _Flower would I lie to you?" he asked_**

" ** _No" Rose said shaking her head "Thanks for telling me Colbs" she said giving him a hug and going back inside the room._**

"We have to fix them" Renee said

"Don't worry I already did" Cesaro said sitting down

"What do you mean?" Dean asked him

"I told him the truth about Colby" he said simply "Just make sure she is willing to listen when he comes to talk" he told them before leaving.

"I have the perfect plan" Dean said with a smile before telling Renee.

* * *

Rose was laying on the bench rubbing her eyes trying to find some energy in her body to make it through the rest of the night she heard the door open and didn't even bother to move an inch.

"Wow you look like shit" Sasha said

"Thanks" Rose said annoyed

"What the hell is your problem?" Sasha spat out which cause Rose to sit up and run a hand through her hair.

"Excuse me" Rose said standing up

"You heard me" Sasha said "Ever since you and Joe started dating you have been a bitch and treating people like shit" she said

"By people do you mean Colby?" Rose asked with a laugh

"yes, all he has ever done is try and look out for you and you treat him like total shit for doing it" Sasha said

"Right that's what he is doing" Rose said rolling her eyes "Call it what you want but that's not it" she added laughing

"What is so funny?" Sasha asked crossing her arms

"You are" Rose said shaking her head "God your so blind" she added "But I have no room to talk because up until recently I was the same way but now I see the real him" she said

"The real him?" Sasha asked, "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked

"It means open your eyes and see what's really going on around you Colby is not who you think he is Sasha and I hate to say that because he was my best friend but his recent actions have made me see him in a whole new light and he is not very pretty in it" Rose said

"I have put up with your sappy in love ass for too long" Sasha yelled "You can't handle that he never wanted to be more than a friend so now that you supposedly have feelings for someone else all the sudden Colby is the bad guy" She said "Please get over yourself because at the end of the day you will always be that dumb naïve little girl who could never accept the fact that you weren't good enough for him" she said

Rose walked over and grabbed her phone off the bench and went to the door but turned around and looked at Sasha she shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Forget everything I just said you two belong together" Rose said to her "I may be naïve but at least I'm not the dumbass wife who is failing to see her husband is egotistical self-centered prick" Rose yelled

"All he was trying to do was warn you about Joe and you couldn't handle it" Sasha said

"That's what he told you I was pissed off about" Rose said to her "Whatever he told you about Joe isn't true at all" she added "The truth is he kissed me Sasha he pulled me in a room pushed me up against a wall and kissed me" Rose said

"What?" Sasha asked shocked

"Yeah and I told him he was out of line and that he had an amazing wife who deserved to be treated better but he didn't listen instead he showed up at my hotel room last night and told me he loved me" Rose told her "So there is your truth Sasha and do with it as you please but I'm done" Rose said leaving the locker room and Sasha with her thoughts.

Rose walked to gorilla and seen Renee standing there waiting for an interview so she walked over and linked their arms together.

"I need best friend time" Rose told her "Please?" she asked

"Yeah of course bar after work?" Renee asked

"It's a date" Rose said with a smile leaving for her match.

Renee took off to find Dean because their plan was going to work out perfectly she found him sitting backstage and ran up to him

"Have you talked to him?" Renee asked

"Yeah" Dean answered, "He said he likes the idea but how do we pull it off?" he asked

"That's where I come in handy she wants to go have a drink after the show so that should give him more than enough time" she told him

"Perfect" Dean said texting Leati the plan.


	20. 19 It's time

Rose sat there rubbing her finger around the rim of her beer staring off into space when Renee finally showed up.

"Sorry I had to take care of something" she said sitting down and grabbing a beer out of the bucket and taking a sip.

"It's ok" Rose said

"I have to ask the obvious question, Are you ok?" Renee said

"I guess I'll give you the mediocre answer of I don't know" Rose told her "It was like everything was falling apart then I finally took everyone's advice and let myself fall for another guy but it's been nothing but problems since we got together" she told her

"I know it seems that way but you two worked through the other ones you can get through this one" Renee told her squeezing her hand.

"We can't if he won't even look at me" Rose told her

"He'll come around" Renee said "So what happened with Sasha?" she asked

Rose shook her head and then told Renee what happened in the locker room today "I would never admit it to her but she did hurt my feelings but only because everything she said about me was true I was so damn dumb and naïve when it came to Colby that I didn't realize all the shady shit he was doing behind my back" she said

"There was a lot too" Renee said

"I know" Rose said "You know even if me and Leati can't work things out at least I got one thing out of this and that was seeing Colby for who he truly is" she added

"I'll drink to that" Renee said clicking their beers together.

Finn, Luke, and Karl walked in sitting at the nearby table Rose turned and looked at them before looking at Renee "Do you remember when Finn asked me out then I stood him?" she asked her

"Yeah as a matter of fact me and Dean were talking about that earlier" Renee told her "I remember telling you what really happened and you didn't believe me" she added

"Sorry" she said to her "I'll be right back" Rose said getting up.

Rose walked over to Finn and the good brothers "Hey fellas" she said to them

"Hey Ro" Luke said smiling at her "How you been?" he asked

"Been better" Rose answered "I actually came over to apologize to you Finn" she said "When you asked me out I was so happy but then I had someone tell me that you guys said I was bet and It hurt my feelings I'm sorry that I never just flat out asked you the truth" she told him

"It's all good Rose" Finn said flashing her a smile "I forgive ya" he added

"Good" she said back "I'll see yall later" she told them before going back to Renee.

"He did slay shit all the time huh" Rose said snatching her beer up

"All the time" Renee said with a laugh she grabbed her phone than smiled when she read the message

 **It's time-Dean**

Renee did the fakest yawn she could muster up "I'm beat" she said "You ready to head out?" she asked

"Yeah" Rose said throwing some money on the table and leaving

They walked to her room and stood there for a minute "Thank you for being my best friend" Rose said hugging her

"Anytime" Renee said with huge grin "now go get some sleep" she said pushing her towards the door and skipping down the hall.

Rose laughed as she slid her key card in and pushed the door open she was about to flip the light switch on but stopped when she seen candles everywhere and rose petals she looked up and seen Leati standing by the window she shut the door and put her stuff down on the table.

"Hey" Rose said looking at him

"Hi" Leati said to her "So I was able to convince the girl at the front desk to give me a key card to your room" he told her

"Oh yeah how did you do that?" she asked with a small smile.

"Her son is a Roman Reigns fan" he said with a chuckle "Few pics and signed shirt and the key was mine" he added

"Le" she said but he put his hand up and shook his head no at her.

"Baby" he said "I don't even know where to start I guess by saying I'm sorry and admitting that I am the world's largest dick and dumbass all in one" he said "It wasn't fair to you at all the way I treated you over the whole situation especially since I didn't even give you the chance to tell your side" he told her "I'm so sorry that I believed what I saw over you and what he was telling me" he told her

"I guess when I saw what I saw and heard what I heard I just saw red and it sent me over the edge because the mere thought of you and him together broke my heart into a million pieces" he told her

"I know I get it" she said "But it hurt me that you wouldn't even listen to me I thought you would trust me enough to know I would never do that to you" she told him

"I do trust you Ro with my life" he told her "I guess I just let your history with him get the better of me" he said "I'm sorry for everything" he said taking a step toward her.

"There was kiss but he kissed me and I told him to leave me alone and that I was with you and he just wouldn't listen" Rose said angry.

"I know" he said grabbing her hands in his "Let's just promise from here on out that we will never let him or anyone ever come between us" he said to her

"Ok" she said

"Do you forgive me?" he asked

"Of course Le" she said smiling up at him

Leati wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down locking their lips together after a minute he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers "I missed your lips" he told her

"Me too" she told him sneaking her arms around his neck and kissing him again

Leati backed them up to the bed and laid her down as he left a trail of kisses all over face, down her neck, over her chest, and back up to her lips he tugged at her jeans making the button pop open and put his hand inside her pants and going to work she dug her nails into his back then found the hem of his shirt and quickly pulled it over his head.

Rose pushed him off of her so he was standing on the ground she sat up and quickly unbuttoned his pants and pushed them along with his boxers to the ground she smiled when his man hood popped free.

"Seems like someone else missed me too" Rose said with a smirk before wrapping her lips around him

"Oh he did" Leati said putting a hand to the back of her head "Damn baby" he moaned

After a few minutes he pulled out and backed up grabbing her hand he stood her up from the bed and quickly took off all her clothes he picked her up by the back of thighs and kissed her laying her on the bed he grabbed her hands and put them over head as he entered her he started slow moving in and out he damn near came undone from the look on her face.

Rose looked at him through hooded eyes and in that moment she knew without a shadow of a doubt that what she told Colby was true she grabbed him by the face and connected their lips before pulling away and putting her lips to his ear and saying.

"I love you" as she placed a kiss to his ear.

Leati pulled back and smiled down at her "I love you too" he said kissing her and picking up his speed as he made love to her all night.


	21. 20 Why cant we?

Colby was in his hotel room watching tv when there was a knock on the door he threw the remote on the table got up and answered it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"We have a problem" Mickie told him

"What?" he said looking up and down the hall making sure no one was around.

"Their back together" Mickie said

"What do you mean there back together?" he asked

"I saw him go into her hotel room with candles and flowers so I'm sure they talked and the truth came out so that's what I mean by their back together" Mickie said "We have to do something about this" she told him.

"What else can we do?" he asked "If that didn't tear them apart I don't know what will" he told her.

"Something that makes them both look really bad to the point that they never want to talk again" Mickie told him.

"Ok" Colby said "But from now on text me and we can meet I don't need Sasha showing up and seeing you here it will mess everything up" he told her

"Ok" Mickie said leaving.

A few minutes later Sasha came flying through the door without a word she grabbed her stuff and started packing all her bags.

"Baby what's wrong?" Colby said coming out of the bathroom

Sasha didn't say anything she continued to pack her bags she was fighting to keep the tears in when he grabbed her and turned her around.

"What's going on?" he asked

"I'm leaving" she told him

"Why?" he asked with a confused look

"I need to think about everything and I can't do that with you around so I need time away from you" Sasha said

"Wait what did I do?" He asked

"Wow" she said shaking her head "Do you think I'm that stupid Colby?" she asked him "She told me everything" she told him.

"Who?" he asked

"Rose" Sasha yelled at him before turning back to her bags "What I don't get is why?" She said "Why now?" she yelled

"I don't understand what you're talking about" he told her

"You kissed her Colby" Sasha said "And told her you loved her" she said as the tears started falling "You had years to act on any feelings you had for her and you never did but now that we're married and she seems to find someone else that's when you decide to tell her you love her" she said grabbing her bags and going to the door.

"Baby just let me explain" Colby said grabbing her hand

"I want the truth" She told him "You owe me that much" she added.

"Ok I did kiss her but it was only to see if I did have feelings for her which I don't" he told her "But I never told her I loved her" he said

"Then why would she say you did?" Sasha asked crossing her arms

"To drive a wedge in-between us" He told her "Can't you see that she is just trying to get us to break up so she can try and swoop in" he said grabbing her shoulders "I know that I was wrong for kissing her and giving her false hope but I swear to you that I love you and only you baby"

"I don't know Colby I just need time to think" she said leaving

Colby felt his world crash around him not even a few hours ago he was on top of the world and now he was on the verge of losing everything he should have known that Rose was going to run her mouth and that pissed him off now he was all for doing whatever it took to break her and Leati up.

* * *

The next morning the sunlight came through the window sending a warm sensation over Rose's body she smiled when she felt the arm around her waist tighten she turned her head and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stared at the sleeping man next to her.

Rose traced the outline of his tattoos she leaned over and placed a soft kiss to his arm she dragged her lips slowly over his shoulder blade to his neck giving him a lite bite then licking over the same spot she pressed her lips against his ear and then his jawline before finally calming his lips with hers she pushed her tongue in his mouth as they both moaned into the kiss.

"Good Morning Baby" Leati said in a raspy voice against her lips.

"Morning Love" she said back with a light peck.

Rose pulled away and laid on his chest she ran her finger up and down his abs and let out a small chuckle.

"What's funny?" Leati asked

"Us" she said flipping to her stomach and resting her head in her hands

"Why are we funny?" he asked while pushing her curl behind her ear

"Because never in a million years did I truly believe that me and you well would be me and you" she told him "but I am head over heels happy that it happened" she added

"Want to know a secret?" he asked rubbing her cheek she shook her head yes "I Always knew we would or at least hoped we would" he told her

"Well thanks for never giving up hope" Rose said as she kissed him

"Never could" Leati said "I love you way to much" he told her.

"I love you too" she said giving him a peck

"How about you show me how much" he said pulling at the sheet to expose her body

"Now I would love to but we can't" she said rolling over and sitting on the side of the bed

"And why can't we?" he said coming up behind her and pushing her hair out of the way kissing her neck

"Because we have a flight to catch" Rose told him standing up "But if you get that sexy ass out of bed we can shower together" she told him "And I do mean shower" she said pointing a finger at him.

Leati watched as Rose went into the bathroom and purposely switching her hips more than normal he groaned as she did before standing up "God I love that women" he said going into the bathroom.


	22. 21 Love

**A/N: Hey everyone just wanted to say thank you to everyone reading means a lot!**

 **Shout out to I luv Boondocks and 76ERS for the reviews!**

 **Please R &R F&F**

* * *

After arriving in Boston Leati and Rose went their separate ways since he had an appearance and she was meeting Paul and Stephanie for lunch she pulled up to the restaurant when she had a message from an unknown number about some company party she shrugged it off and threw the phone into her purse and got out of the car.

"Hey butthead" Rose said approaching the table "Steph" she said smiling

"You're so nice" he said looking back down at the menu

"Damn right" she said to him

"So it's safe to say you two made up" Steph asked her

"It is and we did" she told them with a smile

"You're glowing" Paul said "I haven't seen that in a long time" he said smiling

"What can I say I feel great" Rose told him looking down at the menu

"Spill" Paul said

"About?" Rose asked

"Don't play coy with me" he said "I know that look because I have seen it three times in your entire life first time is with Ryan the high school boyfriend, Second one being the name we don't dare speak, and third with Colby" he said

"What look is that?" Rose asked leaning back in her seat.

"The love look" Steph pipped in "And don't even try to deny it" she added taking a bite of her salad

"I hate that you two know me so well" Rose said drinking her coke "But fine guilty as charged I love him" she said laughing "And he loves me" she told them

"Yay" Steph said jumping in her seat "I'm so happy for you" she added

"Thank you" Rose said "But I'm scared" she told her while pushing her food around her plate.

"Scared about what?" Paul asked her

"Well we haven't been together long and I feel like we have had nothing but drama since we got together I'm just scared that something will break us up for good" she told them

"Don't think like that Ro yeah you have dealt with drama but every couple does but you two were able to work through it and come out stronger so keep that same mentally and you two will always win in the end" Paul said squeezing her hand.

"I hope so" she said as they finished eating

"Keep that smile it looks amazing on you Ro" Steph said to her as they stood outside the restaurant "and have fun tonight at the show" she added

"I will" she told her as she gave her a hug

"See you in a few days" Paul said hugging her

"Right family reunion yippee" Rose said sarcastically "So excited" she added rolling her eyes

"Play nice it won't be that bad" He told her giving her a kiss on the head

"Give my loves kisses for me" Rose said as she got in the car to head to the arena.

* * *

Rose was in makeup getting ready for tonight's show when Renee came walking up and sat across from her.

"Hey Bestie" Renee said smiling

"Hi Re" Rose said back

"Let me get to the point how did last night go?" she asked point blank

"I should have known you had something to do with that" Rose said to her "That was the fakest yawn ever" she added laughing

"What I just wanted you two to makeup" Renee said "Details please" she said hitting her knee.

"Nothing really we both apologized and promised to never let anything come between us we kissed and made up" Rose said "A lot" she added with a wink "Oh and there was that I love you thing but that's it" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"WHAT?" Renee said jumping up from the chair "Y'all said I love you" she said with an aww face and clasping her hands together.

"You remind me of one those sappy chick flicks" Sarah said to her

"Don't judge me my best friend is in love" she said doing a dance.

"You do look extremely happy" Sarah said to Rose

"I am" Rose said smiling

"Hey did you get that invite to that party?" Rose asked Renee

"Yeah everyone did" she answered "And we're going" she said in a matter of fact tone "Plus it's a costume party so it will be fun to dress up" she added

"Some days I question why I like you" Rose said looking at her

"Because I am amazing" she said snapping her fingers.

"Right that's it" she said with a wink "Do you know who is throwing it?" she asked

"Now that I do not know the answer to but who cares everyone will be there including stars from the blue brand so it will be fun" Renee told her

"Ok" Rose said putting her hands up

"Well I have an interview I will see you later pretty girl" Renee said kissing her cheek and taking off down the hall.

After she was done in makeup Rose searched the halls for Leati she smiled when she found him stretching by some crates she walked over and gawked for a minute before clearing her throat.

"You know if you're not careful I might drag you into an empty room and have my way with you" she said to him

"mmm" he said standing up "I let you" he said kissing her "How was lunch?" he asked taking a drink of water.

"It was great" she said "Before I forget would you and Jo like to accompany me to my family reunion this weekend" she asked "I need some arm candy" she told him

"Is that all I'm good for is a hot piece of ass" he said putting his hand on his chest an over the top gesture.

"Well you do have a hot ass" she said slapping it

"So do you" Leati said grabbing her butt and pulling her closer "But yes we would love to be your arm candy babe" he said kissing her

"Yay you can endure hell with me" she told him

"What does that mean?" he asked

"Oh you'll see" she said with a tight smile

"Roman you're up" A stage hand yelled from gorilla

"That's my cue" he said "Wish me luck" he said

"You don't need it" she said giving him a long kiss they stood there for minute neither wanting to pull away.

"Roman" the stage hand yelled again

"Sorry coming" he said giving her one last kiss "See you in a little bit" he told her

"Love you" Rose said as he walked to the curtain

"I love hearing those words leave your mouth" he told her "I love you more baby" he said leaving.


	23. 22 I miss you

Mickie stormed off after watching Leati and Rose she went to catering and found Colby sitting at a table by himself so she walked over and pulled the chair out and huffed.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at her.

"The sight of them makes me my blood boil" Mickie said "We need to do something and fast" she said to him

"Like what?" he asked

"There has to be something that can pull her away from him or someone that can make her rethink being with him we just need to hit her where it hurts the most" she said

"I think I know someone who can help without knowing their helping" Colby said pulling his phone out of his pocket and searching for a number.

"Hey man" Colby said once the other line picked up

"Hey long time no talk" The person said "How you been?" they asked

"I'm good" Colby said "What about you?" he asked

"I been better" They told him

"I hear you" Colby told them "So I was calling to ask when was the last time you talked to Rose?" Colby asked

"Wow umm we haven't had a decent conversation since we broke up but not a single word since I quit" he answered "Why?" he asked

"Well the other day we were talking and she made a comment about missing you" Colby lied

"Really?" He asked "Isnt she with Reigns?" he asked

"Yeah but she said it was because she was lonely and wanted a man in her life" He told him

"Oh" He said

"And as you know she is my best friend so the only thing I have ever wanted was for her to be happy and I was thinking since she said she missed you that maybe you want to come to this party that Mickie and Me are throwing and surprise her" Colby said

"I mean I love too" He said "I miss her too" he added

"Good so I will get the details to you" Colby told him

"Sounds great man" He said

"Alright talk to you later" Colby said hanging up

"Did you just call who I think you did?" Mickie said with a huge grin

"I did" he said standing up and leaving.

* * *

Rose made a plate of food and sat at the table with Dana and Titus "Hey" she said sitting down

"Hey" Dana said back

"You excited for our tag match?" Rose asked Dana

"Yes" she said "Just happy I have a match" she added

"I am too" Rose said "We will kick that Riot ass" she added laughing.

Rose's phone vibrated on the table and it was message from a number that wasn't in her contacts she felt the air drain from her lungs because she knew who it was.

 **I miss you Rose**

"You ok?" Titus asked

"Yeah" Rose said shaking her head deleting the message and locking her phone "I'll see you out there Dana" she said getting up and throwing her plate away.

Rose dipped into an empty room and rubbed her temple "Why in the hell is he texting me?" she asked herself "It's been years" she added "Why now?" she said letting her shoulders fall as her mind drifted off to the past.

 _ **2006**_

 _ **Rose took a deep breath as she walked through the doors of OVW she looked around the building that was full of wrestling hopefuls and felt herself relax she walked more into the gym when a guy came walking up to her.**_

" _ **Are you lost?" He asked looking her up and down**_

" _ **No" Rose said "Its my first day" she added**_

" _ **Oh you must be the new girl they were all talking about" He said crossing his arms**_

" _ **All good I hope" she said smiling at him**_

" _ **Yeah they just didn't tell us how pretty you are" He told her with a smile as Rose felt a blush come to her cheeks and thought this wouldn't be to bad after all.**_

 _ **Two weeks after meeting he finally got the nerve to ask her on a date and it was every bit of magaical as she hoped it would be and the rest you can say was history.**_

 _ **They were head over heels in love with each other they lived in their own little world and were the happiest two people anyone had ever seen even after he got called up to the main roster they were still the ideal couple every week he would send her a dozen of pink roses and a sweet note she loved him and he loved her.**_

 _ **Over the years they got engaged and bought a home together Rose truly believed they would last forever and that he was her knight and shining in amour but she was wrong so wrong.**_

 _ **2011**_

 _ **The sight before her made her eyes burn and her stomach turn she had to do a double take to make sure what she was seeing was real.**_

" _ **How could you?" Rose yelled making the two other people stop what they were doing she felt like she was going to throw up**_

" _ **Rose let me explain" he said getting out of the bed**_

" _ **Explain what that my fiancé who I am supposed to be marrying in two days in bed with another women" she yelled**_

" _ **Rose" he said "I know this looks bad but lets just talk" he said grabbing her hand**_

" _ **No" she said shaking her head "We're done" she said crying harder she took off the ring and threw it at him and leaving.**_

Rose felt a tear trickle down her cheek at the memory of the first real gut wrenching heartbreak she had ever felt she quickly wiped it away and exited the room going to gorilla she couldn't let him affect her new found happiness.


	24. 23 Still your favortie?

**A/N: Hey loves! As always a major thank you to everyone reading! I hope your enjoying it! I have great news I have Chapters ready to be fired out of the cannon! Please let me know what you think and don't forget to R &R F&F!**

 **I luv Boondocks, Xtremediva13,bravesfan152001,76ERS Thank you for the review!**

 **The mystery man is coming soon!**

* * *

Friday afternoon they arrived at Rose's house in Connecticut she opened the door and let them before putting her keys in a bowl on the table.

"Home sweet home" She said

"It's pretty Rose" JoJo told her

"Thanks sweet pea" Rose said kissing her head

"Alright baby girl its nap time" He said picking JoJo up and taking her to the guest room.

Leati walked into Rose's bedroom and plopped down on her bed while he waited for her to get out of the shower he was flipping through the channels when she came walking out of the bathroom in a pair of shorts and a tank top towel drying her hair she leaned against the frame and smirked.

"I really could get use to this" she said

"Use to what?" he asked

"You in my bed" she said pushing herself off the wall and walking over to the bed straddling him.

Leati smirked at her before grabbing her face and connecting their lips in a steamy kiss he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and kissing her neck he pushed her tank top and bra strap down kissing the skin that was exposed.

"Baby" She said trying to push him back "We have to stop" she said

"Why?" he asked kissing her neck

"Because Jo could wake up any minute" She told him

"We have at least thirty minutes" he said kissing her again and letting his hand slid into her shorts she let out a moan and he knew he had her.

"DADDY, ROSE" JoJo yelled walking down the hall.

Rose jumped off his lap and fixed her shorts and shirt while he placed a pillow over his lap to hide his excitement.

"In here" Rose yelled "Thirty minutes huh" she said cocking an eyebrow at him

"Whatever" he mumbled rolling his eyes

"Did you have a good nap?" Rose asked JoJo when she walked in the room

"Yes, but I'm hungry" JoJo said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Well let's go make dinner" Rose said grabbing her hand and leading her out the door "You coming?" she asked Leati.

"Yeah after a long cold shower" He told her getting up.

Rose held back her laugh and went down stairs and into the kitchen she starting looking through the cabinets and fridge "Hmm what about Chicken Alfredo?" She asked JoJo

"Yes" JoJo said with a big smile

"Do you want to help?" she asked

"Really?" JoJo said excited

"Yeah" Rose said smiling

"I would love too" she told her

They were cutting up the chicken when he walked into the room he watched them for a minute his heart filled with so much joy because he loved the way they were together he walked up behind her and kissed her head.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" He whispered in her ear.

"Once or twice but you can tell me again" She said kissing his cheek

"You're amazing" He said kissing her

The doorbell rang and they both gave each other a look before she shrugged her shoulders and went to answer the door.

"Delivery for Ms. Levesque" The man said handing her a dozen pink roses she singed the paper then gave him a tip before walking into the house.

Rose sat the floors down on the table grabbing the card and opening she felt the air drain from her lungs as she read the card.

 **Still your favorite right**

There was no name but she knew without a shadow of doubt who they were from she snatched the flowers up and walked into the kitchen and tossed them into the garbage can Leati gave her a puzzled look before looking over at JoJo.

"Go wash your hands and use the restroom" he told her

"Ok Daddy" she said skipping off to the bathroom

"What is that about?" he asked once Jo was out of ear shot

"Can we talk about it later?" she said grabbing plates out of the cabinet.

"Baby" he said

"Le please" she said in a stern tone and setting the table "Dinner is ready" she added sitting down.

After dinner was over Leati went to give Jo a bath while Rose did the dishes and cleaned up trying to distract her brain from everything after putting on a show for Jo and putting her on the couch he walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter.

"You cook, clean, are great with kids, talented, beautiful, and not to mention amazing in bed so answer me this is there anything you can't do?" he asked

"Uh no I am pretty amazing at everything" she said with a laugh "Totally kidding there is plenty I can't do" she told him

"Baby talk to me" he said

Rose let her shoulders fall and she dropped her head before turning around and standing in-between his legs she rested her hands on his thigs as he rubbed her cheek.

"What's going on?" he asked

"There from him" she finally said

"Colby?" he asked

Rose shook her head no "At least if it was Colby I understand why" she said

"Wait him" Leati asked taken back "Like ex him?" he asked

"Yup" she said "The other day I got a message from an unknown number and it said I miss you I knew it was him right away so I deleted it thought I could just ignore it but now he is sending flowers and I have no idea why" she told him.

"Well that is weird it's been years" Leati said "Hell you two barley said two words to each other when we had to work together unless it was on screen" he added

"I know that's why I don't get why he is contacting me now" She told him "But its whatever because I don't care about him and I don't want him to affect me or us" she added kissing him

"Will y'all watch a movie with me?" JoJo said from the door way

"Yes" Leati said jumping down from the counter

They all sat on the couch Rose cuddled into his side and JoJo sat in between them and picked Moana to watch.

"I love Uncle DJ" JoJo said

"Me too" Rose said smiling at her

"Hey" Leati said looking at her

"Calm down big dog you're the only man I have eyes on" she said kissing him

About an hour into the movie he looked over and seen Rose and JoJo asleep he grabbed his phone and snapped a picture of them and posted it on social media to make sure everyone including exes knew that they were together and happy.

 **I am one lucky man! My girls they are my world nothing and no one can ever change that! I love you! HardcoreRoWWE**


	25. 24 The Truth

The next morning Rose woke up and looked at the clock she bit the inside of her lip before getting out of bed she went to the kitchen and put on the coffee before grabbing eggs, bacon, and pancake mix to make them breakfast.

"Good Morning" Leati said grabbing the cup of coffee Rose handed him "Baby are you sure you're ok?" he asked "You seem down" he told her

"I don't know Le" she said "I really don't want to do this today but if I don't go Paul and my parents will be upset" she told him

"Are there family members you don't get along with?" he asked

"Something like that" she said "I'll be fine Le" she said giving him a kiss "You two eat up" she told them before disappearing upstairs.

Rose came out of her closet wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that had rips going up the legs, a white tank top with a lose fitting v neck see through shirt, she grabbed her purple pumps and curled her hair.

"Damn I'm screwed" Rose whistled out when she seen Leati he was in a pair of black jeans with a white t-shirt, his white Jordan's and his hair up in a bun.

"Not as much as I am" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

JoJo came skipping into the room wearing a black dress with a purple sweater and white sandals Rose put her hair into a tight ponytail then curled it before spraying a little perfume on her.

"Now that's a good looking family" JoJo said as they all stood in the mirror

"Yeah it is" Leati agreed

Rose snapped a picture of them and posted it on Instagram.

 **Life is so much better with these two in it! So in love! #ItsOurYardNOw**

They pulled up to her parents' home she instantly started rubbing her hands on her thighs he looked over and smiled he knew she did that when she was nervous so he grabbed her hand and kissed.

"It's going to be ok baby" he said "Let's go have fun" he told her getting out of the car

"Yeah fun" she mumbled before getting out and opening the door for JoJo.

"Aunt Rose" Three little girls yelled in unison and came running toward her Rose immediately squatted down and opened her arms as all three crashed into her

"Hi love bugs" Rose said kissing their cheeks

"We miss you" Aurora yelled in her ear

"I missed yall too" Rose said standing up "Love bugs this is JoJo" she said introducing them.

"Hi JoJo, I'm Murphy" the middle one said "Do you want to play with us?" she asked excited

"Yeah" JoJo smiled and the four took off to the backyard.

Rose and Leati walked into the house and were met by Paul and Stephanie.

"Hi Sis" Paul said hugging her "Anoa'I" he said shaking his hand he squeezed it and looked him in the eye "You better be good to her" he told him.

"I will be" Leati said

"Will you stop" Steph said smacking his arm and giving Leati a hug.

"So where is the wicked witch of the east coast?" Rose asked crossing her arms

"Rose" Steph said eyeing her "It's just one day" she added

"Who is the wicked witch?" Leati asked

"She is talking about our sister Lynn" Paul said "Let's just say they don't really see eye to eye or even like each other at all" he added

"Why?" Leati asked Rose

"Because she is an evil vindictive bitch" Rose said walking off into the living room.

"Rose Bud" Her dad yelled as he made his way across the room hugging her

"Hi daddy" Rose said pulling away "Daddy you remember you Joe right?" she asked him

"Yeah I do good to see you again" He said shaking his hand

"You too sir" Leati said

"Please call me Paul" Her dad said to him "Patricia get in here" he yelled

"Baby" Patricia said when she walked hugging Rose "Hello Joe" she said giving him a hug "I'm so glad you finally stole her heart" she whispered in his ear.

"Me too" Leati smiled at her.

After a few minutes of chatting Leati excused himself to the restroom as he was coming out he bumped into a women who looked to be a few years older than him she had short brown hair, slim body and stood about 5'3.

"I'm so sorry" He said to her

"It's ok" The women said with a smirk "Wait your Roman Reigns" she said to him

"I am but you can call me Joe" he told her putting his hand to shake hers.

"Joe I like it" She said smiling "What are you doing at my family's reunion?" she asked him

"I'm here with my girlfriend, Rose" Leati told her

The women rolled her eyes then straighten out her posture before giving him a tight lip smile before reaching into her hand bag and pulling out a card.

"Well when you get bored with that tired old tart give me call" she said slipping the card into his hand "when you need real fun I'll be here" she said rubbing his hand.

"Excuse me" he said shoving the card back into her hand "First off don't speak about her like that" he told her "Second off you are being completely out of line so if you will excuse me" he said walking pass her back into the living room.

"Hi love" Rose said "What's wrong?" she asked

"Some women in the hall try to hit on me and give me her number" Leati said

Rose felt the anger in her body rise but before she could respond she heard an overdramatic clapping coming from the door way of the living room.

"Well look what the cat I mean rats dragged in" The same women said which made everyone look in her direction.

"Lynn" Rose said pissed off

"Ladies and gentlemen everyone can bow down because the prodigal daughter has returned home" She said wiping a fake tear away "It's so amazing" she added "Now the day is complete" she said.

"Lynn back off" Paul said stepping in front of Rose.

"What?" she said in a fake tone "Just saying hi to our baby sister" she told him

"Can we go one damn day were your not a bitch?" Rose said pushing Paul to the side

"Can we go one day were we don't all have to live in your shadow?" Lynn spat back with venom

"Nope" Rose said "Because then we have to hear about your pathetic life" Rose said clasping her hands together.

"Lynn, Rose we are not doing this today" Patricia said getting in between them.

"Right wouldn't want to upset Princess Rose" Lynn said to her mom.

"Cut the shit both of you" Their dad yelled "We are sick of dealing with this crap" he said "Every time you two are in the same room you fight at one point you two were so close what happened to that?" he asked

"What happened is this whole family worshiping the ground she walks on and I'm sick of it" Lynn told him

"Stop acting like you're the victim" Rose yelled.

"Ro" Steph said "Not today" she told her rubbing her shoulder Rose looked over at her then at her brother they were the only two in the family who knew why they didn't get along.

"Yeah listen to Steph" Lynn said smirking

"You know what no" Rose said walking up to Lynn "I have kept my mouth shut for years you walk around here like you're the one who got back stabbed when news flash you weren't" Rose yelled "The only person you should be mad at is yourself and all of your constant fuck up's because they are no one's fault but your own" she told her

Rose looked over at her parents "You want to know what happened" she said to them "The truth is Lynn is a backstabbing bitch who could never get a grip on her own life so she set out to destroy mine by fucking my fiancé two days before my wedding" she said with tears running down her face and running out of the room leaving everyone standing there.


	26. 25 No one Knew?

**A/N: So as I continue the rewrite I noticed that I have a lot more chapters then the original version which is good! so please enjoy**

 **Don't forget to R &R F&F it means the world!**

* * *

Rose ran outside and sat on the steps crying into her hands all the anger and heartbreak that she kept in for years was finally coming out she never wanted it to go down like this but she couldn't handle it anymore.

Leati came out and sat down next to her he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side kissing the top of her head "Let it out baby" he said kissing her head again.

"When we were kids I looked up to her so much I wanted to be just like her she was my best friend the one person I knew I could always count on to have my back but somewhere down the line that all changed" She said "I never thought she be one of the people responsible for ripping me in two" she told him.

"For years I kept my mouth shut I never told anyone that's who he cheated on me with" she said "I never wanted that drama I didn't want to put my parents through that" she said as Her family stepped on the porch listening .

"And I guess one small part of me hoped that I still could depend on her that this was all some bad dream" she told him "I shouldn't of lashed out but I have been dealing with her underhanded comments and jealousy for years" she said "Lynn knew she could hit me were it hurt and I bite my tongue so she made every jab she could" she told him

"So no one knew?" He asked her

"Not at first but one day me and him got into it backstage and Steph over heard so I had to tell her what was going on and of course she ran and told Paul everything I had to beg him to not tell my mom and dad" she said

"I'm not sorry I snapped it's been a long time coming" She said

"You don't have to be" Her mom said that caused Rose to stand up and turn to look at them "You should of told us" she added.

"I didn't know how" Rose told her

"I bet" Lynn scoffed out Paul went to say something but Rose put her hand up

"I got this" Rose said to him "Do you have any idea what it was like having to play nice to you?" she asked Lynn "All the underhanded comments, the attitude, and the hate that I had to deal with just because you knew that you could push my buttons and I would try my best to not snap" she added

"No you had no idea what it was like living in your shadow our entire lives" Lynn said "It was always Rose this Rose that I'm sick and tired of it" she said "I just wanted you to feel the way I did for once I wanted to hurt you so I did" she said "Just like you did to me" she yelled

"Oh my" Rose said rubbing her forehead "Are you still on that?" she asked

"Yeah I am I loved him" Lynn yelled "You stole him from me" she said

"I didn't still Todd from you" Rose said throwing her hands up.

"Right I saw you two" Lynn said

"No what you saw was him kiss me" Rose said "Then you ran off but what you didn't see was me knee him dead in the balls then slap him because I knew how hurt you were when he broke up with you" she said.

"You never let me tell you what happened that night you just assumed and then set out to destroy me and what you did was a million times worse" Rose said.

"Lynn how could you?" Their dad asked.

"I wanted to hurt her" Lynn said through gritted teeth "I wanted you to feel the pain I did and you know what I don't apologize for what I did" she told her "I loved him" she added

Rose started laughing to the point of tears which made everyone look at her confused.

"You wanted to hurt me hell Lynn you did better you destroyed me" Rose said "But I find it very comical that you say you loved him" she said "Did you know all he did that night and for years after was beg me to come home to forgive him and how you were nothing but a mistake" she said "You ended up alone so congratulations on fucking yourself" Rose told her

"But I'm done" Rose said "I am washing my hands of this mess I have dealt with more bullshit and drama in the past few months than I have in my entire life and I am worn out from it" Rose said "I just want to be happy and be in love and I can't do that if I hold on to all this negative shit so I'm letting go and moving on" she added

"Just like you to always run away when the going gets tough" Lynn said

"I guess so" Rose said "But at least everyone knows the truth so if you thought you lived in my shadow before you defiantly do now" she told her.

"I love you guys but I can't do this" she said hugging her parents as Leati went and got JoJo.

"We understand Bud" Her dad said kissing her cheek.

They got in the car and drove back to Rose's house once they arrived JoJo took off inside to watch tv as they stood on the porch he held her against his chest and let her cry it out.

"I'm so sorry" He said kissing her head

"Please don't hurt me" she cried into his chest he felt his heartbreak but just held her tight making sure she knew she wasn't alone.


	27. 26 A new leaf

**A/N: So if you read the original you will see the change I made! I hope it works out! I decided that since I was doing a rewrite that I would change somethings! But the Original will still be up I won't take that down!**

* * *

Sasha was sitting at home in Boston staring out the window as the rain fell she was wondering how she ended up her in the tangled mess that she calls her life one minute she was on top of the world carefree and happy then the next she was lying flat on her ass stressed and sad.

There was a knock on the door so she moved from the couch to answer it she looked through the peek hole and sighed before opening the door.

"Hey" Colby said rubbing his neck

"Hi" She said

"Can we talk?" he asked she thought about it for a moment before stepping to the side allowing him to come in she shut the door and then went back to the spot she was sitting in and looked back out the window.

"I messed up" Colby said "I shouldn't have kissed her or told her I loved her I was just confused and scared everything changed so fast and I didn't know how to handle it" he told her.

"I hurt you and I will hate myself every single day for that" Colby said "I don't expect you to forgive me because I can barely forgive myself" he said.

"You really hurt me" Sasha said "You made me feel like I'm not good enough for you and I should never feel that way I'm your wife" she said

"I know" he said "I want us to work through this give me a chance to prove to you that you're the only one for me and I just made a lapse in judgement" he said

"If we do decide to work through this I come first all this jealous crap goes away I come before everything" she said

"You do and you will" He told her grabbing her hand.

"I'm actually going to apologize to her to so we can all move on from this" Colby said

"Okay" Sasha said

"Fresh start?" Colby asked

"Yeah baby steps though" Sasha said with a smile "We can start with a date" she told him

"What did you have in mind?" he asked

"That party lets go together" She told him

"It's a date" he said kissing her.

* * *

That Monday everyone was back on the road Rose was sitting on an empty crate with headphones in watching Netflix when a shadow come over the screen she looked up and rolled her eyes she paused the show and pulled one headphone out.

"Can I help you?" Rose said "I thought I told you to stay away from me" she added

"I want to talk" Colby said

"We have nothing to talk about" she said putting the headphone back in but he pulled them back out.

"What the hell dude?" she yelled

"We need to talk" He said sternly

"Then talk" she said to him throwing her phone down next to her.

"I just want to apologize for everything especially my recent behavior" Colby said "I was out of line for kissing you and for acting the way I was that wasn't fair to anyone" he added.

"Ok" Rose said "Thank you" she told him getting off the crate and grabbing her stuff

"I want us to go back to being us you know like the old days" Colby told her

"We can never go back to the old days Colby those are long gone" Rose said pushing past him

"Why can't we?" he asked grabbing her arm

"Because I am with Joe now and you already made it perfectly clear that you are never going to accept that so you tell me how we can go back to being best friends?" she asked him

"I do accept you two" He told her "I see that your happy and in love and I have no right to try and stand in the way of that and I'm sorry that I ever tried" he added

Rose started at him for a minute trying to decide if she wanted to believe him or not instead of starting a fight she shook her head and gave him a flat lip smile.

"Ok well we can take it a day at a time because I don't trust you and it's going to take a long time for me to regain that trust in you Colby" she said "I need you to understand that Leati and JoJo are my future and I don't need anyone or anything messing that up" she said

"That's all I can ask for" Colby said smiling

"Well I have to go I'll see you later" Rose said taking off to catering.

* * *

Colby went down the hall on his next mission and once he found who he was looking for he stood off to the side and called them over.

"Hey" Mickie said walking up "This a bit risky don't you think" she said to him

Colby didn't say anything he just grabbed her hand and pulled her into an empty room and flipped the light on.

"I'm calling the whole thing off" Colby said to her

"What do you mean?" Mickie said pissed off "The plan is working perfectly this is going to tear them apart" she added

"Because I am turning over a new leaf ok" Colby said "I have done a lot of wrong up till this point and I feel like total shit for it" he told her "I don't want to hurt them anymore" he said

"No you can't just back out of the plan last minute Colby that's not fair to me" Mickie yelled at him

"Well I am" Colby said "I'm telling him to not come" he told her

"You can't do that I need this" Mickie yelled

"Why are you so hell bent on breaking them up anyways?" Colby asked her

" _ **Come on all I am asking for is one date "Mickie said looking at Leati she had been asking for weeks if he would have dinner with her.**_

" _ **Mickie I just" he started to say but she put her hand on his chest stopping him**_

" _ **One date" she said "And if you don't have a good time then we never have to again" she told him with pleading eyes**_

 _ **Leati let out a sigh and looked down at her he was getting ready to agree until he seen Rose rush pass them to the parking lot.**_

" _ **I'm sorry Mickie I have to go" he said running out of the building and left her standing there.**_

 _ **Alexa came skipping up and nudge her friend "Well what he say?" she asked her**_

" _ **He was about to agree until that bitch left and he rushed after her" Mickie said pissed off "Why is he so obsessed with her?" she asked**_

 _ **Alexa just shrugged her shoulders then shook her head at her friend "I'm sure there is someone out there for you" she said patting her shoulder and walking off**_

"I had him and then she decides to finally give him a shot" Mickie said "That's why I need this party to happen" she said

"Wow" Colby said "What the hell did I start?" he asked himself "Look I meant what I said I'm out everything seems to be in a good place and I don't want to ruin that" he told her and walked out he pulled his phone out and sent a text to her ex.

 **Hey man sorry for the last minute confusion but the party is a no go, Rose is happy and in love and I don't think we should mess that up for her. Sorry again- Colby**

Mickie threw a chair at the wall and felt her breathing get heavier "If that's how he wants to be I will do it my damn self" she said finding his number and texting him

 **Hey the party is still on and you're more than invited! So please come it will be good to see an old face-Mickie**

 **I'll be there-**


	28. 27 Change of Heart

Rose sat down at the table with Renee and Dean Still thinking about her conversation with Colby she took a drink of water before looking at her best friends.

"Do you guys think someone can have a change heart?" Rose asked

Dean and Renee looked at each other and instantly thought the worst and panicked went through both of them.

"Ro" Dean said worried "Who are you talking about?" he asked

"Colby" she answered before telling them about their conversation

"wow" Dean said "Seems like it" he added "Look I know his recent behavior hasn't been the best but the dude did really care about you and maybe he let his feelings make not so good decisions maybe he really is sorry and feels bad" he told her

"Yeah" Rose said to him

"We just need to keep an eye out and watch our backs" Renee told her "So how was the reunion?" she asked

"Hell" she said coldly

"What happened?" Dean asked Rose told them everything that went down

"That's who that piece of shit cheated with" Dean yelled making people look at him

"Will you calm down" Rose said to him

"If I see him I will kill him" Dean told her

"I love that you're going all big bro over there but I meant what I said I am washing my hands of that mess" She told him

"But are you really?" Renee asked which made Rose look at her weird "I don't mean it like that Rose I just mean that he was a major part of your life and he really hurt you and even though you act like it doesn't bother you it does" Renee said "If his name gets mentioned you go cold and maybe that's because you two never really had closure" she said to her

"It's in the past Re" Rose said sinking into her seat "It doesn't matter" she added

"Ok" Renee said holding her hands up.

Leati came up to the table and sat down next to Rose giving her a kiss "Hi" he said smiling "What are yall up too?" he asked

"She was just filling us in on the events of the weekend" Dean told him

"It wasn't all bad" Leati said "At least we had us time" he added

"You two are going Thursday right?" Renee asked

"Yeah" Rose told her "There will be people from smack down so it should be fun" she added

"Don't forget a costume party" Renee said dancing in her seat

"I don't want to dress up" Dean told her crossing his arms

"Well tough shit because you are" Renee said causing the other two to laugh "We should all go costume shopping when we get to Florida Wednesday" she told them

"Sounds good" Rose said standing up "Let's go pouty we have a tag match against the IT couple" she said putting her hand out and helping Dean up.

"Go knock them dead babe" Leati said pulling her down for a kiss "I love you" he told her

"Love you more" Rose said back before dragging Dean out of catering.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Leati asked Renee

"It's nice to see you happy" Renee told him

"It's good to be happy" he said smiling at her

* * *

As they were walking to gorilla Dean stared at Rose and smiled at the look on her face.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing it's just that smile on your face I love seeing it" he told her

"Me too" she said wrapping her arm around his waist "Can I tell you a secret?" she said

"Yeah" he told her

"I'm scared" she said

"Of what?" he asked

"The future, present and the past" she told him "I don't want to let what happened in the past ruin what I have today but Renee was right I never truly got over what he did to me and the weekend just brought all those painful memories back and I don't want that to ruin me and Leati" she told him.

"Listen to me" he said stepping in front of her and putting his hands on her shoulders "There is going to be a lot of up's and downs in your relationships the only thing that matters is you never give up you two have had more drama then most do this early on but you have come out stronger and together don't let what happened in the past scare you from your future" Dean said

"When did you get so smart?" Rose asked him as a tear fell

"I got the similar speech from the smartest women I know" he said with a wink and wiped her tear.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with him" Rose confessed

"I know" Dean said smiling

They walked into gorilla and waited for their match to start as the IT couple walked in.

"Ready to get your asses whooped?" Miz asked

"In your dreams lover boy" Rose said smirking

"You're going down" Maryse told them laughing.

"Let's do this then suckers" Rose said laughing before hugging them and going out of the curtain.


	29. 28 Thank You

Wednesday morning Rose woke up crawled out of bed she went down the hall and into JoJo's room.

"Morning sweet pea" Rose said

"Rose" JoJo yelled jumping up and running into her arms.

"Want to go make breakfast for everyone?" Rose asked looking down at her.

"Yeah" JoJo said grabbing her hand and leading her down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Now can I add the blueberries?" JoJo asked impatiently

"Yes" Rose said pushing the bowl over to her so she could pour them in.

Rose poured some in the skillet and then checked on the biscuits when a still half asleep Dean came walking into the kitchen rubbing his chin.

"Hi Uncle Deno" JoJo said

"Hi Princess" Dean said kissing her head and grabbing a piece of bacon "It smells good in here" he said to the girls.

"Thank you" Rose said flipping the pancakes and smiling at him

"You know if I wasn't married and you weren't my best friend I steal you away from that bone head" He told her kissing her cheek and sitting down on the bar stool.

"Watch yourself" Leati said walking in kissing his girls and grabbing a cup of coffee.

"I'm just being honest" Dean said shrugging his shoulders

"What would your wife say?" Leati asked sitting down next to him

"I say if I wasn't married I steal her too" Renee said kissing Dean and then winking at Leati

"You two are perfect for each other" Rose said making everyone's plate.

"True" Dean agreed "but if you and the big dog don't work out I am more than willing for us to become a trio" he said to her.

"Uncle Dean back off she is ours" JoJo said to him with a side eye

"Yeah Dean I am spoken for" Rose said sitting at the table as everyone joined her

"Well it's an open offer" Dean said to her taking a bite of his food.

"Shut up" Leati said smacking his head.

After everyone got ready they all headed to the costume shop to find outfits for the party tomorrow they were looking through the selections when Renee grabbed two off the shelf and dragged Dean to the dressing rooms after a few seconds she came walking back out wearing a ketchup outfit completed with a hat.

"Babe get out here" Renee yelled

"No I am not wearing this" Dean yelled back

"I bet it's not that bad" Rose said to him

"This is so dumb" He mumbled to himself before walking out dressed as mustard

"You…look…great" Rose said in between laughs

"I love it" Renee said kissing his cheek "Stop laughing" she said smacking Rose's arm.

Rose walked off still laughing as she looked through the costumes she bit her lip before grabbing one of the shelf and looking over at Leati who smirked at her and held up the one he found they both laughed then disappeared into the dressing room.

"Of course you look like a damn movie star" Dean said to him while rolling his eyes as Leati walked out.

"Captain America I like it daddy" JoJo said to him

Rose came out dressed as the black widow the group whistled at her.

"Damn baby" Leati said walking up biting his knuckle "Can we keep that after the party?" he whispered in her ear she wiggled her eyebrows then winked at him before going to change.

After checking out they went to a local pizza place for lunch they walked through the door and JoJo took off running.

"Uncle John" She said leaping into Cena's arms

"Well if isn't my favorite" He said kissing her head before putting her back to the ground.

John walked over and engulfed Rose into a bear hug then kissed her cheek "Hi Ro" he said

"Hey Suga" Rose said back

Leati couldn't help the jealous feeling that came over as he watched their exchange he knew that they were good friends but he still didn't like or want anyone else's lips toughing her.

"Calm down big dog" Dean said rubbing his shoulder

"Are you here alone?" Rose asked John

"No uh Nikki is in the bathroom" He told her "Do yall want to join us?" he asked the group they all nodded and sat at the table.

"Loves" Nikki said coming up to the table hugging Renee and Rose.

"So I heard the dumbass text you" John said to Rose

"Yeah" Rose said "Hopefully he leaves me alone" she told him

"Well if he doesn't tell him I will FU his ass through a table" John told her

"That's not very PG" Rose said with a laugh

"For you I switch in a heartbeat" Cena told her.

Rose smiled at him before looking over at Nikki who seemed quite she grabbed her hand and gave her a look "You ok?" she asked

"Yeah" she said smiling "I was just wondering if you still be a bridesmaid?" she asked her

"Wait is the wedding back on?" Rose asked

"Yeah but not for a few months and it's going to be super private family and friends only" Nikki told her

"Of course I'll be a bridesmaid but on one condition" Rose told her

"What's that?" Nikki asked

"You have to be mine when I get married" Rose told her while squeezing Leati's leg he couldn't help the happy feeling he got when he heard those words.

"Deal" Nikki said to het

"Hold up Ketchup and Mustard" John said laughing "Now that I can't wait to see" he said

"Like you two could do better" Dean said to him

"Mario and Princess Peach" John said smirking

"Screw you" Dean said sitting back in his chair making everyone laugh.

* * *

That night Rose was sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water staring at the ocean Leati came and sat behind her rocking them from side to side.

"It's so peaceful" Rose said closing her eyes as she laid her head back on his chest .

"Yes it is" he agreed with her "Thank you" he told her out of nowhere

"For what Le?" she asked

"For loving me and Jo" he told her kissing her neck "I don't know how I got so lucky but I am grateful" he added

"I'm the lucky one" Rose said

"So about that comment you made at lunch today" He said

"Which one?" she asked

"About Nikki being a bridesmaid, so you have thought about marriage?" he asked

"Well yeah I mean I have always wanted to get married and have kids" she answered him "Though I was holding out for Cena but Nikki got to him first" Rose said trying not to laugh.

Leati broke his hold from around her and stood up she turned and looked at him and laughed shaking her head.

"Baby I was totally kidding" She told him but he didn't say anything just took a step back "Babe it was joke" she said standing up.

Leati didn't say anything he just took a step toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned into her ear.

"That's ok I was hoping to steal Stephanie away from Paul anyway" he said before jumping in the pool with her.

"Baby" she squealed "I thought you were mad" she said smacking his arm

'I know" he said laughing

"You're a jerk" she said

"But you love me" he said wrapping his arms around her as they swayed in the pool looking into each other eyes "So your saying you would marry me one day?" he asked her

"Yeah why not" she said kissing him

That was music to his ears and it sent him over the moon to know that the love of his life had thought about marrying him one day that truly made him the luckiest man on earth.


	30. 29 Party

Mickie smiled to herself as she put the final touches on her party she heard a knock at the door she walked over answering it and let a huge smile come to her face when she seen who it was.

"You made it" She told the man on the other side giving him a hug.

"I did" He said "I know Colby told me not to come but I need to get to the bottom of this" he told her

"I agree" She said "The others will be here soon" she told him

"So this party was your idea?" he asked

"Yeah I felt everyone needed to let lose for a night and since were all off I thought why not" She told him

"Yeah" He said a little confused he wasn't sure what was going on but he was going to find out.

* * *

Everyone started to arrive at the house and the party was well underway when the two couples pulled up.

"There are a lot of people here" Renee said as they got of the truck.

"Come on Mr. Heinz it's too late now get out of the car" Rose said to Dean while pulling his arm.

"HaHa" Dean said rolling his eyes "You know what this actually kind of cozy maybe I'll wrestle in it" he told them.

"I pay to see that" Leati told him.

They walked in and looked around to see who was already there and smiled seeing people from the other brands.

"Me and Mustard will get some drinks" Renee said going towards the kitchen with Dean.

"Of course you're a superhero" Gallows said walking up and fist bumping Leati "Damn girl" he said kissing Rose's hand.

"Ferguson is it?" Rose asked with a wink "Where is Chad 2 bad?" she asked

"That no good SOB is over there with Slash" He said pointing at Finn in a long black wig "Well just wanted to say hi I'm on drink duty" he told her before going into the kitchen.

They walked farther into the party and found Jon, Josh and Trinity standing by the wall talking.

"Hey" Rose said hugging her and the guys "Wonder women I like it" Rose told her "Looking like a damn snack girl" she told her

"Thanks I feel bad ass" Trinity said laughing

"Batman" Leati said looking Jon up and down "Robin" he said eyeing Josh then laughing.

"Hey don't be jealous" Josh said to him "We can whoop your ass Captain" he told him

"In your dreams son" Leati said to them.

Renee and Dean joined the group handing them a beer they watched the crowd before spotting Nikki and Cena walking in they waved them over and made a circle on the dance floor.

"Gotta catch them all" Cena said as Sasha and Colby walked over to them as Ash and Pikachu.

Colby laughed but then his attention was caught off guard by the man standing in the hall way he excused himself from the group and pulled him into a room.

"I thought I told you not come" Colby said shutting the door

"You did" The man said "but I decided to come anyway because I want to know what the hell is going on" he told him.

"Dude you have to leave before anyone sees you" Colby begged him

"I will once I know the truth so just tell me" He said to him.

"Fine" Colby said "I lied about everything she never said those things I was just upset and hurt over her and Joe being together that I was trying to find a way to break them up but I realized how low and petty that was so I called it off" Colby said "But I guess Mickie has other plans" he told him.

"Wow" he said "I should have known there was something going on" he said shaking his head

"I know and I'm sorry dude I just want to right my wrongs and move on from this but you being here jeopardizes that" Colby said

"I'll leave" he said "Just head out first then I'll be out in a few" he told him.

* * *

"I'll be back I have to use the restroom" Rose told Leati and went down the hall she was weaving her way through the crowd searching for the bathroom she opened the first door she found and froze in place as her eyes connected with the ones that wrecked her world so many years ago.

"Rose" he said

"What are you doing here?" she asked him as her breathing pick up and she felt like the walls were closing in on her he pulled her into the room and shut the door.

* * *

Mickie looked around the room and smiled when she seen that two people were missing from the party she felt someone yank her arm and pull her outside.

"What the hell?" he yelled "I told you that this plan was done" he told her

"I don't have to listen to you" Mickie said "Just because you bitched out doesn't mean I did and now if you will excuse me I'm sure my guest of honor and his ex are somewhere together and I need to make sure a certain superhero sees them together so he can see how much they still love each other" Mickie said going back into the house.

Mickie walked over to the group of friends and pushed herself through John and Nikki who rolled their eyes at her.

"Excuse you" Nikki said to her but Mickie ignored her and put her sights on the man in front of her.

"Joe" she said seductively

"Mickie" he said dryly "Can we help you?" he asked

"Yeah actually you can" She said "I just thought you should know that there is a certain straight edge superstar here tonight" she told him

"Phil" John said shaking his head

"Yup CM Punk in the flesh" Mickie said "And I'm pretty sure I just seen him pull Rose into a room" she added walking away from the group.


	31. 30 The truth is out

**A/N: Hey just wanted to say thank you for reading this story I hope your enjoying it! now the original story only had about 30 chapters but at the rate I am going the new one will have way over that because were not even half way through it! Thank you again for taking time to check this story out!**

 **Shout Out too- 76Ers, Bravesfan152001,I luv Boondocks for the reviews on the last several chapters and to Jessica619 for your reviews!**

* * *

Phil stared at her for a moment before dropping his head and sitting down next to her "I miss you" he said.

"Don't" she said standing up from the bed "Why are you here?" she asked

"Well I originally came to see you" Phil told her "Rose I…" He went to say but she put her finger up.

"Don't you dare say what your about to say" She told him as she started pacing the room.

* * *

Leati was going down the hall to see if he could find Rose when Mandy Rose came strutting up to him a nurse's outfit that left nothing to the imagination.

"Hey Joe" she said grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss he quickly pushed her away and wiped his mouth.

"What the hell?" he said looking at her "Don't ever put your hands on me again" he told her.

"Oh come on Joe remember the fun we use to have" Mandy purred at him

"We slept together one time and it was a mistake" he told her "I have a girlfriend and you better believe I am telling her about this so if you get your ass whooped you know why" he told her before walking away.

* * *

Rose stopped and looked at him with tears in her eyes just the sight of him made her feel all the pain from years ago.

"It's been eight years since we broke up" she told him "Eight years and you think now is a good time to show up and tell me you miss me" she said "I told you back then and I meant it we are never getting back together" she said

"Rose look I made a mistake back then a huge monumental mistake that I have to live with for the rest of my life I know you hate me but can't you just hear me out for two minutes" he said

"The clock is ticking" she said to him

"Let me start by saying the one thing I never did and that is I am truly sorry for all of it" he said "I hurt you in the worst possible way and I hate myself for that" he told her "You were the one person who loved me and pushed me to be the best I can and I stabbed in you in the back and I know that you may never forgive me and I don't blame you for that I just need you to know that I am truly sorry Rose" he said

"Yes I miss you that's not a lie we had some great years together and anyone can see that I still love you like there is no tomorrow but I get it we're not the same people we were eight years ago and that I need to officially let you go" he said

"Yeah you do" Rose said to him "I guess I accept your apology" she told him feeling like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

"Thank you" he said

"So how did you even find out about this party?'" She asked him

"I was invited by the person throwing it" Phil told her

"Who?" Rose asked with a confused look

"Mickie" He told her

"I have a feeling it's because she wants Joe and thought I could break you two up" he told her

Rose rushed past him and flung the door open seeing Leati on the other side he went to say something but she put her finger up and walked past him.

"Rose" Phil yelled running after her

As she was looking through the crowd trying to find Mickie her friends gave Leati a questioning look but he just shrugged his shoulders at them not sure what was going on.

Rose found her talking to Mandy she walked over and stood in front of them but before Mickie could speak she punched her in the nose she heard a crack but she was so pissed that she didn't care.

"What the hell is your problem?" Mandy yelled at her before checking on Mickie

"Stay out of this you ill break your fucking nose too" Rose told her through gritted teeth.

"What was your big plan huh?" Rose yelled "Get him to show up and that make me and Joe break up and you could swoop in and pick up the pieces and he want you" she asked "News flash even if your plan did work he still wouldn't want your pathetic ass" she told her.

"It was his idea" Mickie said pointing at Colby

Rose turned around and pushed him "Are you hell bent on ruining my life?" she yelled at him

"Let me explain" Colby said grabbing her hand

"Don't fucking touch me" she said pulling her hand back "Tell me the fucking truth" she said with pure venom in her voice.

"At first yes I did invite him but that was before we talked and I apologized I told him not to come that you were happy and in love and no one needed to ruin that but she told him to still come" Colby said. "I meant every single word I said to you Rose" he told her

Rose turned her attention toward Mickie and punched her again "So you couldn't handle rejection so you decided to fuck with my life by bringing the one person you knew who could get to me back into my life" she said to her "Guess what it didn't fucking work" she yelled.

"I thought you were my best friend but because I decided to not be stuck up your ass anymore and move on with my life you didn't like it and set out to purposely ruin my relationship and even if you did turn a new leaf I don't forgive you for attempting this shit in the first place to sink so low that's pathetic even for you" She told Colby

"That man right there is everything to me you have no idea how many times a day I thank God for sending him into my life and for waiting for me" She told him "I don't know if I can ever forgive you for this" Rose said to him.

"And I deserve every bit of that I just want you to know that I am sorry Rose but your right I went too far with this and I don't think I will ever forgive myself" he told her as he walked out the door.

"Don't ever look in my damn direction again or I will break a lot more than your nose and that's not a threat Mickie it's a promise" Rose said leaving

"You might want to get your nose looked at" Dean told Mickie before leaving.

"You better pray we don't have a match together because I'm going to tear you apart" Trinity told her following Dean out.

Rose was walking down the sidewalk crying she could hear people yelling her name but she didn't care she picked up her speed when she tripped and fell crying harder Leati ran over bending down to grab her.

"Leave me alone" she cried out

"Baby" Leati said "Its ok I'm right here" he told her pulling her on his lap and rubbing her back.

"I'm so sorry for everything for all this mess" she cried into his chest.

"Don't be its not your fault" he told her

Phil came walking over to them he waited a minute before clearing his throat "Can we talk?" he asked Rose

"Give us a minute" Rose told Leati he nodded his head and walked away.

"I'm sorry for all of this" He told her

"It's ok" she said to him "Its all in the past and we can both move on from it but Can I ask you why you cheated and with her?" she asked

"No reason really I was just an idiot and I freaked out about the wedding she came over to bring you something she seen I was stressed out and one thing lead to another" he told her "not a good excuse but it's the truth" he told her "I will always love you" he told her

"Word of advice don't hold on to the past because it might make you miss something great" She told him

"You really do love him huh" Phil said looking at Leati

"I really do" she said "Go work it out with April I know you really love her" she told him

"Hey Ro you ready?" John asked walking up

"Yeah" she said "I'll see you around Phil" she said grabbing John's hand and going back to the group.

Rose looked back at the house and made eye contact with Mickie who was holding an ice pack to her nose she rolled her eyes and got in the truck.

"This is far from over" Mickie said watching her.

They made their way to a little diner and ordered some food replaying what just went down Rose laid her head on Leati's shoulder closing her eyes

"Tonight was fun" She said with a laugh

"Yeah" Leati said grabbing her hand and rubbing circles on the back "So I planned on asking you something tonight but then all that went down" he said

Rose sat up and looked at him "Ask me?" she said to him

"Well I don't want answer right now because of everything that just happened but I was going to ask if you would move in with me" he said


	32. 31 Advice from a friend

Rose woke up early Friday morning and packed her bags since they were heading back on the road this afternoon she was careful to not wake him up and left him a note on the nightstand before grabbing her shoes and sneaking out of the room she stepped on the front porch put her headphones in and took off running down the street.

The last twenty four hours had been a whirl wind of emotions and she needed time to think everything over she ran for three miles before stopping in front of a coffee shop she went in ordered a cup of coffee and a bagel sitting at a table by the window she sighed when it started to rain.

"Just my luck" she mumbled to herself.

Rose couldn't stop a few tears from sliding down her face she couldn't understand how someone who claimed to care about her and love her would set out to hurt her so bad even if he did try to stop it from happening he still allowed the thought to cross his mind she was so lost in her own head that she didn't notice someone sit down across from her.

"Well if isn't little Levesque" Randy said smiling at her

"Orton" she said wiping the tears away "What brings you to Florida?" she said smiling back at him.

"Well I had a meeting with Paul" he told her "You know normally I would just ask you what's new but seeing how John already filled me in on last night's drama I guess I will just ask what's on your mind?" he said

Rose knew she couldn't lie to him they had known each other for two long so she opted on the obvious answer "Nothing and Everything" she told him drinking her coffee.

"Look what happened last night was beyond fucked up on both Colby and Mickie's part but at least the truth is out there and you see peoples true colors so you can pick up the pieces and move on from all of this" He told her

"You know what gets me is that I don't even hate him" Rose told him "Yeah what he did was wrong but I could see it in his eyes he was telling the truth about trying to change it but I can't trust him" she told him.

"I don't blame you he did a lot of shady shit when it came to you" Randy said

"I'm sorry for all the times I blew you off for him" Rose told him

"Don't worry about it" Randy said "I mean it would have been nice to actually go on real dates with you instead of sneaking around hotel rooms but your heart wanted what it wanted" he told her "look at us now though we are at different stages in our lives I have Kim and five amazing children that I couldn't picture my life without and you have Leati" he said

"And Jo" Rose told him with a bright smile

"You know I have never seen you smile so big then you do when your around him" Randy said "Truth be told I had feeling he was always the one" Randy told her

"He asked me to move in with him" Rose told him

"Did you say yes?" he asked

"He told me to think about it" Rose said "I'm terrified Randy" she said

"Of what?" He asked

"That me and him are moving too fast and rushing things that all of this might just blow up in my face and I couldn't handle losing him if it did" she said "I have loved before but I have never loved anyone the way I love Leati" she told him

"You have to stop living in fear you of all people should know that life isn't roses and sunshine" he said with a smirk at the double meaning "It has its ups and downs but when you have someone in your life that is willing to go through it all with you that's what counts and that's when you lock on to them with a vice grip and you never let them go" he told her

"Move in with him and take the chance" he said "He isn't Colby or Phil so I don't think this is going to blow up in your face" he added.

"Thank you" Rose said standing up and hugging him "You're a great a friend" she added

"I try" he said laughing "Do you want a ride back since its pouring rain?" he asked

"I would love one" Rose told him they left the coffee shop and dashed for his suv and he drove her to the house

"Take a chance Rose" he said hugging her

"Tell Kim and the kiddos I said hi" she said climbing out of the car and taking off into the house.

Rose walked through the front door and kicked off her shoes and took her jacket off hanging it up she walked into the living room.

"Baby" Leati said jumping up and running to her "I was starting to get worried" he told her

"Sorry I ended up bumping into Orton at the coffee shop" she told him "I'm going to jump in the shower" she told him kissing his cheek and taking off upstairs.

"Do you think I pushed her to fast?" Leati asked his two friends

"No I just think her head is a tangled mess" Renee told him

Thirty minutes later Rose came back down stairs and put her bags by the door and then sat on the couch next to Leati she grabbed his face and pulled him for a kiss "I love you" she said against his lips "So much" she added

"I love you more" he told her wrapping his arms around her waist

"So what do you think about a new sectional and a different color theme in here make it feel more like our home and not a man cave" Rose said looking up at him

"Our home" he said smiling down at her

"Yes ours" she said kissing him again.


	33. 32 Made a choice

**A/N: What another update? Yes! Like I said every time I write a new chapter I will update another and at this point I am a few ahead so go me!**

 **Thank you Jessica619,I luv boondocks, and 76Ers for reviewing and thank you to all you silent readers as well it means the world you take time to read it!**

 *****I luv Boondocks- I Get it lol I get caught up in stories on there too and forget to write*****

 **Disclaimer- I own the OC's and the story line everything else belongs to its rightful owner!**

* * *

Everyone was back on the road and Rose did her best to avoid both Mickie and Colby she was coming out of a production meeting when Sasha came walking up to her.

"Hey can we talk?" The purple haired women asked

"Sure" Rose said to her they stepped to the side of the hall.

"First off I want to apologize for the way I treated you over the whole Colby situation that wasn't fair to you I guess I just wanted to believe he was still the man I fell in love with" Sasha said

"He is" Rose told her "Look what he did was wrong but at least he realized that and did try to right his wrong the way I see it he could of lied to all of us the other night and put all the blame on her but he didn't he owned up to his part" Rose told her "No that doesn't mean I forgive him that will take a while but at least he was truthful he really needs someone right now and maybe that's you but do it on your own time and when you feel that you can trust him again" Rose added

"Can we be friends again because I really miss it?" Sasha asked

"We never stopped" Rose said giving her a hug

"Excuse me Rose" A crew member said walking up "You're needed in Vince's office" she told her

"Ok" Rose smiled at the girl "I'll see you later Sasha" Rose said walking off.

Rose walked into the office and sat at the large round table across from Vince, Paul, Stephanie, and Mark she could tell by the looks on their faces that this wasn't a good meeting.

"Rose" Vince nodded at her "Look I'm just going to get straight to the point here I heard that Thursday night at a party there was an altercation between you and Mickie" he said giving her the eye

"There was" Rose said to him

"What happened?" He asked

"Well it was brought to my attention that she was meddling in my personal life and trying to cause problems all because she has some school girl crush on Anoa'I" Rose answered him

"I will say she is outline for that" Vince said as the other three rolled their eyes at him.

"But" Rose said crossing her arms

"But she never put her hands on you and you did Rose" he said "Your lucky she doesn't want to press charges" he told her

"She brought that on herself" Steph said smacking the table

"It doesn't matter she still broke one of my top stars noses and now she is out of action for a few weeks" he yelled at Steph "There are consequences to your actions Ms. Levesque" he said

"There were consequences to her actions" Paul barked at Vince.

"You have to be kidding me" Rose said looking at him

"No I'm not let me repeat you injured a top star" he yelled "You have two options and you're lucky I am even giving you the power to decide" he told her "Mark" he added

"Yeah um" Mark said clearing his throat "Option one is a thirty day suspension and you lose your title opportunity" he told her

"Option two?" she said through gritted teeth

"You go to smack down" he told her

"WHAT" Rose, Paul, and Steph yelled looking at between Vince and Mark.

"If it was me I take option two" Vince said

"Why can't she go to smack down?" Rose asked

"Because she is a top women on the roster and gets ratings Rose, Look I know this a lot to take in so I will give you up until your match to decide" he told her "You can go now" he added

Rose stood up and threw the chair back as she did before flinging the door opened she stopped and looked back at him.

"I get higher ratings then she does" she told him slamming the door and storming down the hall way.

Sami and Sasha seen the pure rage in her eyes as she made her way the down the hall they gave each other an odd look before following her.

"Hey what happened in there?" Sasha asked she didn't say anything just kept walking.

"Rose?" Sami said she stopped in her tracks and turned to look at them she wiped her face before letting out a deep breath

"What's wrong?" Sasha asked

"Nothing beside that bitch is hell bent on ruining my life" Rose told them "Just come with me because I don't want to tell this story a million times" she said to them before turning and going to the locker room.

Rose flung Leati's locker room door opened and walked in with the other two behind her Dean, Renee, and Leati all turned their attention to her and knew something was wrong.

"Rose" Leati said

"Everyone just sit down and shut up" she said to them "Mickie told management that I broke her nose and that she won't press charges as long as I get punished for what I did so they gave me two options suspension or I move to smack down" she told them

"I don't believe this" Sasha yelled "So that bitch gets to call all the shots around here" she added

"Apparently" Rose said "And before anyone ask no I don't know what I am going to do but I have until my match tonight to decide" she told them

"Ro I am so sorry" Renee said to her

"Don't be" she told her "I need to think" she said walking out of the door.

Rose found a crate to sit on and let the options run through her mind over and over and they all had the same result her away from Leati.

"Hey" Paul said walking up and sitting next to her "Ok let me talk first as your boss I get what she did was wrong but you did break her nose but at least were giving you a choice most people it be decided for them" he said "Go to smack down at least you will still be on top and its better than being gone for thirty days and then coming back to a mid-card status" he told her.

"As my bother" she said to him

"Break her whole body" he said "But if you take the suspension she wins" he said

"She wins if I go to smack down because I am still away from him" Rose said

"You two can make it work you both might have to do more traveling but yall can do it like I have told you before don't let anyone jeopardize your career Rose" he said standing up "Follow you gut" he said kissing her head and walking off.

Rose went back to Leati's locker room she walked in and shut the door locking it before walking over to him and straddling his lap and pecking his lips.

"Hi" she said kissing his cheek

"Hi" he said "Isn't your match next?" he asked

"Yup" she said kissing his neck "I think I made my decision just wanted to run it by you" she told him

"I'll support you no matter what" he said

"I know" she said shoving her tongue in his mouth he let out a moan before pushing her back

"Don't start something we can't finish" he told her

"What makes you think I won't finish?" she said biting his lip and undoing his vest

"Were at work" he said against her lips she pulled back and took her shirt off throwing it to the ground.

"I'm already in trouble you can just say I seduced you" she smirked at him

Leati flipped her to the couch and quickly removed all of their clothing before making love to her once they were done they grabbed their clothes and got dressed he gave her a kiss before walking out of the room to gorilla.

"I made my choice" Rose said looking at everyone.


	34. 33 I should listen to her

**A/N: let me just say this is a MADE UP story and does not reflect real life or how I feel about people used in this story!**

* * *

Rose looked around before giving Vince a flat lip smile and clearing her throat she looked over at Leati who nodded his head and rubbed her back.

"Let me just say that I am not sorry for what I did" she said to him then looked over at Mickie "You meddled in my life all because you can't handle rejection so I reacted how I saw fit and maybe a broken nose wasn't the right way but it was the end result so hopefully you are smart enough to back the hell off and remember one thing Mickie no matter what option I take he is still my man and I still have a lot of friends here that will have no problem putting you in your place if you so much as even look in his direction" Rose said her eyebrows raised a stern look.

"With that being said what are the two options?" she asked looking at Mark

"Well if you take the suspension after your match you will be attacked by the Riot Squad causing a hand injury that will put you out for thirty days" he told her "But if you go to smack down the match will be for the Women's championship Rhonda will interrupt causing you to lose then you will come backstage to Angle telling him how he plays favorite's and that your done with the way he runs the show then you will tell him you quit" he said "Tomorrow night Paige will announce a match between you, Sonya, and Mandy the winner will be added to the Women's title match at money in the bank" He told her

Rose nodded her head and took a glance around the area seeing everyone staring daggers into her trying to figure out what her decision would be she squeezed Leati's hand before winking at Paul who gave her a smile.

"Tell Shane and Paige I will see them tomorrow" she said to Vince and walked to the curtain

Vince sat at the table looked over at TJ and said "Title Match" before putting his headset on.

Rose waited for her music to hit and said a silent prayer that she truly made the best decision.

* * *

Mickie was in catering holding an ice pack to her face watching the match she smirked when she seen her phone ringing.

"Hello Mandy" she said into the phone

"So I was watching RAW and seen she had a title match did you not tell Vince" she asked her

"I did she is getting sent to smack down" Mickie told her

"Good" Mandy said laughing "So what do you want to with the pictures?" she asked

"We hold on to them for now and use them when the timing is right" Mickie told her

"I like the way you think James" Mandy said to her

Colby came storming into catering and straight to Mickie slamming his hands down on the table.

"Let me call you back" Mickie told Mandy hanging up the phone

"I thought I was pathetic but you take the cake" Colby yelled at her "Why couldn't you have just left it alone then none of this would have happened" he told her

"She broke my nose it's only fitting she gets punished" Mickie said

"You sound like a crazy psycho high schooler" he told her "You realize all you did was make people hate you more" he said

Everyone was staring at them but he didn't care all of this had went too far and now she is trying to mess with Rose's career.

"I don't care what people think of me the bitch had it coming stop acting like you didn't play a part in this too" she told him

"I know I did and I said sorry and I am trying to move on with my life you need to move with yours" he said turning and walking out.

Sasha waited a minute before thinking about Rose said earlier she got up and took off after him she grabbed his hand making him stop.

"Hey" she said when he turned to look at her "I am still hurt and highly pissed at you for playing a part in that soap opera type scheme but a good friend basically said you deserve to be cut some slack and considering that person has every right to hate you I feel like I should listen to her" She told him

"What are you saying?" he asked

"I'm saying that I'm not fully ready to forgive you but I am willing to try and move past this one day and one step at a time" she told him

"That's more than I could ever ask for" Colby said smiling at her

"Colby I need to see that you really changed and this isn't all some act you have to prove not only to me but to everyone around you and mainly to yourself that you truly are a changed man because at this point you are out of second chances this is your last get out of jail free card and if you do anything to screw it up no one will be able to forgive you" she said

"I know I meant every word I said all of this went too far I just want to make as much of this right as I can" he said "I know it's going to take time but I promise that I will prove it to everyone that I have changed" he told her

"Ok" Sasha said smiling at him.


	35. 34 We need to talk

Thursday morning Leati and Rose were back in Pensacola helping the movers carry all of her things into the house.

"That's the last of it" The young man said

"Thank you" Rose said handing him a tip and closing the door.

"Damn women you have a lot of shit" Leati said putting a box down.

"It's a whole house Le and that's minus the stuff I had to sell" she told him wrapping her arms around his waist "But if it's too much I can always go but my house back" she told him

"No" he said quickly while tighten his grip on her "You're not going anywhere" he said kissing her "What I meant was I don't think you have enough stuff" he said with a grin.

"Kiss ass" she said pulling away and opening a box he rushed behind her and pulled her back into his chest.

"You love when I kiss your ass" he said into her ear before giving her butt a light squeeze and then grabbing a box and running upstairs.

After a few hours of unpacking Rose was in the kitchen with headphones in dancing while cooking lunch for them Leati walked in and leaned in the door way and watched her as she sung the song that was playing.

 _ **I get goose, I get bumps  
I get chills and I'm all shook up  
I give in, I give up  
I surrender to your love  
I'm a fool, I'm a mess  
Got my heart beating out of my chest  
I get goose, I get bumps  
I get chills and I'm all shook up  
I get goosebumps, I get goosebumps  
I get, whoo ooh ooh**_

Leati couldn't help but fall even more in love with her as she moved around the kitchen Rose turned and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"You scared me" she said pulling the headphones out "How long have you been standing there?" she asked him

"Long enough to know that you surrender to my love and I give you goosebumps" he said with a smirk.

"What makes you think I was singing about you?" she asked leaning against the counter "You never know I could have been professing my feelings for Ambrose I mean he did offer for me to join him and Renee" she told him

Leati picked her up and sat her on the counter and started kissing her neck she let out a loud moan as he sucked harder and squeezed her ass.

"Ambrose, really now" he said against her neck "Do you think he can make you feel the way I do?" he asked slipping his hand in her shorts.

"Trust me I don't think anyone can make me feel the way you do" she said pulling his shirt off

"You know we don't have to get JoJo for another hour" he said "How about you show me how I make you feel?" he said kissing her.

Leati picked her up and went to carry her upstairs but she shook her head no and pointed back at counter "Right there Anoa'I" she said

"God I love you" he said kissing her.

After their session Rose walked over to the oven and pulled out the now burnt chicken and dumped it in the trash.

"I promise I can cook" she told him

"Babe I know" he said laughing "Let's go get Jo and we can grab a pizza on the way home" he told her kissing her head.

* * *

They pulled up to his parents' house to pick up JoJo they hopped out of the car and headed to the door when he stopped and ran back to the truck grabbing something out and slipping it in his pocket before going inside the house.

"Daddy" JoJo Yelled running in from the backyard "Rose" she said hugging both their legs

"Hi Sweet Pea" Rose said kissing her cheek.

"Hello Rose" Sika said hugging her along with Patricia

"Hey" she said smiling at them.

"Rose I want to show you my drawing" JoJo said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the backyard.

Leati took this as his chance and turned to his mom and dad "I need to talk to you two" he told them walking into the living room.

"What's going on?" Sika asked with a worried look

"This" he said showing them the object from his pocket "I was wondering if I could have your blessing to bring Rose into the family officially" he told them

"A thousand times yes" Patricia said with tears

"You don't even have to ask son" Sika said "She's had our blessing since the day we met her" he told him.

"What about her parents?" his mom asked

"Took care of that already" he said to them

 _ **Tuesday RAW had a live event in Connecticut so he took this as a chance to go to Rose's parents' house and ask them the all-important question he walked up to the door and took a deep breath before rubbing his sweaty hands on his pants and knocking on the door.**_

" _ **Joe what a pleasant surprise come in" Patricia said closing the door "Is everything ok?" she asked**_

" _ **Yes I was just wondering if I could speak to you and Mr. Levesque" he told her they walked into the dining room where her father was at.**_

" _ **Well hello Joe" Paul Sr. said standing up shaking his hand "What brings you by? He asked**_

" _ **This does" he said pulling a box out of his pocket and handing it to him.**_

" _ **OH My" Patricia gasped with a huge smile "Yes a million times yes" she said quickly while wiping a tear from her cheek.**_

" _ **Not so fast" Paul Sr. said looking at her then back at Leati "Do you love her?" he asked**_

" _ **More than words can describe" Leati answered**_

" _ **Will you give her the world?" he asked.**_

" _ **To the ends of it" Leati said smiling at him.**_

" _ **Don't break my little girls heart she has been through enough when it comes to love but I see the way she looks out and she loves you more than anything in this world" he told him "So yes you have our blessing" he added shaking his hand as Patricia hugged him.**_

"Looks like you're getting married" Sika said smiling at his son.

* * *

They were driving back home when Rose looked down at her phone and felt an instant panic flash through her body.

"Baby what's todays date?" she asked

"The twenty forth" he answered

"Shit" she mumbled to herself "Will you stop by the store I need to grab a few things" she asked.

Leati nodded his head and pulled into the target parking lot parking the car all three climbed out and went inside.

"Daddy I have to pee" JoJo said

"Ok" he said grabbing her hand "Will be back" he told Rose before going to the bathroom,

Rose took this as her chance to grab what she needed and check out they went home and she rushed into the bathroom she opened the box and felt the panic take over again as she read the directions she set a two minute timer on her phone then called Renee.

"Hey Bestie" Renee said into the phone

"Hey" Rose said she took a deep breath then held up the box before letting her head drop.

"Holy shit" Renee yelled "Did you do it yet?" she asked

"Yeah" she answered "What if I am? We're not ready for this at all so much as happened we can't add a baby to all of this" she told her freaking out.

"Calm down" Renee said "Lets cross that bridge when we get there" she added

The timer went off and Rose grabbed the stick off the sink and turned it to Renee they both looked at each other when they heard a knock on the door.

"Baby, you ok?" Leati asked

Renee mouthed talk to him before blowing her a kiss and hanging up the phone Rose walked over and opened the door she looked up at him as his eyes landed on the pregnancy test.

"We need to talk" she said to him.


	36. 35 Nervous

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope your still enjoying this story! Thank you for checking it out it means the world!**

 **So this originally was an edit but then it kind of took a life of its own and went in a different direction because I wanted to change a few things so with that being said this version is longer because I broke things up and moved things around and I have to say I like it a lot!**

 **Please let me know what you think R &R F&F!**

 **Thank you Jessica619 and 76ERS for your review's on the last chapter~!**

 **Love Always!**

 **BalorRollinsRomanOrtonAreBAE**

* * *

Rose stared at herself in the mirror as her hands gripped the side of the sink and she dropped her head and sighed before looking back up.

"Get it together" she whispered to herself "What are you so nervous about? He is your boyfriend who you live with and are head over heels in love with so what's the issue" she said.

Her pep talk wasn't working as well as she would of liked it too she just felt like she was losing her damn mind so she pushed herself away from the sink and looked herself over and smoothed out her dress she was wearing a blue dress that stopped about mid-thigh it was strapless and hugged her curves just right.

"It's just a date" she said before checking her hair and walking out of the bathroom she grabbed her heels and slipped them on her feet before heading downstairs.

"Hot Damn" Nessa said from the bottom of the stairs "You look stunning" she added

"Thank you" Rose said blushing "Do either of you want to tell me what's going on?" she asked looking between Nessa and JoJo.

"Nope" They said in unison.

Rose didn't have a chance to respond when Leati came walking in from the living room he was wearing a pair of black slacks, a white button up t-shirt with his hair in a bun.

"Daddy you look so handsome" JoJo said running up to him.

"Thank you baby girl" he said kissing her cheek "Hi love" he said looking at her "You ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah" Rose answered "What's going on though?" she asked eyeing him

"Just a date night" he told her "After everything that has happened I think we deserve a night out" he added.

"Your right sorry, Lets go" she told him grabbing his hand.

He lead them out to the car and opened the door for her before heading to their destination she watched out the window as they left the city and entered into a woody area.

"Why are we in the woods?" she asked looking over at him "Is this part were you kill me?" she said watching the trees pass by.

"Nah I rather take you to a pig farm you know less evidence" he said laughing

"Seriously though where are we going?" she asked

"Come on I'll show you" he said parking the car.

They walked for about a minute before stopping in front of a log cabin that overlooked the lake.

"This is ours" he said standing behind her "I remember a conversation a few years ago of you saying how you hoped to own one someday so you could escape from the world so I decided to buy you one" he told her.

"Le" Rose turned and kissed him "I don't deserve you" she told him

She walked towards the cabin and let her fingers run up and down the wood she looked over and seen two rocking chairs pointing towards the water.

"I figured we be able to sit here on a Sunday morning and drink a cup of coffee with each other" he told her.

"I like the sound of that" she said to him.

Leati opened the door and lead her inside she gasped when she seen a blanket on the floor with a basket on it and flowers everywhere.

"Now I had every intention of doing this outside but a storm is coming in" he told her as he shut the door.

"This is perfect" she told him sitting down.

After they ate dinner he couldn't help but think that this was the perfect time and setting he stood up quickly and turned on some music Heaven by Kane Brown came through the speakers he reached his hand out and pulled her up from the ground.

"Dance with me" he said pulling her into him.

"Heaven couldn't be better than this" Rose sang to him.

Leati leaned down and captured his lips with hers before slowly pulling away and resting his forehead against hers.

"Ready for dessert?" she asked

"Not yet" he said.

Now it was his turn to be nervous he pulled back and turned the music down he grabbed the box off the shelf and looked at her.

"Baby" he said grabbing her hands looking her in the eye "I want you to know that I have never loved someone the way I love you, You are everything to me my moon, sun, and stars" he said "Most importantly you are my way of breathing and my heart there is not a second that goes by that I don't thank God for you and I truly don't know what I would do without you" he told her.

"I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that you were the one for me I told myself if I ever got the chance of loving you I was going to do it until the day I die" he told her

"Now I know we have had more ups and downs then most couples but I feel like that's what made us stronger knowing that we can take all the ugly and the bad and still withstand the storm together and that no matter what we always have each other in the end and nothing nor no one could ever ruin that" he said

"Rose I love you more than anything and you are the very reason my world goes round so I have to ask you the most important question that I will ever ask you" he said

Leati got down on one knee and opened the box it was a 2k rose gold ring with an oval shaped diamond in the center with diamonds surrounding the band.

"Rose Murphy Levesque will you make me the luckiest man alive and marry me?" he asked

She stared at him in complete shock and felt tears pull at the corners of her eyes as she looked down at the ring her heart was pounding out of her chest and she pushed all the fear of moving too fast to the back of her mind.

"Of course I will marry you" she answered him

Leati stood up and kissed her as his own tears fell down his cheek he pulled back and slipped the ring on her finger before kissing her again.

"I love you so much" he said

"I love you more" she said to him

He kissed her neck and picked her up by her thighs she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him as he walked them towards the room.

"Wait" she said "What about?" she asked

"Got it covered" he said pulling a box of condoms out of the bag "No more scares" he told her

"Good" she said "Now let's celebrate" she added kissing him again.


	37. 36 Cloud Nine

Rose was on cloud nine as she laid in bed next to the man of her dreams in a log cabin with the most beautiful ring she had ever seen on her finger she felt life couldn't get better than this she was getting everything she ever hoped and dream about so yes cloud nine is exactly what she was on.

"Were getting married" she said looking over at him "Like me and you" she added giddy.

"We are" he said kissing her cheek

"So are we going to eat that dessert?" she asked

"I thought we already did" he said kissing her

"Umm nope" she said shaking her head as his lips went to her neck.

"Are you sure?" he asked "I thought it tasted like this he said kissing her breast.

"OOH now I remember" she said arching her back off the bed "Can I have more?" she cried out.

He smirked against her skin as he trailed his lips down her stomach down to her thighs he kissed them before dragging his tongue over her center he licked back and forth as her hands dug into his hair and she pushed him father down.

"Don't stop" she moaned out "Please don't stop" she cried louder.

After a few minutes she couldn't take it anymore she pulled his head up to her lips quickly shoving her tongue in his mouth tasting every inch of it.

"Impatient" he chuckled against her lips.

"No I just want to feel every inch of my fiancé" she said to him

He quickly slipped in her but pulled out and grabbed a condom slipping it on before inserting himself again this time he went painfully slow teasing her he loved watching her wiggle underneath him she grabbed him by the hips and pushed him to the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Tease" she said looking down at him

Rose lowered herself down and moved her hips back and forth he gripped her waist and matched her movements the only thing filling the room were their moans after they both released she collapsed on top of him trying to catch her breath.

"I love you" she said kissing his chest and curling into his side

"Love you" he said as they both drifted off to sleep.

Later that afternoon Rose crawled out of bed and grabbed his shirt off the ground slipping it on then grabbing her phone off the nightstand she walked to the kitchen poured herself a glass of wine and went outside sitting in the rocking chair.

She took a few pictures of her ring then sent a group message to their friends and family she was getting ready to put her phone down when she seen Paul face timing her.

"Congrats big head" Paul said with bright smile

"Thanks fart face" she said back to him

"Let me see" he said she held up her ring and watched as Steph popped on screen "It's beautiful" he said

"You two knew didn't you?" she asked eyeing them

"Yeah I mean he had have our blessings too" Steph told her "But were so happy for you" she added

"Thanks" she said "Guys I have to go Renee is calling" she told them

"Ok we love you" Paul said hanging up.

She answered the other call and held the phone back and put the ring up because she already knew what was coming.

"OMG" Renee yelled jumping up and down "I am so excited" she yelled "I'm the maid of honor right?" she asked "Well of course I am who else could it be I mean there is Steph but screw her" she said rambling on.

"Re" Rose yelled making her shut up "It hasn't even been twenty four hours and you already have a cake picked out" she told her

"Sorry I am just so happy for you guys" Renee said

"Hey babe" Dean said popping on to the screen "So he is going to tie you up huh?" he asked with a cocky grin.

"In more ways than one" she said with a wink

"Can I watch?" he asked

"No" Leati said behind her before walking back inside

"He is no fun" Dean pouted

"Well we will let you two go see you in a few days love you guys" Renee told her before hanging up.

Rose laughed and opened the group message to a few responses and felt a huge smile take over her face as she did.

 _ **Sis, I am beyond happy for you! I love you guys so much-Trinity**_

 _ **Well look at you getting married and stuff! This is dare I say AWWWEESSOOMMEE-Miz**_

 _ **I'm a bridesmaid right?-Maryse**_

 _ **Damn it! I thought you were waiting for me? All jokes aside I am truly happy for you Ro!- Cena**_

 _ **I can't wait for the bachelorette party! Love you guys-Nikki**_

 _ **Oh were going into Brie Mode! Congrats Ro you hit the jackpot-Brie**_

 _ **Bud! I won't lie I shed a tear I am so happy for you-Styles**_

 _ **Hmm Little McMahon is getting married! Congratulants I owe you a drink-Randy**_

 _ **Welcome to the family UCE-Josh**_

 _ **Dummy she was already family were just making it official! Love you Ro-Jon**_

 _ **Yay another sister! Love you!-Summer**_

 _ **The ring is stunning! Welcome to the fam bam-Nessa**_

 _ **You're everything we ever hoped he find- Marytza**_

Rose smiled then put the phone down as he sat next to her he took a sip of beer as he read over the messages and sent a quick thank you to everyone.

"Babe is this our property?" she asked looking towards the lake

"Yeah there is no one around for a few miles" he answered her

Rose stood up and removed the shirt she was wearing and tossed it in his direction before smirking at him.

"Want to go swimming with me?" she asked he nodded his head yes and dropped his shorts and followed her into the water he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Le I don't tell you enough but you truly do mean the world to me and I would be completely lost without you" she said "You're the love of my life and I think deep down I have always known that but I was just too scared to admit it in fear of losing you and that is something that can never happen because if I did I wouldn't be able to breathe, see straight, or even function properly without you" she said

"You are perfectly imperfect and I wouldn't trade you for all the stars in the sky" she said "I am beyond blessed to have you and Jo in my life and I thank you for allowing me to be in both of yours life" she added

"I know our journey hasn't been the easiest and I'm sure we will have more things to deal with along the way but just know that I will protect you to the ends of the earth against any force that tries to threaten us I promise we will always win" she said

"I know you will" he said kissing her head "And I will too" he added

They went back in the house and took a shower she grabbed the ice cream out of the freezer and put some on a bowl with caramel and walked back into the room.

"What?" she said taking a bite "I like ice cream" she told him.

"Guess my cream filled Popsicle wasn't enough" he said to her

"Please don't ever say that again" she said laughing and sitting next to him.

"Can I have a bite?" he asked

Rose grabbed some on a spoon and dropped it on her boobs "oops" she said

"I'll take care of it" he said licking it off

He grabbed his phone and took a picture of them kissing and her holding her ring up and posted it on twitter and Instagram

 _ **Officially the luckiest man on earth! This woman is going to be my wife. I love you HardCoreRoWWE #Shesaidyes**_


	38. 37 Get home

_**A/N:**_ **Hey party people I hope your all doing good! I hope your still enjoying the story!**

 **Thank you to anyone reading it! and a shout out to 76Ers, Jessica619, I luv boondocks for the reviews means the world. .**

* * *

" _ **You need to get home now" Nessa said in a very distraught voice before hanging up**_

The forty-five-minute car ride felt like a lifetime as Rose watched the road go by her mind was going a million miles an hour she just kept replaying the words from their phone conversation over and over again it broke her heart into pieces.

" _ **Hey Nessa" Leati said into the phone**_

" _ **We have a problem" she said, "Tracy showed up and went off it was bad" she added "I can't get Jo to calm down even mom and dad came over and tried and nothing is working she needs you" Nessa said crying.**_

" _ **Ok were packing now we will be there as soon as we can" Rose said grabbing the bags.**_

Rose roughly wiped her tears and laid her head back on the seat she just wanted to get home and be with JoJo and find out what the hell happened.

As they continued to drive she let her mind drift to the first time her and Tracy had it out over the way she treated JoJo when no one was around.

 _ **Rose was making her way through the halls of the arena waiting for her match when she heard a little kid crying hysterically and someone berating her.**_

" _ **Stop crying before I give you something to cry about" Tracy yelled at JoJo "It's not my fault that you can do the moves that we have went over a thousand times I am starting to believe you just don't want to remember them" she said**_

" _ **I don't know why I even try anymore my life was perfect before you came along you ruined it" she yelled**_

 _ **JoJo was sobbing uncontrollably and fell to the ground putting her head in her lap and rocking back and forth.**_

" _ **Your worthless and useless if I didn't have to deal with you I could have a damn life I am so sick of dealing with you" she said, "You can cry all you want I don't feel sorry for you" she said with pure venom in her voice.**_

 _ **Rose had heard enough she stormed over and pushed Tracy back away from JoJo getting in her face.**_

" _ **What in the hell is your problem?" Rose yelled at her**_

" _ **Mind your own business bitch" Tracy spat back at her "This is between me and my daughter" she added.**_

" _ **Oh, it became my business because there is no way in hell I am letting you talk to a five-year-old child like that" Rose yelled "Your lucky she is right here because if she wasn't I would mop the floor with your uptight bitch ass" she added**_

 _ **Rose turned around and picked JoJo up who wrapped her arms and legs around Rose and buried her face into her neck.**_

" _ **Let's go find you dad sweet pea" Rose said kissing her hair.**_

 _ **She walked them to the men's locker room and knocked on the door and told her it would be ok.**_

" _ **Yes" Jon said opening the door his eyes landed on a crying JoJo and his face fell "UCE" he yelled.**_

 _ **Leati appeared in the door way and grabbed Jo out of her arms and hugged her tight while looking at Rose.**_

" _ **What happened?" he asked**_

 _ **Rose told him everything that she seen he nodded his head and told her thank you before grabbing his phone out and calling his lawyer filing for full custody.**_

They pulled up to the house and rushed inside they could see the hurt on everyone's faces as they shut the door.

"What happened?" Leati asked his sister

 _ **Nessa was sitting in the living room playing candy land with JoJo when she heard a car speed into the drive way and slam on its breaks followed by a door slamming then loud banging on the door.**_

" _ **Open the damn door" Tracy yelled**_

 _ **Nessa walked over and opened the door Tracy pushed her out of the way before looking around and then back at her.**_

" _ **What are you doing here?" Nessa asked**_

" _ **I want my daughter" Tracy yelled**_

" _ **You need to leave before I call the cops" Nessa told her**_

" _ **No, I want JoJo now" Tracy yelled "That bitch is not going to come play house with my daughter "How dare her post a picture calling my family hers and I can't believe he would even want to marry that no good whore" she yelled**_

" _ **I'm calling the cops" Nessa said pulling her phone out of her pocket.**_

 _ **Tracy threw some papers at Nessa's feet before stomping her own foot and pointing her finger at her.**_

" _ **I'll leave but you tell your no-good brother one thing that I will get full custody of my daughter and when I do none of you will ever see her again" Tracy yelled.**_

 _ **JoJo came running in from the living room already in tears she grabbed on to Nessa's legs.**_

" _ **Jo baby go upstairs" Nessa said to her**_

" _ **Yeah go upstairs you little brat" Tracy told her "You know once your dad and that bitch have their own kids they won't care about you anymore" she yelled as JoJo ran upstairs.**_

" _ **I can't believe you would talk to your own kid like that" Nessa said with her own tears**_

 _ **Tracy rolled her eyes and walked out of the house speeding out of the driveway.**_

"Then the cops showed up but since there was no physical damage and she left there wasn't much they could do just suggested you contact your lawyer" She told him.

"What were the papers?" He asked

Nessa grabbed them off the table handing them to him, he read them over and felt his blood start boiling he tightened the paper in his hands then threw them on the table.

"Bullshit" he yelled causing everyone to jump.

"What do they say?" Rose asked

"She filed to go back to court requesting full custody of Jo and for me to have limited visitations says that I brain wash her into hating her mother" he said

"Seriously" Sika yelled

"What else?" Rose asked, "I can tell there is something else" she added looking at him.

"It says the only way she will drop the custody battle is if me and you break up" He told her

There was a collective gasp heard in the room and Rose knew there was tears coming down her face she turned to walk out the door when he grabbed her by the waist.

"Baby I know your mad" he said

"I'm pissed" she said, "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be dealing with all of this" she told him

"No this is exactly what she wants to drive a wedge in-between us and I won't let her do that I have too much evidence against her that I can and will win full custody of her" he told her "Trust me baby it will all work out" he told her kissing her ear.

"Where is she?" Leati said looking at his family.

"Upstairs she won't come out of her room" Patricia told him.


	39. 38 Sweet dreams my love

Leati's heat broke as he stood in the door way and watched his daughter cry on her bed no kid deserved to be treated like this especially by their own mother.

"Baby girl" he said walking in and sitting on the edge of the bed "Talk to me" he told her but she wouldn't look at him so he picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"Jo the things that your mom was saying aren't true at all" he told her rubbing her back "You know, that right?" he asked

"Daddy please don't let her take me" Jo cried into his chest

"I won't baby" he told her "I promise that I will do whatever it takes to make sure that doesn't happen ok" he added.

"Are you and Rose going to have kids?" she asked him

"I hope so" he told her "Then you can have a little brother or sister" he added

"Oh" she said looking down at her hands and twirling her thumbs.

"But that doesn't mean I am going to love you any less or treat you any different than I do right now" he told her.

"Promise" she asked

"Pinky promise" he said holding his pinky up "I couldn't live without you Jo" he told her.

Rose came into the room and sat on the bed with them JoJo shot her head up and looked at her before climbing on her lap.

"Hi sweet pea" Rose said kissing her head "Jo I promise it's all going to be ok we will get through this as a family and I promise that you will never and I do mean never be forgotten or pushed to the side because quite frankly I need you in my life I mean who else is going to help me deal with this guy" she said throwing her thumb at Leati.

"Hey" he said looking at her

"See" Rose said with her eyebrows raised which earned her a giggle from her "Joelle just know you are the best little girl in the entire world your strong, beautiful, talented, smart, and the sweetest kid I have ever met and never let anyone make you feel different" she told her.

"Ok" JoJo said, "I love you" she told Rose

"I love you more" Rose said

"How about you go take a shower and get your PJ's on and we will meet you down stairs for a movie night" Leati told her

Jo nodded her head yes before jumping off Rose's lap and ran into her bathroom to get in the shower.

They walked into their bedroom and Rose yanked the drawer opened and started to grab clothes out before slamming it shut.

"That bitch has went too far" Rose yelled "She needs to be taught a damn lesson" she added

"I agree but we will do it in court we can't stoop to her level because that's what she wants so she has shit to use against us because she knows she can't win" he told her

"I know it just pisses me off so much" she added

"Me too baby" he said, "But let's just get down stairs and enjoy the night with our kid and help her forget about what happened for a little bit" he added

"Yeah" Rose said

They got dressed in there pj's and went downstairs joining the rest of their family to watch a movie of Jo's picking.

"Beauty and the Beast" she told them

"My favorite" Rose said sitting on the couch next to leati as JoJo squeezed in between them.

After the movie was over Leati walked his family out while Rose carried JoJo to bed she covered her up and kissed her head.

"I promise I will always protect you Jo" she said to her "sweet dreams" she added turning the light off and shutting the door.

Rose walked into her room and seen Leati sitting on the edge of the bed with tears running down his face as he sobbed into his hands she rushed over and sat down pulling him down to her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"It's going to be ok baby" she said bending down and kissed his head.

"Why is she so horrible to her?" he asked

"Because she is a horrible person" Rose said, "Tracy wanted you not a kid and when that happened she felt like her life was over so she takes her anger and hate out on the person she feels ruined her life when in reality she is just a horrible person" she said

"Promise you won't hurt us" he told her

"I will never hurt you or that little girl because you two are my world and heart yall are my family and unlike Tracy that means something to me so I promise that I will never hurt either of you" she told him

"Ok" he said

Rose ran her fingers through his hair and laid her head against the head broad she knew it was her turn to be strong for the man who was always so strong for her, she heard his breathing even out followed by a light snore she kissed his head one more time.

"Sweet dreams my love" she said before laying down next to him and falling asleep.


	40. 39 Visitation

**A/N: Hey everyone~ just wanted to say thank you for the support your giving this story it means a lot! Great news I have chapters written so you will see some updates in the next few days!**

 **Shout out to: I luv Boondocks, Jessica619, 76Ers for the reviews on the last few chapters and Charmed2011 for reaching out about the story!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Dean and Renee came to the house for breakfast and both of their hearts broke when they seen JoJo and how sad she still was.

"I want to kill that bitch" Renee said

"Me too" Rose agreed "like who talks to a little kid like that" she said angry.

Leati came walking into the kitchen with a hurt look on his face he grabbed water out of the fridge before looking at the other three.

"So my lawyer called and said I still have to allow Tracy her scheduled visitation time because if I don't she can use that against me in court" he said to them "So she is on her way over" he added before walking back into the living room.

Rose got up and followed him into the living room sitting next to him JoJo ran over and sat on her lap as she let out a cry she hated that they had to go through with this but she knew his lawyer was right so she had to push that anger aside and be there for JoJo.

There was a knock on the door Leati watched as her whole body stiffed he shook his head and walked over opening the door looking down at the person he loathed most in the world.

"Hey baby" Tracy said in a seductive voice while dragging a hand down his chest.

"Don't ever touch me again" Leati said grabbing her wrist and pushing her back.

Tracy was a little taken back because she had never heard that tone from him but she shook it off and put her bitch face back on.

"Where is my daughter?" she asked

"Our daughter is in the living room with Rose" he told her

"What is that bitch doing here?" she yelled at him

"Watch what you say" he said "Get in there spend your damn hour then get the hell out of my house" he told her walking back into the living room with her following behind.

"Will be in the kitchen" Dean said standing up grabbing Renee's hand

"Good idea" Tracy said as they walked out

"Bitch" Renee mumbled going in the kitchen.

She put her attention on Rose and gave her a straight go to hell look before squatting down and opening her arms.

"Come give momma a hug JoJo" she said

Jo froze in her arms then looked at her dad for an answer and against all his will nodded his head yes she climbed down from Rose's lap and slowly walked over to her mom and gave her a light hug.

"I want time with my family so you can go now" Tracy said looking at Rose.

"She can stay" Leati said

"No Le its fine" Rose said standing up "Probably better if I'm not in here anyways" she added walking over to him.

"No don't leave me" JoJo cried and grabbed her leg

"Sweet pea I'm not leaving you I'll be in the kitchen" she told her kissing her cheek "So if you need me just yell ok" she told her

"Ok" JoJo said wiping her tear.

Rose stood back up glaring at Tracy and said "If I hear one cry leave that little girl's mouth I promise you I will drag you outside"

She walked over to Leati and gave him a kiss he knew she did it to piss her off even more and he loved it.

"I love you" she said

"Love you too baby" he said

Rose walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table before rolling her eyes.

"I hate that stupid bitch" Rose said

"We all do" Dean said to her.

Tracy sat on the couch not paying any attention to JoJo and it made Leati want to throw her out of the house.

"Are you actually going to talk to her?" he asked

"All of this can go away in a snap of finger if you just do what I asked" Tracy said to him

"I'm not leaving Rose just because that's what you want if you want to drag this out in court and have all your dirty laundry aired then that's on you" he told her

"I don't get what you see in her anyways it's never going to last" she told him

"You have thirty minutes left" he said putting his focus back on the tv

"Well I need to leave anyways I am meeting a friend for a few drinks" she said standing up and grabbing her purse.

"Are you serious right now?" he asked "What you just wanted to come over here start some shit and then leave" he said "You know what whatever just go" he yelled at her.

The other three walked into the living room to see what was going on and all rolled their eyes when they seen she was leaving Dean bent down and told JoJo to come here.

"Princess how would you feel about all of us going to Disney today?" he asked

"I would be happy" JoJo answered with a smile

"Well then how about you run upstairs and get ready" he told her

"Ok Uncle Deano" she said going towards the stairs

"Jo tell your mom bye" Leati told her

"Bye" she said as she continued on her path.

"Thanks for turning my daughter against me" Tracy said to him

"You did that to yourself" Leati told her

She opened the door but then turned back around looking straight at him "Play house all you want because we all know how this ends" she said "Eventually she will see that she doesn't want any of this that she doesn't want some no good man and bratty kid holding her down and she will leave you and you will come right back where you belong with me" she told him

Rose had heard enough of her underhanded comments and the way she talked about her family she went to lunge at her but Dean caught her around the waist.

"Let me go Ambrose" she yelled while staring at Tracy

"I am all down for you beating the brakes off her but right now is not the time your daughter is upstairs and doesn't need to see that she is already dealing with enough so you have to calm down" he said into her ear.

"Let the bitch go" Tracy yelled

"Oh you don't want him to let me go" Rose yelled at her

"STOP" They heard a cry from the top of the stairs then saw JoJo run back to her room.

Rose broke out Dean's hold and sprinted up the stairs and into JoJo's room "Sweet pea I'm sorry" she said hugging her

"I don't want yall to fight" she cried

"I know and I'm sorry I just don't like the way treats you and dad that's all but I promise from now on I won't that I will not argue or fight with her when she comes to the house" she told her .

"Ok" she said as they stood up and went back downstairs "Who is ready for Disney?" she yelled

"We are" Renee said jumping up and down

"You're crazy" JoJo told her "but I love you" she added

"I love you too" Renee said kissing her cheek.

"Sorry" Rose told Leati

"Don't be" he said kissing her head "Let's go" he added

"I love you momma" JoJo said kissing her cheek

All of their eyes almost popped out of their heads when she said that but all grinned right after.

"I love you too" Rose said kissing her head as they walked out the door.


	41. 40 Pictures

Tracy made her way into the bar and walked to the corner booth sitting down as she looked at the women across from her.

"What are we going to do about this?" she asked laying her phone on the table "Their engaged" she yelled making a few people look at them.

"Look will handle it I have some things that we can use when the timing is right but right now we just wait" Mickie told her.

"Ok" Tracy said "This custody battle is going to get nasty and I'll make sure of it that is bound to cause some sort of riff between them" she added

"I take it he told you he wasn't leaving her" she said rolling her eyes

"Can I ask you why your still on doing this to them?" Tracy said

"What do you mean?" Mickie asked

"I mean that I know why I am hell bent on breaking them up one because I want my daughter and two because that women has been on his mind since the day he met her but I don't get why you hate her so much" Tracy said

"Because her last name is Levesque and she is basically handed everything she acts like she is better than the world and just when I had him were I wanted him she decided that's when she wanted to stop being in love with Colby and that's not fair to me" she told her

"I guess" Tracy said standing up "Well I have to go so will talk soon" she added before walking out of the bar

Mickie scrolled through her phone finding the name she was looking for and let her finger hover over the call button before hitting call.

"Hey Friend" she said into the phone

"Hey you" The person said back

"I need your help with something" Mickie said before telling the other person her plan.

* * *

The next night Rose was sitting in catering going through her emails when Trinity came skipping up to her and hugged her tight.

"I'm so happy you're on smack down" she said to her

"We are too" Jon and Josh said and hugged her

"Thanks guys" she said "You know what I'm glad I am too" she said "Over here I'm getting a better title shot and don't have to live in the Rhonda spotlight" she said laughing

"True" Trinity said "You just have to live in mine" she added with a wink.

"I'm ok with that" she said laughing

Randy walked up to the table and sat down with the group smiling at Rose.

"What's that look for?" she asked him

"Just never thought I see the day you get married it brings a tear to my eye" he said wiping a fake tear.

"Haha" Rose said to him

"All kidding aside you deserve this and more" he told her

"Oh I like this Randy he is a big old softy" she said nudging Jon in the side.

"I am not" he said defending himself

"Whatever makes you sleep at night" she said with a wink "Remind me to send Kim some thank you flowers for making you less of an asshole" she added

The rest of the table laughed as a stagehand walked up needing Rose she smiled and stood up "We still on for tonight?" she asked Randy

"Yup I owe you that drink" he said to her

"Ok meet you after" she told him before waving bye to the other three.

* * *

Leati and Dean were sitting by some crates going over there tag match and spots when Colby came walking up to them.

"Hey fellas" he said

"Colby" Dean nodded at him

"Look I just wanted to tell you sorry and congratulations" he said looking at Leati

"Thank you" Leati said to him

"Well my match is next so see you later" he said walking off.

Dean slapped Leati in the stomach and gave him a look before looking back at Colby.

"Colby" Leati yelled "Hey were going out after the show to celebrate your welcome to join us if you want" he told him.

"Cool I'll be there" he said smiling and going to gorilla.

* * *

Later that night Rose was in her hotel room changing when she heard her phone ring.

"Hello fiancé" she sang into the phone.

"Hi baby" he said smiling at her "What you up too?" he asked

"Just getting ready me and Orton are going out for a drink" she said to him

"Oh yeah tell him I am watching him" he said with a serious look

"You're so crazy" she said laughing "how are you feeling I seen clips of your match?" she asked

"I'll be sore but I will live" he told her

"Well I will give you massage when we get home" she told him

"With a happy ending?" he asked rising his eyebrows

"The happiest" she said laughing "What are your plans for the night?" she asked

"Dean is taking me out and Colby is coming" he told her

"Really?" she asked shocked

"Yeah everyone deserves second chances right" he told her

"Right" she agreed "Well I'm about to go meet him so I will call you when I get back" she told him

"Ok be careful babe" he said

"I will I love you" she said

"Love you too" he told her before hanging up.

Rose made her way into the bar and found Randy she slid on the stool next to him before slipping off her jacket.

"I already ordered" he told her

The bartender walked over and put two shots of Jameson in front of them and two beers they grabbed the shots and held them up.

"To little Levesque getting married" he said as they downed the shots.

Rose heard her phone vibrate so she pulled it out and stared at the pictures that appeared on her screen they were from the costume party and they were of him and Mandy kissing she scrolled through them before dropping her phone on the bar and downing her beer.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked she didn't say anything just nodded her head toward her phone he picked up and looked through the photos he shook his head before sitting the phone back down.

"Calm down I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for those so don't jump to conclusions" Randy told her.

* * *

Dean, Colby, and Leati were sitting around the table drinking when a women came walking up to them they all gave each other a weird look before looking at her again.

"Look who it is" the women said looking at Leati.

He was getting ready to respond when his phone buzzed and he received pictures of Rose and Randy laughing and smiling at each other at a coffee shop then a few of them hugging and getting in the car together he gripped his phone tighter before laying it back down on the bar and ordering shots.

Colby grabbed his phone and looked through the pics before handing it to Dean they both shook their heads before looking at him.

"You know that those mean nothing right?" Dean asked

"Just two friends having a coffee" Colby added

Leati didn't respond he just continued to down shots and beers for the rest of the night.


	42. 41 A plan

Rose downed another shot before pushing the glass away she looked over at Randy who was looking at the pictures he let out a small chuckle before laying the phone in-between them.

"What's funny?" She asked sipping her beer

"These horribly bad staged photos are" he said pointing at the phone "I mean look at this one he is totally caught off guard" he said scrolling to the next one "This one she is looking towards the camera giving it a thumbs up" he said to her.

Rose started laughing hysterically causing a few people to look over at them she try to catch her breath while standing up from the table and grabbing her stuff.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked eyeing her

"San Diego" Rose answered

"No I don't think that's a good idea your drunk" Randy told her standing up.

"Oh it's a great idea" Rose told him "But I never said I was going alone" she smirked grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the bar.

"We have an appearance tomorrow Ro" he said to her

"Will be back in time" she said walking to the passenger side "Let's go were losing night time" she said getting in.

* * *

Leati was gone about three sheets to the wind when she came walking over to him and rubbed his back and slipped her hand in his back pocket grabbing his key card.

"Don't touch him" Colby said to her

"So feisty" she said laughing "I'll go" she said winking at him and walking off.

"She needs help" Dean said shaking his head.

"I trust her" Leati slurred out of nowhere

"Who?" Colby asked

"Rose" he answered.

"Then why are you downing your drinks?" Dean asked him

"Because I am tired of people messing with us" Leati said looking at his two friends.

"We know big guy" Dean said patting his shoulder.

Leati nodded his head yes before feeling dizzy he laid his head on the bar the other two laughed and stood up each grabbing a side.

"Alright big dog lets go" Colby said as they walked out of the bar "Where is your key card?" he asked

"There both in my pocket" He answered in a mumbled voice.

They walked him to the room and laid him on the bed putting a bottle of water an aspirin next to him on the nightstand.

"I have a feeling I know who is exactly behind this" Colby said going to the door and walking back to the bar with Dean in tow.

* * *

Mickie sat with the other women at the bar the toasted to a job well done and now they just needed to wait for the right time hearing the door open she seen Colby and Dean looking around trying to find her she smirked "Go now" she told the other women who stood up and snuck out the door.

Colby spotted her sitting at the end of the bar and walked over to her slamming his hand on the counter.

"What is your issue?" he yelled at her

"What are you talking about?" Mickie asked him

"You know damn well what I am talking about" Colby said through his teeth

"What's going on?" Sasha asked walking up but no one answered her

"Why can't you just leave them alone? Huh back the hell off Mickie because I am telling you that if you don't Rose is going to do a hell of a lot more then break your nose" Colby told her before turning and leaving with Sasha and Dean following behind him.

* * *

The next morning Leati woke up with a pounding headache he sat up then rushed to the bathroom throwing up he stumbled back out of the room grabbed the pills and took a drink of water.

"I'm never drinking again" He mumbled to himself as laid back on the bed.

He was starting to drift off when he heard a loud knock on the door he sighed before getting up and grabbing a shirt and slipping it on.

"Rose" He said with wide eyes "Orton" he said looking pass her

"I try to get her to calm down it didn't work" Randy told him "You have thirty minutes then we have to get out of here so we can make our appearance I'll be in the lobby" he told her.

Rose walked in his room and shut the door she looked over at him before shaking her head "You look like shit" she told him

"I feel like it to" Leati told her

"Look we need to talk" She told him pulling her phone out

"We do" he said matching her gesture

They exchanged phones and both looked through the pictures then looking back at each other.

"How do we stop this?" Rose asked feeling defeated

"I wish I knew" he told her grabbing her hand

"What if we came up with a plan you know something that embarrassed her made her feel like crap maybe that could her to back off and leave us alone" Rose said

"What did you have in mind?" he asked

Rose smirked at him before telling him what they could do to get Mickie to back off once and for all hopefully.


	43. 42 This is your fault

**A/N: Hey everyone hope you had a great weekend! Here is an update to start Monday off!**

 **Thank you to-76Ers, Jessica619, and I luv boondocks for sticking with me and dropping reviews!~**

* * *

Rose rushed through the lobby with tears in her eyes and her cheeks stained she just wanted to get out of dodge without being stopped but it wasn't possible.

Colby noticed her first as he stood with Dean, Renee, Sasha, Randy, and Finn who all looked in the same direction with confused looks on their faces.

"Ro what's wrong?" Renee asked stepping towards he best friend.

Rose looked up at the group while eyeing Mickie out of the corner of her eye before she roughly wiped her the tears on her face.

"Everything" she said crying "Were done" she said loud for everyone to hear.

"WHAT?!" The group yelled in unison

"Why?" Colby asked her.

"Because he is a liar and a cheater if he wants that blonde bimbo to keep his bed warm at night then so be it because I'm done" she told them "There is no trust in our relationship so we decided its best to end it" she added.

"Those pictures aren't real and we all know it" Dean said to her

"Real or not it's been nothing but bullshit and drama since we got together and I can't handle it anymore" she told him "This is for the best" she added

"Look I love you guys but we have to go before we get fired" Rose told them before walking out of the lobby.

"I'll talk to her" Randy told the others following her out.

* * *

Everyone was angry they all turned to look at Mickie before walking over to her.

"This is your fault" Sasha told her

"How?" Mickie said crossing her arms with a smirk "It's not my fault that they have trust issues" she added.

Sasha was getting ready to hit her but felt Colby grabbed her arm and pull her back "not here" he whispered in her ear.

"Will all of you calm down" Leati's deep voice said causing them all to jump.

"No we won't" Renee told him

"Were sick of her messing with yall" Dean told him.

"I know but this was mine and Rose's choice it has nothing to do with her or anyone we simply realized we don't belong together so the best decision was to call it quits before it got any deeper" he told them.

"How can you say that?" Finn asked "I have never seen you two happier" he added.

"As Rose put it the honeymoon part of our relationship is over" he told them "Look it is what it is so can you all please let it go" he said walking out.

Leati hated lying to them but they needed everyone to think they broke up for their plan to work even their best friends.

* * *

Rose stared at the window knowing if she looked over at Randy she was bound to crack so she decided playing the silent card was her best option.

"Why would you two end it over something so childish and stupid?" he asked

"It's what was best" Rose said

"No it wasn't it means she won she got what she wanted you two apart" he told her

"Can you please let it go?" she asked "I don't want to have this conversation right now" she added.

Randy threw his hands up and sighed dropping it and just drove the rest the way in silence.

Rose rushed in the building getting ready so she can make it to her appearance in time she walked in the room and sat down waiting for the fans to come in she heard her phone going crazy in her bag so she pulled it out quickly and read the messages.

 **What the hell?- Renee**

 **Please don't throw your relationship away all because of some fake pictures-Dean**

 **Ro, come on think all of this through you love him and he loves you don't let some lies come in between yall- Colby**

Rose didn't respond she just locked her phone and slipped it in her bag she didn't have the strength to lie right now.

* * *

Leati sat backstage in catering staring at his phone when he heard the chair next to him move he looked up and seen Mickie sit down.

"Hi there handsome" she said with purr.

"Mickie" Leati smiled back

"I seen what went down in the lobby today and I just wanted to check on you and make sure you're ok" she told him.

"I'm good its better it happened now then later on down the road" he told her

"True" she said smiling "Well if you need a friend I'm here" she told him

"Thank you" he said smiling at her getting up "Are you heading to Orlando after the show?" he asked her.

"Yeah going to lend a hand at the PC" she told him.

"Would you like to grab dinner tomorrow night?" he asked

"I would love that" Mickie said with a huge smile.

"Great see you tomorrow night then" he told her walking off

Leati pulled out his phone to send Rose a text.

 **She agreed to a date-Leati**

 **Great!-Rose**

 **I hope this works-Leati**

 **Me too! My match is next so I will call you tonight I love you-Rose**

 **I love you too-Leati**

He sighed as he waited for his match to start he was ready to put all of this behind him so they could be happy and not have to watch their backs all the time.


	44. 43 Let it go!

Rose walked into the house leaving her bags by the doors she turned just in time to catch JoJo in her arms.

"Hi momma" JoJo said kissing her cheek

"Hi sweet pea" Rose said back "I missed you" she told her

"I missed you too" she said smiling

"Hey what about me?" They heard Leati say she put JoJo on the ground and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I...Missed…You…Too" she said in-between kisses

"I missed you more" he told her

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your hot date" she said laughing

"Ugh don't remind me" he told her grabbing her bags and going upstairs.

Leati took a shower and got dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans and a white t-shirt he put his hair into a man bun and slipped on his Nikes before walking back downstairs.

"How's this?" he asked

"You look sexy as always" Rose said with a hint of sadness

Leati walked over to her and put his fingers under her chin and made her look at him.

"I'm not thrilled about this either but babe we have to get her off our backs and this might be the only way" he told her

"I know I just don't like lying to everyone and I don't like the idea of my fiancé going out with another woman even if it's fake" she told him.

"I know baby" he told her kissing her

"Now one rule if she tries to kiss you side step on the bitch I don't want her lips anywhere near your face" she added

"Me either" he told her "You know who's lips I do want though" he told her

"Who's?" she asked

Leati smirked before leaning down and capturing her lips with his in sensational kiss he slowly pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Well I better getting going I will you see you tonight" he told her grabbing his keys and walking to the door "I love you" he said

"I love you too" Rose said shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Leati pulled up to the restaurant and parked the car he seen Mickie was already waiting by the door he took a deep breath and got out.

"Here goes nothing" he said to himself

"Hey handsome" Mickie said as he walked up

"Mickie" he said giving her a small smile.

They walked in and sat at the table he took a glance around the restaurant to make sure no one was taking pictures of them.

"I have to tell you a secret" Mickie said breaking the silence

"What's that?" he asked

"I have been so nervous and excited about tonight all day" she told him.

Leati didn't have to respond since the waitress walked over to take their order he handed her the menu then cussed to himself when he seen Dean, Renee, Sasha and Colby walk in and sit at table right by the door.

"Everything ok?" Mickie asked rubbing his hand

"Yeah" he said pulling his hand back as he felt his stomach turn "Look I just think that things should go slow I mean I did just break up with Rose not even a day ago" he told her.

"I understand we will go as slow as you possibly want" she said with a sexy voice while biting her lip.

After dinner they got up and walked towards the door he tries to slip pass the group but it was too late because Sasha spotted them.

"Joe, are you for real right now?" she said looking between him and Mickie

"Sasha let it go" Leati told her

"No I will not let it go how can you be on a date with the women who try to ruin your relationship?" she asked

"You wouldn't understand" he told her

"Then make us" Renee said

"Me and Rose don't belong together she made the choice to end us so what I am supposed to do sit around and mourn her" Leati said

"Yeah actually you are" Colby said "You two didn't even break up twenty fours ago and you're on date with her" he said throwing his hand in Mickie's direction.

"You're an idiot" Dean said "No wonder there is no trust first you two believe some dumb pictures that mean nothing and second your already on another date I repeat you're an idiot" he told him.

"Like I said you guys wouldn't understand so now if you will excuse us were going to head out" Leati said as he walked them to the door.

"Hey don't worry about them they will get over it" Mickie told them

"Yeah" Leati said walking to his car Mickie stood on her tippy toes and try to kiss his cheek but he moved back and shook his head "too soon" he told her

"Sorry" she said with a giggle

"I need to get home but ill text you" he told her getting in the car and driving off.

Mickie was walking to her car when she felt a fist hit the side of her face she fell to the ground and looked up to see a seething Sasha standing over her.

Sasha delivered more punches until Colby pulled her back and held her against his chest "Sasha calm down" he said to her

"No I won't calm down" she yelled "You have meddled in peoples life's for too long and I'm done with it I won't sit her and watch you weasel your way into his life" she yelled "He is hurt right now that's the only reason he is giving you the time of day" she added

"Stay the hell away from them or next time I am putting you in a hospital bed" she told Mickie "Now I know you're going to run and tell Vince and I don't even care tell him so I can get fired" she said "You're a pathetic excuse for a women" she added walking off.

* * *

Leati was lying on the bed when his phone went off he opened the message from Mickie it was a picture with her lip busted open and a black eye.

 **I guess she really hates me-Mickie**

 **Who?-Leati**

 **Sasha-Mickie**

"You deserve it" He said

"Who deserved what?" Rose asked walking in from the bathroom and sitting on the bed she looked at the picture and shook her head.

"I guess our friends aren't letting it go" she said

"Guess not" he said with a chuckle "But this will all be over soon I promise" he added

"Then I can plan the wedding" she asked

"Yes babe your dream wedding" he said kissing her.


	45. 44 We need to talk

**A/N: I hope your still enjoying it! the good news I am ahead in writing so there should be some updates soon!**

 **Thank You! Jessica619 76Ers and I luv boondocks for the reviews!**

* * *

Sasha was sitting with Colby in catering when Finn joined them at the table followed by Renee and Dean.

"Hey Rocky" Finn said with a smirk

"Bite me" Sasha said to him

"You know I don't blame you for snapping" He told her

"I don't either" Renee said

"Yeah" Sasha said "Now I'm just waiting for management to come and get me because we all know she snitched" she added

Mickie came walking in with an ice pack and sat at the nearby table they all snickered until they seen Paul coming towards them.

"Hey Sasha tonight your teaming with Alexa and Bayley we had to pull Mickie out said she fell down her stairs and re broke her nose" he told her

"And Colby you're in the opening segment" he added before walking off.

They all gave each other questioning looks then looked over at her table "Why did you lie?" she asked

"Because Joe asked me to" she said simply

"Right" she said

"I'm sorry for everything I truly am but it's not my fault that they broke up they just weren't meant to be" she told them "Even though you guys hate me for no reason I kept my mouth shut because my man asked me too" she told them getting up and walking away.

"Her man" Dean said with disgust

"At least you're not in trouble" Renee told Sasha.

* * *

Rose was backstage getting hair done for the house show when she got a text from Leati.

 **She lied like I asked her too-Leati**

 **Good last thing we need is someone losing their job over this-Rose**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Trinity yelled causing her to jump.

"Trin" Rose said

"all we asked was for you not to hurt him and the minute you can't handle some fake pictures you go running off in the other direction" she said

"Let me explain Trin" Rose said

"No you don't get to" she said "I can't believe you would be so stupid to believe that shit" she added walking off.

Rose got up and rushed into an empty room letting the tears fall she wasn't sure how much more of the lying and drama she could handle she heard the door open and seen Randy pop his head in.

"Let me guess you came to yell at me too" she said looking at him

"Nope" he said "We have been friends for over fifteen years so I wouldn't throw that away over some drama" he told her "But since we been friends for so long I can tell when you're lying and up to something" he added

"How in the hell did you know?" she asked

"Because I seen you watching Mickie out of the corner of your eye in the lobby I didn't say anything in the car because I knew you wouldn't tell me" he told her with a smirk "Now you may have others fooled but not me so tell me what's going on" he added crossing his arms against his chest.

Rose sighed and told him what the plan was to get her to back off from messing with them.

"Damn I never knew you were so cold hearted" Randy said

"Well when you mess with my love life I am" she said

"Don't worry my lips are sealed" he told her

"Thank you" she said

* * *

Colby slammed his fist in to the wall because he felt totally responsible for this mess if he would have just left them alone and never asked for Mickie's help then this whole mess could have been avoided.

He made his way down the hall and found Leati talking to Mickie he felt the anger rise in him again and stormed over to them he pushed him back against the wall and got in his face.

"How could you do this to her?" he asked "I know I fucked up but I believed in you so much I never thought you were that type of guy" he added

"You need to back off" Mickie spat at Colby

"Shut the hell up" he said to her

"Were happy you need to back off" she told him

"I told you to shut up" he said "And no I won't back off I'll be damned if I let him end up with someone like you" he said

"Get the hell off me Lopez" Leati said pushing him back "And mind your business" he added

"No" he yelled "I won't allow you to make a huge mistake that you will grow to regret" he told him

"COLBY" Paul yelled causing them to jump "I'm not sure what's going on but this isn't high school drama class" he said "Go do your jobs" he told them walking off.

* * *

Rose came walking out of the room and ran into someone she was in shock when she seen who it was.

"Lynn" she said

"We need to talk" she said showing her some pictures on her phone.


	46. 45 Change of Heart

Rose felt her heart fall in to her stomach and the need to puke as she stared at the pictures.

"What is this?" she asked barley above a whisper

"Those are pictures of me and your fiancé in bed together a few nights ago, But that's what I want to talk you about" Lynn told her

"Talk about the fact that you hate me so much you would do that to me again" Rose asked in disbelief with tears running down her face.

"But that's the thing we didn't" Lynn told her "Look I was mad at you for years over some petty shit that happened when we were teenagers but I ran into Todd the other day and he told me everything that really happened that night and I am so sorry I didn't believe you" she said

"I'm sorry for all the Phil shit I should of never hooked up with him that night and I will always regret that I did all that to hurt you but that was never fair because honestly you did nothing wrong" she added

"Lynn" Rose said but she shook her head no

"Let me say this" she said "You may never forgive me for all the hurt and pain I caused you and I don't blame you for that but your my little sister Ro and I just want you back in my life I want to regain your trust so I am starting with the truth about the pictures" she said

"The other day I got a phone call from Mickie and some other girl her name slips my mind Trisha I think" she said

"Tracy?" Rose asked

"Yeah that's it" Lynn said "They asked me to help them out with breaking you two up and I must remind you this was before I learned the truth" she said

"Anyways I waited until he got drunk and stole is key card out of his pocket and after the guys dropped him off in his room I snuck it took his shirt off and snapped the pics we knew he be too drunk to remember anything about it" she said

"We were going to wait until the right moment to strike because we knew how hurt you be by them but I can't go through it I can't hurt you like that again" she said

"So this was Mickie and Tracy plan?" she asked

"Yeah" Lynn answered

Rose felt pure rage course through her entire body she was ready to break someone in half she couldn't believe someone hated her so much that they stoop to re-opening those painful wounds.

"Thank you for telling me the truth" Rose told her "It doesn't mean I forgive you but I am willing to try and work past this because I have missed you Lynn" she said

"Me too" Lynn said

"I need you to send me those pictures but don't tell a soul that you told me about them" she told her

"I won't" she said "So what's the plan to get back at her" she asked

"Break her heart" Rose said

* * *

After the show Finn, Dean, Renee, Sasha, and Bayley went to grab some food they were all eating when Mickie and Leati walked in and sat at the counter.

"I still can't believe he would start dating her after everything" Dean said staring at them

"You should have put her in the hospital" Bayley said to Sasha

"Has anyone talked to Rose?" Finn asked

"No" Renee said honestly "Were all mad at her" she added

"I understand but I heard Trinity laid into her backstage" Finn told them.

"I been a shitty best friend to her I bet she feels so alone right now" Renee said looking down.

* * *

Leati's phone started to ring so excused himself and walked outside to answer it "Hi baby" he said

Rose started yelling he had to pull it away for a moment before putting it back to his ear.

"Babe you have to calm down I can't understand you" he said he heard her breathing even out "Ok now talk to me" he said

Rose told him what Lynn said and sent him the pictures telling him who was behind all of this.

"That bitch" he said through gritted teeth "Teaming up with Tracy is lower than low" he added

"We have to hit both of them were it hurts we have to cause them the pain there causing us I can't do this anymore Le" she said

"They will I promise" he told her "We just have to keep it on the low if they find out this all fake it could get bad" he told her

"I know but uh Orton kind of figured it out" she said "Trin snapped on me so I went to an empty room and well he followed me in and figured it out so I told him what's going on" she said

"Ok I trust he won't say anything but no one else can know" he told her

"On a lighter note I have something I want to show you for the wedding" she said sending him a picture

Leati didn't notice that someone came out and was standing behind him listening to the conversation.


	47. 46 Can someone fill us in?

Leati stood there smiling from ear to ear when she told him some of the things she picked out for the wedding.

"I like that one" he said after he looked at the picture

"Good I had a feeling you would" she told him

"I am ready for this to be over so we can get married and make babies" she said to him

"I love the sound of that" he said with a huge grin

"I love you le" she told him

"I love you more babe" he said "Ok I will talk to you in the morning love" he added before ending the call.

Leati smiled while slipping his phone in his pocket he turned to go back inside but was met with a glare he cursed to himself while rubbing his neck.

"Hey Re" he said to her with a smile

"Don't hey Re me" she said looking at him "What the hell is going on?" she asked sternly

* * *

"I'm really sorry again Ro" Lynn said

"Please stop apologizing you have all night I can tell you mean it so please stop" she said taking a drink of her coffee.

"Ok sorry" Lynn said she looked down and chuckled

"So are you going to help me?" Rose asked her

"Yes of course" Lynn told her "You really love him huh" she said

"With everything in me" Rose said to her

"You know this will make mom and dad extremely happy" Lynn said laughing.

"Paul and Steph too" Rose said smiling as they continued to drink coffee and talk.

* * *

"OWE" Leati yelled as Renee slapped his arm again "Will you stop hitting me" he yelled.

"Why didn't you two tell us?" she asked "We have been treating you both so bad" she added smacking him again.

"We didn't tell you because we need this plan to work and the less people involved made it look real if all of you were upset with us then Mickie wouldn't catch on" he told her

"I feel so horrible" she told him

"Don't" he said shaking his head "You didn't know and that was the point so don't be sorry" he told her

"So let me get this right you and Rose aren't broken up your only faking it to humiliate Mickie so she will back off and leave you alone" Renee asked

"Yes" he answered

Renee slapped his arm again and gave him the side eye before shaking her head "Does anyone else know?" she asked

"Orton figured it out after Trin got mad at her" he told her "Oh and her sister Lynn" he added

"What?" Renee asked confused

Leati told her everything that happened with Lynn and showed her the pictures Renee shook her head in disbelief.

"You can't say anything to anyone Re" he told her

"I won't" she told him

"Everything ok out here?" Mickie asked looking between them

"Yup" Renee said walking back inside

"The food is ready" Mickie told him

"Coming" He said

* * *

Rose drove Lynn to the airport and helped her with her bag they stood outside the car Rose gave her a hug.

"Thank you for telling me the truth" Rose said

"I owed you that much" Lynn said hugging her back "I really hope all this drama goes away and you get your happily ever after" she told her

"Me too" Rose said "Have a safe flight" she told her

Rose got back in the car letting the tears fall she was starting to have a panic attack all of this was becoming too much she felt like she was going to explode from all the emotions she legit felt like she was on an episode of days of our lives.

She started sobbing uncontrollably when her phone started ringing she didn't even look at the caller id when she answered it.

"Hello" she said crying

"Ro, what's wrong?" Renee asked

"Everything" she said

"Where are you?" Renee asked

"I just dropped my sister off about to go to the hotel" she told her

"Ok well calm down before you drive and I will be there in a little bit" she told her before hanging up

Rose calmed down long enough to make it to the hotel but once she got out of the car she leaned against it and let the sobs take over again she couldn't move so she just stood there until she felt someone pick her up off the ground bridal style and carry her into the hotel she looked through the tears and seen Jon.

He looked down at her with a sad look of his own before going to the elevator "Trin, Josh get the button" he yelled at them

"What's going on?" Trinity asked as they stepped on

"Not sure I got a call from Re she asked if I keep an eye out to make sure she made it to the hotel said she was extremely upset" he told them

"Put me down" Rose mumbled he placed her to her feet but held on so she wouldn't lose her balance.

"What room?" Josh asked her

"1001" she told him as she handed him the key card.

They walked her to the room and opened the door once inside she laid on the bed and started crying again.

"She looks so broken" Jon told the other two

"There has be something going on" Josh said

"Lying can take a toll on you" Renee said from the doorway.

Rose sat up and wiped the tears looking at her "He told you?" she asked

"Yea and I want to help anyway I can" Renee said

"Can someone fill us in?" Trinity asked

"Payback" Renee told them.


	48. 47 Truth or Lies

**A/N: Hey everyone! First off thank you to everyone taking the time to read this story it means the world! Shout out to Jessica619, I luv boondocks, and 76Ers for the reviews!**

 **so we are hitting the home stretch i am ahead in writing by like ten chapters so go me lol! so updates are coming!**

 **Now the original version had a sequel this one is just one story! so I hope you stick with me! !**

 ****I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND OC CHARACTERS EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS"**

* * *

Rose paced around the living room as everyone threw out their ideas for payback she groaned to herself before looking at them.

"Will you all shut the hell up" she yelled letting out a strain of cusswords after "Look I know you all have your own personal reasons for wanting to bring them down but this right here" she said pointing around the room "Is exactly why we didn't tell anyone about the plan" she said

"There are too many hands in the cookie thing or whatever" Rose said

"Were sorry it's just that you two mean a lot to us and we want to help" Dean said

"I appreciate that I do but I need you to all act were still broken up and that you're still pissed at us" She told him.

"You don't have to be so harsh but you can still give the cold shoulder" Leati told them

"So what's next?" Renee asked

"It's time to knock Mickie down a few pegs" She told her

* * *

Rose walked through the doors of the performance center she smiled as she watched the NXT stars train it brought back found memories of her days she walked towards Paul and tapped on his shoulder.

"Hi big head" she said to him

"Hey little one" Paul said smiling as he walked them into his office.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, How have you been?" he asked

"Do you want the truth or lies?" she asked

"Lies" he said laughing

"In that case I am amazing my hair is soft, six pack is shining, squat booty on fleek and my smile is as bright as ever" she told him with a shit eating grin.

"Now the truth" he asked

"Horrible" she answered

Rose told him everything that has been going on she knew this was going against what she said earlier but he was her big brother.

"Wow umm that's intense" he said

"Yup" she said

"One good thing at least Lynn told the truth" he said "why didn't you tell me? I could of done something got her suspended or fired" he told her

"That's why you would of done that and what good would it of done none it just piss her off more and cause a bigger problem" Rose said.

"Agreed" he said nodding his head "What can I do to help?" he asked

"Nothing really we have it all under control" Rose told him "I just needed to see my big bro" she told him

"I love you too Ro" Paul said

* * *

Rose went back to the house she walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around his waist "Where is everyone?" she asked

"They all went home" he told her "Jo is staying the night with Nessa" he added

"So it's just us?" she asked

"Yup stuck with me sorry about your luck" he told her

"Well then I must say I am pretty damn lucky" she told him

Rose kissed him lightly but he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer making the kiss turn intense he picked her up by her thighs and slammed her against the wall as his lips found their way to her neck he sucked and bit every piece of skin he could She arched her back giving him better access and let a moan escape her lips as her nails dug into his back.

"Damn Le" she said in a heavy breath

Rose pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground before kissing him again he walked them to the living room and sat on the couch with her straddling his lap he yanked her shirt off and threw somewhere in the room.

"I want your lips" she said kissing him and shoving her tongue in his mouth.

Leati flipped them to the couch and took off her shorts as he kissed down her body he found her spot and went to work her moans filled the room she pulled him up and connected their lips again as her hands messed with his belt buckle.

"You're to dressed" she said against his lips

"Let's fix that" he said pushing his jeans to the ground

Leati got in-between her legs and started to move in a steady rhythm as she matched his thrust he kissed her with nothing but passion as they made love.

"I love you so much" he said as he picked up his speed.

"Baby" she said

"Let go" he told her kissing her ear they both hit their climax and collapsed on the couch.

"After tomorrow were done with all of it" she said kissing his chest

"Yes then we can get married" he said "Mrs. Rose Anoa'I damn that makes me smile" he said to her

"Levesque-Anoa'I" she said to him

"I love that too" he said kissing her as they drifted off to sleep.


	49. 48 Payback is a B!

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry i have been so MIA but i am on Vacy and for busy but fear not i have a few chapters to roll out! I'm not exactly sure how many chapters are left just hope you stil stick with me!**

 **Shout out to ANYONE reading this it means the world!**

* * *

" _ **Payback is a bad bitch and baby I'm the baddest" Demi Lovato**_

Rose took a deep breath as she sat in the corner booth of the restaurant she hid behind the menu when she seen Mickie walk in and sit down at a table followed by Tracy.

 **They're here-Rose**

A few minutes later Lynn came walking in and sat at the table she hit the record button on her phone then sat it in her lap.

"Would one of you care to explain what we're doing meeting in a public place like this?" Mickie said scolding the two women.

"Because we need to make sure the plan is still in play" Lynn said "It seems to me your getting caught up the attention Leati is giving you that you might be getting a little soft" she added

"I am not getting soft" Mickie told her

"Well if you're not then we can go ahead and release the pictures of Lynn and Leati that we took" Tracy said to her.

"No we can't" Mickie said quickly "I mean they're not even together anymore so there is really no point of putting those out there" she added "If those pictures get leaked then he will know that I had something to do with it and if I go down I am dragging the both of you down with me" she added.

"No that wasn't the deal Mickie and you know it" Tracy said "You said if we help you that you would make sure the judge gets an anonymous tip to lean his decision my way" she added

"Well I changed my mind and if either of you try to release them I will end the both of you I will deny all wrong doing and make sure all arrows point back to the both of you, Tracy you will lose custody of your daughter and Lynn I don't think your family will ever forgive you for backstabbing your sister all over again" she said

"Rose's hate for the two of you is so strong that I doubt she will believe a damn thing that leaves either of your lips" she said standing up "So now if you two will excuse me my man is waiting for me" she added walking away.

Tracy hit her hand on the table and got up storming out of the restaurant once Lynn seen that they were both gone she hit the stop button and went over to the booth Rose was in she slide in across from her handing her the phone.

"Thank you" Rose said smiling at her "Not only does this help the Mickie thing it should help in court as well" she added

"Of course" Lynn said smiling at her "Now I know I am not innocent but both of those women are bat shit crazy" she told her with a chuckle.

* * *

Dean, Renee, Sasha, and Colby sat at the bar with a direct view of Leati they had their cameras ready when they seen Mickie walk in and sit down across from him.

"Hi babe sorry I'm late I just had to handle some things" Mickie said rubbing his hand

"It's all good" he told her with a tight smile.

"I asked you to come here tonight because I need to tell you something that has been weighing heavy on my heart and mind since the first day I met you" Mickie said she took a deep breath then continued "I am in love with you" she said "Whole heartily without a shadow of a doubt in love with you and I really want us to have a real shot here so that's why I am laying it all out on the line" she said

"I know my track record isn't the best and I did some pretty shitty things but I just want to right my wrongs and say how grateful I am that you forgave me for the small stupid stuff I did" she told him.

Leati let out a chuckle that took her by surprise she watched him for a moment until his face turned into a cold hard stare.

"Can I ask you something?" Leati said leaning on the table "What chemical imbalance is wrong with your brain that makes you think that I would ever love you let alone ever be with you after everything you did to me and Rose?" he asked

"What?" Mickie said shocked

"Don't act like you don't know what I am talking about" he said to her "Let's see there is acting like a psycho person, having Phil show up to a party hoping it break us up, having Mandy kiss me while you took pictures of it, trying to get me to think her and Orton had something going on and the one that tops the cake waiting until I was so damn drunk that I wouldn't know what was going on and having her sister sneak into my room and take pictures with me in bed so Rose would think I was cheating on her" he said

"Does all that sound familiar?" he asked

"I…" she said stuttering

"You try to tear me and the love of my life apart and that's something I don't take to kindly so I asked myself what would Mickie do?" he said "Then it hit me I make you think we broke up that you finally won and that I actually would give you the time of day before I broke you" he said

"Yes we know everything looks like your friends and I use that word lightly ratted you out" he said

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she try to lie.

"I had a feeling you say that" he said pulling his phone and opening the recording Rose sent him he hit play.

Panic flew through Mickie's body as the recording played her plans exposed all the hatred and the scheming was now in the open and there was no way she could spin this in her direction.

"I mean you even teamed up with my ex-wife saying you help her get the judge on her side you do know bribing a judge is a felony right" he said with his eyebrows raised "Now there was one flaw in your big plan" he told her

"What's that?" she said crossing her arms

"You underestimated our love for each other" he told her

"How could you do this to me?" she cried

"The same way you did it us" he told her

"I will end you I will make sure Tracy gets full custody of her daughter and you will never see her again" Mickie said through gritted teeth.

"It's one thing to mess with me but you have me fifty shades fucked up if you think I am letting you threaten my daughter and i will be the only one ending any careers around here" he told her

"Say hi to the cameras" Renee said walking up to her followed by Sasha and Colby.

"By the way this is streaming live on Twitter, Instagram, and Facebook" Sasha said with smirk

"Turn it off" Rose said from behind them they all turned and gave her a questionable look but seeing the seriousness on her face they shut their phones off.

Rose walked toward her and took a deep breathe before punching her in the nose making her fall to the ground she climbed on top of her and delivered forearm after froearm until Colby wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her off.

"That was for every sick, twisted, and psychotic thing you ever did to anyone if i was you i would move the hell on with your pathetic life and stay the hell away from us because I promise you one thing Mickie if you ever and i do mean ever attempt to mess with my life or anyone i care about again it will be a lot worse then a broken nose and a black eye" Rose said turning on her heel and walking out the door.

"Have a nice a life" Leati told her as the group walked out.

Mickie was crying when she heard all the phones around her going off she looked at her screen and read the headline.

 _ **VIDEO of WWE superstar Mickie James posted on social media showing a creepy obsession over WWE star Roman Reigns**_

She started to read all the comments on Twitter that fans were posting

 **Wow what a loser! Mickie just ruined her own career #MickieisPsycho**

 **Mickie is a horrible person to stoop to those levels! #MickieisPsycho**

 **I bet she is released by Monday #MickieisPsycho**

 **I feel so bad for HardcoreRoWWE and RomanReigns for someone to mess with yalls personal lives is just sad I wish you two nothing but the best. #Truelovealwayswins**

 **Screw firing her just put her in a hell in a cell match against HardcoreRoWWE #MickieisPsycho**

"I am so glad that's over" Rose said looking up at him

"Me too" he told her kissing her


	50. 49 You deserve that much

_**Mickie was sitting in Vince's office when the door opened he walked in followed by Paul and Stephanie.**_

" _ **What the hell is wrong with you?" Vince asked her**_

 _ **She didn't respond just sat there frozen staring at the ground she was embarrassed, mad, and heartbroken over how all this turned out her WWE career now up in flames all because she couldn't let a man go .**_

" _ **What you did was out of line and I will not allow my company to look bad because some girl can't handle rejection this is the damn Cena shit all over again" Vince yelled**_

" _ **I'm sorry please just give me one more chance" she said crying**_

" _ **Nope seems like were fresh out of chances" Paul said**_

" _ **What are you saying?" she asked**_

" _ **Were saying your fried" Stephanie told her "Now go we will have security escort you out of the building" she added**_

 _ **Vince stood up from the desk and walked to the door "Good luck on your future endeavors" he said walking out.**_

 _ **Stephanie stood there staring daggers into her head she felt her blood boiling and heart pounding a mile a minute Rose was like a little sister to her and she be damned if anyone messed with her.**_

" _ **Babe" Paul said trying to get her attention**_

" _ **Get security" she said simply before slapping Mickie in the face as hard as she could she grabbed her hair and brought her lips to her ear and said "If you ever say her name, think of her, look in her direction, or even so much let any thoughts of messing with them again cross that puny little brain of yours I will personally ended you"**_

" _ **Got it" Mickie cried**_

* * *

 ****2 Weeks later****

Rose sat in catering flipping through bridal magazines while she waited for her match to start "Tacky" she mumbled "Don't have the body for that" she added

"You have the body for anything" Maryse said sitting next to her

"Ryse I miss you" Rose said excited and hugged her

"Miss you too" Maryse said "So what are you doing anyway?" she asked

"Just trying to get ideas for a dress" she told her

"Why don't you just go try some on it's the only way you will know if it's right or not" Maryse asked her

"I asked the same question a million times" Renee said sitting down

"I just been busy I haven't had time after everything that happened plus money in the bank is coming up and I am supposed to be winning the title so my schedule is going to be crazy" she said "And we are about to start the custody war with the evil bitch" she added

"All I hear is excuse's" Renee said "I get that you been through a lot but that's exactly why you need to do this because it's something you deserve your marrying the love of your life Rose and you should get to enjoy every perk of the wedding planning" Renee said

"Plus Leati will win custody quick so that's not even something to stress about" Maryse said

"Your right I do deserve that much" Rose told them with a smile.

"Rose" a stagehand said walking up "You're needed in gorilla" he told her

"I'll see you two later" she said getting from the table.

Renee waited until Rose was out of ear shot before turning to Maryse "So I scheduled her an appointment tomorrow to try on dresses" she said clapping her hands

"She is going to kill you and love you at the same time" Maryse said

"I know but it will be so worth it" Renee said happy.

Rose walked into gorilla and was greeted with smiles she looked and seen Leati standing there talking to Vince.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"They asked me to come said they needed to talk to me" he told her

"Me too" she said "I was summoned" Rose said to Shane

"Yes two things tonight were adding you to the main event tag match and you will pick up the victory for your team" he told her

"Cool" Rose said smiling "Second?" she asked

"I'll let Mark take that one" he said turning back to the screen.

"Thanks" he said giving Shane a side eye "The second thing is where you both come in" he said "They want you to join total divas" he told them

"Nope" Rose said before giving Leati a chance to respond "Our lives have been on display enough for my liking so no" she told him

"Will you just think about it before you give an answer?" he asked Rose nodded her head then walked to the curtain.

"Were not doing it" she told Leati

"Ok" he said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her head

"Well go knock them dead out there and I will see you when you're done" he told her

"I love you" she said

"I love you too baby" Leati told her kissing her as she walked through the curtain.


	51. 50 The One

"Re, where are we going?" Rose asked as they drove down the street.

"Mommy it's a surprise" JoJo said from the backseat

"You're in on this" Rose said turning to look at her daughter who had an excited look on her face "your Lucky your cute" she added laughing.

They drove for about ten more minutes before pulling up in front of Bellissima Bride and parking she looked out the window and seen Steph, Nikki, Brie, Maryse, Lynn, Trinity, Sasha, hers and Leati's moms and his sisters.

"Did you do this?" she asked looking over at Renee with a smile

"Yes I did I want today to be about you and actually enjoy being engaged" Renee said

Rose wrapped her arms around her as a few tears fell down her cheeks "Have I ever told you that you're the greatest best friend ever?" Rose asked as she wiped the tears

"Once or twice but I don't mind hearing it again" Renee said laughing

"Though I should kill you for being so sneaky" she told her getting out of the car she opened the back door and helped JoJo climb out then walked to the group giving them all a hug,.

They walked into the store that had a huge selection of dresses a blonde woman came walking up with a huge smile.

"Hello I'm Lacey, Are you the Renee party?" she asked them.

"Yes we are this is Rose the bride" Renee told her

"Well it's nice to meet you if you will come with me will find some dresses to try on" Lacey told her

Rose turned towards the group and gave them a smile before handing her purse to her mom she grabbed JoJo's hand and followed Lacey through the store.

* * *

Leati and Dean walked into the bar and sat at the table joining Paul, John, Bryan, Mike, Colby and the twins they ordered a round of beer and some appetizers they were sitting there talking when the waitress brought the beers over setting them on the table along with the food she put her attention on Leati and smiled brightly.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked running a finger up his arm Leati yanked his arm back and looked her over before looking at the other guys.

"You better be careful before Rose come stomp the both of you out" Jon said making everyone laugh she rolled her eyes then walked away.

"Alright we need to have some fun let's hit the strip club" Josh said rubbing his hands together with a huge smirk.

"Let's not" Mike said drinking his beer

"Come on it will be fun we get to see sexy women dancing while drinking what's there not to like?" he asked

"Our women murdering us" Bryan said to him

"Hell Renee is going to slap you for just suggesting that" Dean told him

"Then what do we do go play some put-put" he said sarcastically while rolling his eyes The men all gave each other a look then smiled at him.

"Seriously I was joking" Josh said shaking his head.

"Check please" Bryan called out with a smile.

* * *

Rose was looking through the racks trying to find all different styles she shook her head no when she found one that would barely cover her goods.

"Momma" JoJo yelled "What about this one?" she asked

It was a white strapless dress that was beaded on the top in sliver then ruffled at the bottom Lacey smiled putting it in the dressing room she found a few more before walking JoJo back to the others.

Lacey handed everyone a glass of champagne and JoJo some ginger ale before taking Rose back to the dressing room.

"This is so exciting" Nessa said

"Right I am so happy for them" Sasha added

Rose came out wearing the one JoJo picked out she stepped on the pedestal as Lacey put the vile on they all gave her different looks.

"It's not you" Steph told her

"Beautiful but not your style" Nikki said

"I agree" Lynn told her

Rose nodded her head and went back to the room she came out showing off a few more but none of them gave her the one feeling she was starting to lose hope until she looked at the last one hanging up out of all the ones she looked at this one was her favorite.

It was an off white full vintage lace dress that was tight at the top but flowed towards the bottom it was backless with lace straps that connected right below her neck she smoothed out the dress and felt a few tears come to her eyes.

"I think this is the one" Lacey said smiling at her through the mirror

Rose just smiled and took a deep breath before going out to show everyone she heard a few of them gasp and a couple sniffle it made her tear up more.

"You look stunning" Summer said as she hugged her mom who was crying

"Beautiful" her mom said wiping her cheeks then giving her a kiss

"Thank you momma" she said

"Well girl if this don't bring him to his knees I don't know what will" Trinity said as Maryse nodded in agreement.

"If you're wearing that I say screw the guys and we can marry each other" Nikki said laughing

"You're hot" Brie said with a wink.

Rose looked over at Stephanie who was balling her eyes out she grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears before shaking her head.

"Sorry this is just so amazing to see I love it" she said

Rose bent down to JoJo and grabbed her hand before looking her in the eye "Sweet pea I know this isn't one of the ones you picked out but what do you think?" she asked her

"I think you're the prettiest woman in the world" JoJo told her giving her a hug "I love you" she said kissing her cheek

"Me too sweet pea" Rose said standing up

"I'll take it" she told Lacey

"Great lets go get your measurements" she said walking to the locker room

"Let me change then we can meet up with the guys" Rose said "Renee can you come here for a second?" she asked walking off

They walked into the dressing room Lacey wrote down what she needed then left them alone.

"You haven't said anything" Rose said looking at Renee.

"I don't know what to say honestly besides you look breath taking, stunning, and pretty much every word that can describe beauty" she said "You have no idea how happy I am for you seeing you so happy and so in love just warms my heart and plus when you walked out there you had a sparkle in your eye that I have only seen once before and that's when your around Joe so I knew it was the one" she told her

"I love you Re" Rose said crying "Thank you for being the greatest best friend a person could ever ask for I have no clue what I do without you" she told her

"I'll always be here" Renee said "Now get dressed there is beer that needs to be drunk" she added laughing going to the door.

"Re one more thing" Rose said "Will you be my maid of honor?" she asked

"Well duh" she said clapping her hands and jumping up and down "Take that Steph" she said walking out.

"She is crazy" Rose said to herself


	52. 51 Cheaters

Leati, Jon, Cena, and Bryan were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe as they watched Dean, Mike, Josh, and Paul argue.

"You shot five times" Dean yelled

"Yeah so write it down on the sheet" Paul added.

"Yall don't know how to count" Josh told them

"Dude just take the L and move on to the next hole" Mike said smacking his arm

"Cheaters" Josh yelled walking off

"This has to be the most intense game of put- put ever" John said laughing

After shooting the last hole they turned in their clubs and walked back to the bar meeting the girls to finish off the night.

"So what did yall do today?" Maryse asked the guys.

"We had a very intense game of put-put" Bryan answered for them.

All the girls nodded their heads before looking at the guys again and gave them questioning looks.

"We don't believe you" Nikki said

"Right" Lynn said

"Seriously what did y'all do?" Trinity asked

"Strip club, Casino, or both?" Steph asked looking at Paul.

"We played put-put" Jon said with a serious face

"Whatever you say" Nessa said to them while the others girls laughed

"No trust" Josh said shaking his head.

Rose looked over at Leati who was talking to his mom she watched him for a moment feeling her emotions come over her again he looked over at her and grabbed her hand.

"Babe what's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing I just love you so much" she told him

"I love you too" he said giving her a kiss

"I found a dress" she told him with a huge smile "I am so excited" she added

"I can't wait for you to be my wife" he told her

They turned back to the group and joined in on conversation it felt great to not have drama for a night and not worry about watching your back the whole time.

"So are you guys going to join the cast?" Nikki asked Rose

Leati looked over at her and nodded for her to go ahead "Well we talked about it last night and we decided that we are not going to" she answered "Don't get me wrong I love the show and watch it faithfully but it's just not for us" she told her

Everyone nodded understanding and they enjoyed the rest of the day hanging out.

* * *

Later that night after Rose put JoJo to bed she walked in the bedroom and poked her head inside the bathroom and watched Leati for a second while he took a shower she bit her lip before stripping out of her clothes and stepping inside with him she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his back.

"Mmm" he moaned as she rubbed her hands over his chest

Leati turned and pinned her against the wall before attaching their lips in a hot and heated kiss she brought one leg up his side as she locked her arms around his neck pulling him closer he slid both hands to the back of her thighs giving them a hard squeeze before picking her up.

She locked her legs around him and deepened the kiss even farther she pulled away to catch her breath he attacked her neck in a flurry of kisses as she dug her nails into his back she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips when he hit her sweet spot.

"You like that" he mumbled against her neck she didn't respond just grabbed his face and pulled him to her lips again.

"I want you" she moaned

"You have me always" he said kissing her

He quickly inserted her finding a steady pace matching her thrust for thrust they stood under the water and stared into each other eyes as they made love.

"I'm about to bust" Leati said into her ear

"Not yet put me down" she said stopping he gave her a confused look but did as she asked he watched her garb the sponge and put some soap on it and washed his body.

"So you get me all worked up then just leave me hanging" Leati said looking down at her

"Oh I am not leaving you hanging at all I just need you to last all night" she said smirking up at him

"Fuck this shower" he said rising off quickly he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder smacking her ass.

Rose giggled as he laid her on the bed and started kissing down her body he hovered above her sex and looked up and locked eyes with hers.

"Let me give you a preview of our wedding night" he told her before attaching his mouth to her

Rose arched her body off the bed as tangled the sheets in her hand she clinched her thighs not being able to hold on much longer but before she could release he pulled away and got on top of her using his leg to push hers apart he slid in slowly teasing her.

"You're not being nice" she said to him

"You weren't in the shower" he said nipping her lip seeing the lust in her eyes he picked up speed.

"I love you so damn much" she said kissing him

"I love you more" he said back his lips never leaving hers as they released together then curled into each other's arms into a blissful sleep.


	53. 52 What are you seeking?

The next morning they both woke up they turned and looked at each other before giving each other a small sad smile then the dread took over today was the first day of this custody battle with Tracy and both just wanted it to be over.

"You better jump in the shower you have to leave soon" Rose told him rubbing his cheek "I'll go make breakfast" she said giving him a light kiss and got out of bed.

Rose slipped on some shorts and a big dog t-shirt and went downstairs she walked into the living room and kissed JoJo's head as she watched cartoons she walked into the kitchen and started breakfast.

Leati came downstairs after his shower he stood in the door way and watched JoJo for a minute before letting out a deep breathe he walked in sitting next to her on the couch and kissed her forehead.

"Hi daddy" JoJo said

"Hi baby girl" Leati said to her "Just know I love you and everything I do is for you ok" he said

"I know" she said smiling up at him

"It's ready" Rose yelled from the kitchen

After breakfast Leati stood up and looked at both girls he gave each one a kiss before grabbing his keys of the counter.

"I better go" he said to them

Rose could see the fear and sadness in his eyes so she walked over and grabbed his face giving him a reinsuring kiss.

"Everything will go great just stay calm and civil don't let her get the best of you" she told him "Me and sweet pea will be waiting for you to come home" she added shutting the door after he left.

* * *

Leati sat across from Tracy in utter disbelief as her lawyer read off her list of demands he leaned back in the chair biting his tongue it took everything in his power to not flip out.

"Lastly Ms. Anoa'I is requesting that Rose Levesque not be allowed around JoJo without her present" her lawyer said.

"What?" he yelled "That's bullshit Rose is not any harm to her they love each other and she treats Jo way better then you ever have" he said looking at her.

Michael patted him on the shoulder trying to get him to calm down before grabbing some papers off the table and handing them to the judge and her lawyer.

"These are documents that my client has collected over time about the mistreatment of the child in question there is also a police report from a few weeks ago when she showed up at my client's house and proceeded to yell, cuss and scream at my client's sister and their daughter" he told the judge.

The judge looked at the papers over before shaking his head throwing them on the table and taking his glasses off he rubbed the bridge of his nose before leaning on the table.

"Mr. Anoa'I what are you seeking?" he asked looking at Leati

"I want full and sole custody and for her to be stripped of all rights and to be completely honest taking a child from her mother is the absolute last thing I ever wanted to do but I have to put JoJo's well-being first and make sure she is living in home that is full of love and warmth not somewhere that she will be yelled out and treated like garbage" he said "I have here a lay out of the help I will have taking care of her do to my job but between me and fiancé she will only be with one of my family members two days a week" he told him

"I'm also asking that she go back to her maiden name of Baker" he told him before looking over at Tracy who was beat red in the face.

"Ok well let's take a quick recess so I can look over everything I have here" he told them standing up and walking back to his chambers.

Leati got up and walked out going to the vending machine getting a bottle of water out he was getting ready to take a drink when the bottle flew out of his hand across the room he looked over and met the cold hard stare of Tracy.

"I will not allow you to take my daughter away from me" she yelled at him "Mark my words Leati if you take her there will be hell to pay for you and that whore" she said walking off.

They walked back into the room and sat down the judge took a deep breath before speaking "So I looked over everything and decided that I needed to rule in the best interest of the child and my decision is that I am awarding the temporary full custody to Leati Anoa'I" he said "I am also approving the name change form Anoa'I back to Baker" he said "Lastly I am ordering you Ms. Baker to attended anger management classes" he said

"This isn't fair" Tracy yelled slamming her hands on the counter.

"Calm down before I hold you in contempt" The judge said to her

"Now in six months we will met again to see if the decision will stay final or we can change some things so I advise you Ms. Baker to be on your best behavior" he told her "Any questions?" he asked

"Were good" Michael said

"None" her lawyer said

"Then were dismissed" he said standing up and leaving

Leati walked into the house with a huge smile he went to the backyard and sat on the chair next to Rose.

"How did it go?" she asked looking over at him

"We got full custody" he said then told her everything that happened.

"That's awesome" Rose said smiling "At least we don't have to deal with her for a while so that will be a breath of fresh air" she said

"Yes it will be" he said smiling "I'm going to change and then we can cook out" he told her walking into the house.

They spent the rest of the night cooking out and spending time as family the way they hoped it would always be.


	54. 53 Are you sure?

**Thank you to all reading! jessica619, I luv boondocks and 76Ers for the reviews**

A few days later Rose was backstage at smack down with her head in the toilet she was throwing up for the fifth time that day she flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall brushing her teeth and throwing water on her face.

"I'm guessing them tacos didn't sit well" Trinity said walking into the bathroom

"Not at all" she said grabbing a bottle of water from her taking a drink

"Ro I mean this in a nice way but you don't look to good maybe you should ask to take tonight off" Trin told her

"It's the last show before money in the bank I don't think Vince will to be happy about me taking off" Rose said to her

"True just don't throw up on us" Trin said laughing as they walked out.

Rose made it about ten steps out of the bathroom before she had to find the nearest trash can to throw up in she let out a groan.

"You ok?" Paul asked walking up

"No I think I have food poisoning" Rose told him

"Well go pack your bags and head back to the hotel and I will talk to Vince" he told her

"Are you sure?" Rose asked "It's a big show" she added

"I can't have you throwing up in the ring so go to the hotel I'll have someone check on you later" he said

"Ok" Rose said she went back to the locker room grabbing her stuff and headed out.

She walked into the hotel room and laid on the bed feeling sick to her stomach about twenty minutes later she heard a knock on the door she opened it and seen AJ standing on the other side with food in his hand.

"I was sent to check on you" he said "So I stopped and got some soup and sprite to help settle your stomach" he told her walking in.

"Thanks" she said taking it and sitting at the table she pulled the soup out and eating some "I really appreciate this AJ" she told him

"Of course bud I was worried about you so I offered to check on you since they didn't need me tonight" he said

"I'm hoping whatever this is goes away by Sunday" she told him

"Rose I don't mean to overstep here but have you taken a pregnancy test?" he asked

"I'm not pregnant" she said "I'm on birth control and this didn't start until we ate them tacos" she added

"Ok sorry I was just asking" he said holding his hands up "Well eat up then get some rest I am right down the hall if you need anything" he told her kissing the top of her head and walking out.

After she ate she laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling praying that her food would stay down and she would get some sleep she was getting ready to turn over when she heard a light knock on the door she got up and opened it but there was no one outside she was about to shut it when she seen a white sack sitting on the ground she bent down and picked it up looking inside she closed the bag and went back into the room putting it in the trash and going to sleep.

The next morning Rose woke to the sound of someone knocking on the door she groaned tossing the blanket off and getting up.

"What?" she said yanking the door open

"Hello to you too" Leati said looking down at her

"Oh hi" she said with a small smile before wrapping her arms around his waist "What are you doing here?" she asked

"Paul called and said you were sick so I decided to come see you and take care of you" he told her kissing her head He took them inside and pulled her to the bed rubbing her back "How you feeling?" he asked.

"Better now that you're here" she said kissing his chest "but honestly like shit I really didn't get any sleep so I am exhausted" she told him before jumping up and running into the bathroom.

"Baby maybe you should go to the doctor" Leati said standing outside the door

Rose didn't say anything she just walked back out and over to the trash can grabbing the white sack out and disappearing back into the bathroom.

Leati was sitting on the bed when Rose came out of the bathroom looking pale she grabbed her phone off the night stand and searched for a number she hit call and sat at the table.

"Hey Ro" Paul said answering "Feeling any better?" he asked

"Yes and no I think the throwing up has stopped for now but I was calling because I need to see if you can set up a meeting with Vince I don't think I can wrestle Sunday" she told him

"Alright I talk to him but are you sure you won't be able to?" he asked

"Positive" she said glancing at the bathroom "I'll explain in the meeting" she told him

"Alright I will get it set up" he told her hanging up

She hit end on the call before she walked back into the bathroom grabbing the sack off the sink and going to Leati she handed it to him.

"Well the tacos didn't agree with my stomach but it's not food poisoning causing me to throw up" she said

Leati opened the bag and pulled the contents out his eyes almost bugged out of his head as he looked at the item in his hands.

"Wait! Your..." He try to say

"I'm Pregnant" Rose said to him

Leati jumped off the bed and scooped her in his arms and spun them around giving her a long kiss before putting her on the ground and placing his hands on her stomach.

"Were having a baby" he said pulling away

"We are" she said kissing him again

Rose put her back against his chest and grabbed her phone typing a quick message that made Leati chuckle.

 **I guess having four kids makes you the baby whisperer.. Thank you for the test.. and BTW I am totally Prego!- Rose**

 **Congrats Bud, Oh I knew I could sense it- AJ**


	55. 54 Wishes come true

Leati and Rose were tangled in the sheets out of breath staring into each other's eyes both had huge smiles on their faces.

"A baby" Rose said excited "I know that we might not of planned this but I am so excited to add to our family"

"Me too" he said kissing her

"You know this means we have to push the wedding back right I don't want to be big and fat when we get married" she told him

"Well I was thinking we could push the wedding up you know get married as soon as possible" he told her

"Oh" Rose said sitting on her elbows

"We don't have to though I don't want to rush you, I want you to have your dream wedding" he told her rubbing her cheek.

"As long as I marring you it will be my dream wedding" she told him "If you want to push it up we can" she said grabbing her phone and pulling up the calendar "You're off for vacation in three weeks and I will barely be showing so we can get married then" she said

"Ok" he said smiling "I just want to marry you, I want you to be my wife" he said

"I want to be your wife" she said to him

Rose looked at the time and got out of bed she grabbed her clothes putting them on she packed her bags and turned to him.

"Come on stud I have a meeting and then we have a little girl that is waiting for us" she said grabbing his hand getting the rest of their bags ready.

They walked into the conference room sitting at the table with Vince, Stephanie, Paul, and Mark she gave them all a smile before clearing her throat.

"Thank you for meeting me" she told them

"Of course" Mark said "How are you feeling?" he asked

"Better" she told him "but that's why I asked to meet with you umm I need some time off" she told them

"What?" Vince asked worried.

"How long?" Paul asked eyeing her

"Like a year" she said looking down at her hands

"Ro what's going on?" Paul asked rubbing the back of her hand.

"I haven't been throwing up because of the food I ate I'm pregnant" she told them

"OMG YES" Stephanie yelled jumping up from the chair clapping her hands "Were having a baby" she said dancing.

"Congratulations Rose" Vince said smiling at her

"Seriously" Paul said pulling her out of the chair into a bear hug "I am so freaking happy for you" he said kissing her head "And you" he said looking at Leati.

"Thank you" Leati said laughing "There is one more thing I was wondering if you could extend my vacation by two more weeks for our honeymoon" he asked

"Yes" Vince said happily

"Great" he told him shaking his hand "Thank you so much" he added

"We are really happy for the both of you" Steph said smiling

"Well we have a flight to catch will see you later" Rose said grabbing Leati's hand and walking out.

After touching down in Pensacola Rose and Leati went to her doctor's appointment to get everything checked out as she sat on the table the nurse moved the wand around and stared at the screen before clearing her throat and getting up.

"Let me get the doctor" she said walking out

A few minutes later the doctor sat down and pressed the wand down farther into her stomach before pointing at the screen.

"Is everything ok?" Leati asked

"Yeah it's just the nurse thought she was seeing something but I can confirm that she wasn't it seems to me Ms. Leveque that you are indeed pregnant with Twins" he told her

"WHAT?" Rose yelled

"No way" Leati said shocked

"Yes way" he smiled "Your about three weeks along congratulations" he added

"Thank you" Rose said with a huge smile "Holy crap two babies" she said looking at Leati

"This is amazing" he said kissing her

They left the office and headed home both were head over heels happy she sent a text out to their friends and family she knew was in Florida asking them to come over.

"My mom and dad said they will be at our house in a few minutes with Jo" he told her

"I hope everyone is excited" she said looking at him.

Later that night they had everything set up and made sure her mom, dad and sister were able to skype everyone was standing around drinking and eating when Rose and Leati walked on the patio staring at their family and friends.

"We want to think all of you for coming over on such short notice but we felt this was easier to do with all of you here and on skype then trying to tell everyone separately" Rose said

"We are getting married in three weeks" Leati said everyone clapped and smiled "But there is a reason we moved the wedding up" he added

"JoJo can you come here" Rose said bending down to her eye level "The other day when we were talking what was it you told me you wished for the most in the world?" she asked

"Too be a big sister" JoJo told her

"What if I told you that wish was coming true times two?" Rose asked

JoJo's eyes went wide as she got a huge smile across her face and looked between her mom and her dad before letting out a high pitch squeal and jumping up and down

"Really?" she asked

"Yes" Rose said pulling out the ultra sound pictures "That's baby A" she said pointing to the little dot and "That's baby B" pointing at the other

"I'm so happy" she said hugging her

"We are too" Rose said kissing her cheek

Renee walked over and hugged Rose "I have to tell you a secret" she said

Before she could Sasha walked over and hugged them she looked around then back at them "I need to tell y'all something" she said

"What?" Rose said looking at her

"Well I didn't want to announce it because that would be rude but it looks like there is a third member to the shield two point o" she said rubbing her stomach

"You're Prego" Rose said smiling at the purple hair beauty

"Not too loud" Sasha said "I don't want to take away from your day" she added

"Screw that" Rose said "Can I have everyone's attention?" she yelled making everyone look at her "Sasha and Colby have something they want to say" she said stepping to the side.

"Were having a baby" Colby said smiling everyone clapped and cheered for them.

"Hell yeah" Leati said hugging him

"Congrats brother" Dean said hugging him.

Rose looked over at Renee who had a strange look on her face she walked over and touched her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing" Renee said

"So what was the secret you wanted to tell me?" she asked

"Well it looks like shield two point o has four members" Renee said looking down

"Holy crap no way" Rose said smiling "Well let's make a third announcement" she said

"Looks like the shield boys been putting in work" Rose said to everyone who looked confused "Re" she said

"The new shield will have four members" Dean said wrapping his arms around his wife

"Hold up all three of you are pregnant?" Josh asked

They all shook their head yes the three women put their fists together and smiled "Believe that" Rose said with a wink.


	56. 55 Breathe in, Breathe out

**Thank you to every one reading!**

 _ **Three weeks later…**_

"Breathe in, Breathe out, Breathe in" Rose kept repeating those words to herself over and over again hoping it would calm her nerves.

"Hey relax" Sarah said rubbing her shoulders as she finished her hair "All done" she said smiling at Rose through the mirror her hair was pulled into a tight bun with a few lose curls hanging down "As pretty as ever" she added

Rose gave her a small smile before getting up and walking over to her dress she stared at it for a minute before feeling the nerves kick in all over again.

"Breathe in, Breathe out" she started saying again

Renee walked in putting her maid of honor dress on the back of the chair she watched Rose for a second before walking over and grabbing her shoulder making her turn around.

"Hey I know your nervous but you have nothing to be nervous about Ro, You're getting married to the man of dreams and this is going to be the happiest day of your life well next to having my God babies" she said "Look you two have been through hell and back to get here so don't let some little butterflies make your head spin" she added

"That's just it Renee we been through so much I can't help but feel a little scared" she told her

"Don't be I promise nothing will ruin your day" Renee said with a smile.

The door opened and the rest of the girls walked in and started to get ready she let Renee's words play in her mind she wasn't going to let anything ruin the happiest day of her life.

"Ro" Her mom called out "Do you have everything?" she asked

"Well the new is my dress, my gardener is blue, my earrings are the ones dad gave me for my sixteenth birthday" she answered "I'm just missing something barrowed" she said

"I can help with that" Leati's mom said walking over she pulled a box out from her purse and opened it showing it to Rose "These pearls have been a part of the Anoa'I weddings for decades maybe even centuries the only women who wear them are the ones who have been welcomed into the family with open and loving arms the women we feel are strong enough to walk side by side with the rest of us" she said "These are a symbol that we will always love and protect you and you will always be family" she said.

"Sika's mother gave them to me the day of our wedding and I would be honored if you wore them today as you marry Leati" Patricia said

Rose couldn't form a sentence she just smiled and nodded her head before turning around so she could put them on she turned and faced his mom again both had tears rolling down their cheeks.

"Rose I want you to know that you are truly one of kind and I am so grateful that Leati found you, you gave him a new hope and a new happiness in life and for that I will forever be thankful" she told her kissing her cheek.

"Thank you" Rose said hugging her

She turned back to the rest of the group who all had tears coming down their cheeks "Its good thing our makeup isn't done yet" Nessa said laughing

* * *

Leati paced around the room he was reading his vowels he sighed grabbing a pen scratching something out he didn't hear the door open as he scribbled on the paper again "I could say that" he mumbled.

"Joe will you calm down" Randy said as he unloaded his tux "Look you could stare at that paper all day and write a million things but it will never say what you want it to just go up there and speak from the heart" he added.

Leati nodded his head in agreement and shoved the paper in his pocket and joined the other guys and started to get ready.

Dean pulled out a bottle of whiskey pouring everyone a shot and handing them out "To true love" he said as they all clicked glasses and drank the shot "Now stop standing around we have a wedding to get to" he said grabbing his tux and putting it on.

Rose's dad walked over to Leati and tapped his shoulder "Can I have a word with you?" he asked walking to the other side of the room.

"Alright first let me say that Rose is my little girl she has been through a lot but manages to always stay so strong and that is one of the things I admire about her so much but I have to say thank you because you have showed her what true love is and believe me when I say she loves you without a shadow of doubt" he said

"But let me tell you this son if you ever and I do mean ever hurt her in anyway shape or form I will kill you" he said "Now you seem like a smart boy so I don't think we will have that issue" he added

"We won't sir" Leati said to him

"I wanted you to have this" Paul Sr. said handing him a ring "This was my mother's wedding band I gave it to Patricia when we got married to me it was always a symbol that no matter what true love will always win" he said

"Thank you sir" Leati said grabbing the ring

"Just promise to take care of her and all three of my grandbabies" he said wiping the tears.

"I promise" Leati told him

They joined the guys and Leati looked them all over they were wearing black tuxes, with a gray shirt, purple tie and a purple rose pinned to their jackets.

He grabbed his jacket from Dean then looked himself over in the mirror he was wearing an all gray suit with a black shirt and a purple tie and had a purple rose pinned to his jacket as well.

"Let's do this" Leati said with a huge smile


	57. 56 Let's do this

Rose smiled at the women standing in front of her they all wore purple floor length dresses that had lace straps that hung off their shoulders and their hair was curled.

"You all look stunning" Rose told them "And so do you four" she said with a smile as she looked at JoJo, Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn who wore purple dresses with a gray cover and the hair pulled into a bun.

Rose walked over and stepped into her dress pulling the straps up as her mom pulled the back up for her she smoothed out her dress and then turned around looking at the other girls.

"How do I look?" she asked

"Amazing" JoJo said to her

"Wait" her mom said grabbing her veil and putting it on "Perfect" she said kissing her cheek

"Let's do this" she said smiling

* * *

Leati took a deep breath before the doors opened he looked at all the guest and smiled seeing everyone who came out he looked over at his mom who stood next to him.

"Ready son?" she asked

"Since day one" he said smiling

The music started playing so he hooked his arm with his moms and walked her down the aisle to her seat he gave her a kiss on the cheek before taking his spot at the altar.

They were followed by Sika walking Rose's mom to her seat before taking his own the music stopped for a brief moment before _Elvis Presley's Can't help falling in love_ started to play through the church.

Mike and Maryse walked out first taking their spots they were followed by Nessa and Randy, Nikki and John, Lynn and Josh, Stephanie and Paul, Sasha and Colby, Trinity and Jon, and then Dean and Renee were the last two to come out stopping in the rightful places and giving Leati a huge smile.

* * *

The doors shut for a moment as Rose made her way into the hall she walked towards her dad she watched as he took a gasp of air and then shook his head trying to keep the tears back.

"Hi daddy" she said smiling at him

"Hi Bud" he said barley above a whisper "You look absolutely stunning" he told her as a tear ran down his cheek "I have waited for this day for a long time and now that it's here I don't want to let you go" he said "I can see it in your eyes that this is where you were always meant to end up" he said

"Daddy you don't have to let go" she said rubbing his cheek "I promise I will always be your little Bud" she told him

"I love you" he said

"I love you most" she told him linking her arm with his

* * *

The doors opened Ajay and Anthony walked out carrying the rings down the aisle to Dean and Renee who grabbed them off the pillows then told them to go sit with their parents.

Murphy and Vaughn came out dropping purple, white, and gray rose petals on the ground then took a seat next to Vince.

Aurora walked out with a sign that said _**it's too late to tap out**_ then JoJo came out with one that said _**because she pinned you for the three count.**_

Everyone laughed at the joke as the girls sat down the music stopped again before _All of me by John_ _Legend_ started to play they all stood up and put their attention towards the doors as they opened for the final time and Rose walked out.

Rose took a deep breath and squeezed her dad's hand as they walked down the aisle she locked eyes with Leati and all the nerves drained from her body and it was replaced with pure joy and happiness.

Leati smiled that megawatt smile he always had anytime he laid eyes on her and right there in front of everyone he let his tears fall as he watched the women of his dreams walking down the aisle Once she reached him she mouthed a hi to him before wiping a tear from her face.

"May I ask who gives this woman to this man?" The pastor asked

Her dad raised his hand and motioned for everyone "We all do" they all said in unison.

Paul put Rose's hand in his and kissed her cheek before shaking his hand "Remember what I said" he said before going to sit down.

They walked to the front of the altar and faced the pastor he leaned in and whispered "You look phenomenal" before putting his attention back ahead.

"Now I must ask who gives this man to this woman." The pastor asked looking down at guest

"We all do" Everyone said in unison again

"Very well then" The pastor said with a huge smile "Family and Friends we are gathered here today to join Rose Murphy Levesque and Leati Joseph Anoa'I as these two individual souls come together as one" The pastor said "I will now read a verse that was chosen by the couple" he said clearing his throat

"Love is patient, love is kind, it does not envy, and it does not boast, it is not proud, it is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with truth. It will always protect, trust, hope, and always perseveres. All in all Love never fails" he said smiling at them.


	58. 57 Love is forever

Rose and Leati turned to each other as the pastor joined their hands they stared at each other with big smiles and pure love.

"Rose and Leati no other human ties are more tender no other vows are more sacred than these you are about to assume, You are entering into a holy estate which is the deepest mystery of experience which is the very sacrament of divine love" he said "Now I was told that the bride and groom have prepared their own vowels, Rose you go ahead" he said taking a step back

Rose smiled before turning to Renee and grabbing the paper from here she took a deep breath before unfolding it.

"Le for the first time in my life I am left speechless I know that's a big shock considering I usually never shut up but I am left speechless because when I am asked to describe my love for you I just seem to draw a blank because I don't believe there are enough words in the dictionary to help me describe my love for you" she said

"But I am going to give it a shot" she said "Le when I look into your eyes I see the way you love me, I see the way you will protect me to the ends of earth against any force that tries to threaten us, You are my future, you are my everything" she said "I think deep down I have known that since the first day I ever laid on eyes on you I may have never told you or let alone anyone but that day I felt my heart skip a beat and my knees buckle form underneath me" she said

"I'm just sorry it too me so long to realize it" she said as the tears started to build up in her eyes "Now we have had a lot of up's and down's but one thing I am positive about is that no matter what we always make it through together and come out stronger, Leati without a shadow of doubt you are the love of my life and I absolutely can't wait to go on this journey with you, JoJo, and our two little beans" she said

"Thank you for loving me for me and thank you for standing by my side for the rest of my life" she said as her tears fell.

Leati reached up and wiped her tears before he wiped away his own now it was his turn to take a deep breath he reached in his pocket and pulled out his paper and glanced back at Randy before shaking his head and shoving it back in.

Rose gave Randy a questioning look as he just shrugged his shoulders and smirked at her she looked back over at Leati and watched as he try to gather his words.

"Ok so I have wrote and scribbled all over that paper for months trying to figure out exactly what I wanted to say but I just seem to never find the right words but then a wise friend gave me some advance about speaking from the heart so here it goes" he said

"Rose the minute that door opened and I seen you in this amazing dress I felt the air in my lungs literally leave my body and I don't even care that everyone in this room seen me ball like a baby" he said which caused everyone to chuckle.

"Since you told me a secret about the first day we met I will tell you one that day backstage when I seen you I felt a spark course through my entire body and I knew in that very moment that rather it was this life or the next that we would ended up together but I never thought I get lucky enough to have you in all of them" he said as the tears fell.

"I can't wait to take this journey with you and our family, I can't wait to grow old with you as we sit on the porch drinking coffee talking and laughing about all the crazy adventures we had together and the ones that we will still be taking" he said "I simply can't wait to spend every waking, sleeping, and breathing moment simply loving you" he said

"You are my forever, my heart, and my soul I promise to never let you down and to always protect you and love you" he said "You are my moon, sun, and stars and without you my world would be dark and gray" he said rubbing her cheek

"So thank you for loving me and thank you for taking this journey with me" he finished

Rose reached up and wiped his tears away they heard a lot of sniffles and sobs coming from all around them, they glanced around and smiled at each other before looking at the pastor.

"Please join hands again" The pastor said "Rose do you take Leati to be your lawfully wedded husband through good times and the bad, sickness and in health, to honor and keep him, and forsaking all others for the rest of your lives?" he asked

"I DO" she said with a huge smile

"Do you Leati take Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife through good times and the bad, sickness and health, to honor her and keep her, forsaking all others for the rest of your lives?" The pastor

"I DO" he said smiling

"The rings please" The pastor said Renee and Dean stepped forward and handed them the rings.

"Rose take the ring and place it on his finger" he said

She slid the rose gold ring that matched her ring down his finger then smiled up at him.

"Leati take the ring and place it on her finger" he said

He grabbed the wedding band and smiled at her slipping it on her finger she felt the tears instantly fall as she looked back at her parents who just smiled at her.

"If there is anyone present who has reasons to believe these two should not be joined in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold you peace" The pastor said to the guest.

The entire wedding party took a step forward ready to pounce if anyone tried to ruin this moment when no one objected the pastor smiled.

"Then by the power invested in me in the state of Florida I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" He said

The minute those words left is his mouth Leati's hands went to her face crashing his lips against hers and just like the first time they ever kissed time stood still the whole world stopped and they were the only two people in the world.

"I love you Leati" she said as they pulled away

"I love you too baby" he said giving her a light kiss

"Ladies and Gentlemen I have the great honor of introducing Mr. and Mrs. Leati Anao'I" The pastor said

Everyone cheered and clapped and the wedding party rushed and hugged them.

"Now we party" Dean yelled


	59. 58 The Anoa'i's

**A/N: I wont lie the wedding hit me in my feels!**

 **Thank you Jessica619, 76Ers, and I luv Boondocks for the review's!**

* * *

The reception was about a five minute drive from the church in the back of the limo Rose and Leati couldn't keep their hands or their lips off of each other.

"I…love…you…Mrs.….Anoa'I" Leati said in-between kisses "Sorry Levesque-Anoa'I" he said against her lips with a smile.

"I love you too husband" Rose said looking into his eyes before kissing him.

After a few minutes she pulled away and laid on his shoulder she laced her fingers with his and placed her other hand on her stomach.

"Husband I love the sound of that" she said with a school girl grin

"Not as much as I love saying Wife" he said kissing her temple "I don't think life could get more perfect I mean your my wife, the mother of my children, your beautiful, and not to mention amazing in bed but the best part is you love me" he said

"And I always will" she said "Now you're really stuck with me" she said laughing

"Somehow I'm ok with that" he said kissing her again

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss they felt the car stop and forced their self's to pull away.

"Can we just skip the reception and go straight to the honeymoon?" Leati asked

"I would say yeah but I think Renee, Sasha, and Trinity would kill us they put a lot of work into this for us" she said

The door opened Leati stepped out and grabbed her hand leading her up the stairs into the building they took a look around the room there were tables set up with gray and purple table cloths and each one had a center piece of purple and white roses there was a huge dance floor, an open bar, and a huge buffet.

"There you two are" Dean said walking up "Let's go it's time to party" he said dancing in his spot.

Renee signaled to the DJ when she seen them walking in he stopped the music causing all the guest to look at him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Anoa'I" he said into the microphone

Everyone clapped and cheered as they walked in he kissed her before walking them to the table.

Renee stood up and grabbed the microphone and waited for the music to turn down "Hey everyone" she said getting all their attention.

"Frist I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who came out today to help us celebrate the love of Rose and Leati" she said as everyone clapped "Now I want you to all continue to eat and drink but we are going to start the night off with some speeches" she said

"Since I am the maid of honor and bestie for life I will go first" she said "Joe, Rose I really don't know what to say because when I look at you two and see those smiles on your faces it pretty much sums it all up you two were made for each other and you two have a love so strong that nothing could ever break it" she said "Rose I love you to the depths of the earth you are the greatest best friend a person could ever ask for and I am beyond grateful to have you in my life" she said

"Leati I just want to say thank you for loving my best friend you showed her what true love was and for that I will always love you" Renee said

"So I raise a toast to two of the most amazing people I have ever known I can't wait to watch our kids playing together, I love you guys. To Rose and Leati" she said raising her glass with everyone else.

Renee sat back down and Rose hugged her kissing her cheek "I love you to Re" she said

Dean stood up and grabbed the mic he ran his hand nervously through his hair as he looked around the room he let out a sigh then cleared his throat.

"So according to my wife since I'm the best man I have to give a speech and well since we all pretty much know I am not good at these type of things I'll try to keep this brief, Rose the first day I meet you it was like I found my long lost sister, you keep me in line, call me out on my crap, and there are many nights I probably wouldn't of made it if you didn't have my back every step of the way" he said "Thank you for never judging me and always loving me" he said

"Joe rather they call you Leati, Roman, Big dog or Superman I simply refer to you as my brother even though you stole my apple pie" he said giving him the side eye causing everyone to laugh.

"But that's what you are my brother I have watched you deal with a lot of things you somehow manage to keep your head held high and you never give up, I remember late nights sitting up and listening to you go on and on about Rose and how beautiful, talented, and amazing she was and all I could do was nod my head and hope that one day you two would find your way to each other and man was I happy when it happened" he said

"Joe thank you for being my best friend when most people couldn't even stand to be around me and thank you for loving my sister with all you have because you two deserve to be happy" he said

"So here is to the Anoa'I's I love you guys" Dean said as he sat back down and hugged his brother before wiping a tear away

"Love you too" Leati said hugging him


	60. 59 Dance!

"Ladies and Gentlemen it's now time for the bride and groom to share their first dance" the DJ said.

Leati stood up from the table and grabbed her hand leading them to the dance floor he pulled her close as their song filled the room.

 ** _I met you in the dark, you lit me up_ _  
_ _You made me feel as though I was enough_ _  
_ _We danced the night away, we drank too much_ _  
_ _I held your hair back when_ _  
_ _You were throwing up_**

 ** _Then you smiled over your shoulder_ _  
_ _For a minute, I was stone-cold sober_ _  
_ _I pulled you closer to my chest_ _  
_ _And you asked me to stay over_ _  
_ _I said, I already told ya_ _  
_ _I think that you should get some rest_**

Rose and Leati stared into each other eyes with bright smiles on both of their faces and just like the other times it felt like they were the only two people in the world. They held tight to each other as if they were to let go their world would crumble.

 ** _I knew I loved you then_ _  
_ _But you'd never know_ _  
_ _'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_ _  
_ _I know I needed you_ _  
_ _But I never showed_ _  
_ _But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_ _  
_ _Just say you won't let go_ _  
_ _Just say you won't let go_**

Rose smiled at the lyrics before saying "I did know"

"You knew what baby?" he asked

"That I loved you then" she answered him

He smiled at her then leaned in giving her a sweet kiss "I promise I will never let go" he whispered against her lips.

 ** _I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed_ _  
_ _I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head_ _  
_ _And I'll take the kids to school_ _  
_ _Wave them goodbye_ _  
_ _And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_**

 ** _When you looked over your shoulder_ _  
_ _For a minute, I forget that I'm older_ _  
_ _I wanna dance with you right now_ _  
_ _Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever_ _  
_ _And I swear that everyday you'll get better_ _  
_ _You make me feel this way somehow_**

"You do look more beautiful everyday" he told her

The DJ told everyone they could now join the dance floor Rose looked around with a smile as all the people they loved surrounded them on the greatest day of their lives.

 ** _I'm so in love with you_ _  
_ _And I hope you know_ _  
_ _Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold_ _  
_ _We've come so far my dear_ _  
_ _Look how we've grown_ _  
_ _And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_ _  
_ _Just say you won't let go_ _  
_ _Just say you won't let go_**

 ** _I wanna live with you_ _  
_ _Even when we're ghosts_ _  
_ _'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most_**

"You know it's been a long and bumpy road snice are days in NXT but I wouldn't trade it for the world" Rose said to him

"Me either" he said "All that matters is we will be together until were grey and old" he said

 ** _I'm gonna love you till_ _  
_ _My lungs give out_ _  
_ _I promise till death we part like in our vows_ _  
_ _So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows_ _  
_ _'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old_ _  
_ _Just say you won't let go_ _  
_ _Just say you won't let go_**

 ** _Just say you won't let go_ _  
_ _Oh, just say you won't let go_**

"You're my everything Leati" she said kissing him as the song ended.

* * *

"If the father of the bride will please come to the floor" the DJ said

Paul walked out and grabbed Rose as _you don't have to let go by Jessica Simpson_ played he held her close as the lyrics spoke to him.

 ** _I don't need your strength anymore  
'cause you have made me strong  
You may not see the woman in me  
That you dreamed of holding in your arms_**

 ** _All the days that you gave  
All the moments you saved me  
Praying for my life, sacrificed just to make me  
Who I am on my own  
You don't have to let go_**

"Remember I will always be your little bud daddy" Rose told him kissing his cheek then wiping a tear away.

"Will the rest of father's and daughters please join in" The DJ said

JoJo pulled Leati to the floor and hugged her dad as they swayed on the floor giggling and laughing.

"He is an amazing father" Paul said to Rose

"Yeah he is reminds me a lot of the one I got" she said smiling at him

 ** _You don't say it, but it's in your eyes  
All the fear of goodbye  
But I can promise you'll always  
Have a place in my heart_**

 ** _I can live, as you lived for me  
I can love, 'cause you loved me_**

"I love you bud" Paul said kissing her forehead when the song ended.

* * *

Leati walked over to his mom and extend his hand "May I have this dance?" he asked

"Of course son" she said grabbing his hand

 ** _You taught me everything  
And everything you've given me  
I always keep it inside  
You're the driving force in my life, yeah_**

 ** _There isn't anything  
Or anyone that I can be  
And it just wouldn't feel right  
If I didn't have you by my side_**

"I wouldn't be the man I am today if it wasn't for you momma" Leati smiled at him mom.

"All I did was make sure you didn't kill yourself" she said laughing

 ** _You were there for me to love and care for me  
When skies were grey  
Whenever I was down  
You were always there to comfort me  
And no one else can be what you have been to me  
You will always be  
You will always be the girl in my life  
For all times_**

 ** _Mama, mama, you know I love you  
Oh you know I love you  
Mama, mama, you're the queen of my heart  
Your love is like tears from the stars  
Mama, I just want you to know  
Lovin' you is like food to my soul_**

"All the rest may join" he said

"She is going to be an amazing mom" Patricia said to him "She already is with Jo, You really hit the jackpot son" she told him

"I know" he said smiling at her "She just as amazing as you are" he added


	61. 60 Get over here

After the dances they cut the cake, removed the gardener, threw the bouquet, and shared a video slide show now the real party was about to start the wedding party disappeared to the dressing rooms.

Rose changed into a short white dress that was puffy at the bottom and tight at the top covered in purple beads and a pair of purple converse.

The other girls were wearing a dress like hers but purple with white beads and white converse they walked back to the room and met up with the guys who had gotten rid of their jackets and ties.

Dean grabbed the mic "Now we parrrrtttyyyy" he yelled.

The group formed a dance circle on the floor each show casing their different moves before Lynn tapped Rose on the shoulder and whispered in her ear then pointed to the entrance.

"I'll be right back" she told Leati before walking away.

"Hey" Phil said rubbing his neck

"Hi" she said to him "How long have you been here?" she asked

"Since the ceremony" he said truthfully "You look stunning" he told her "Look I just wanted to tell you congratulations and that I was happy for you" he said

"Thank you" she said

"I'm sorry for everything again" he told her

"It's all in the past" she said to him "Thank you for coming" she said kissing his cheek and giving him a hug.

"Everything ok?" Leati asked walking up eyeing Phil

"Great" Rose said to him

"Congrats you two" Phil said "I'll see you around" he said turning and walking out

Rose grabbed Leati's hand and dragged him back to the dance floor where Dean had taken control of the circle and was challenging everyone around Rose stepped up and did the kid n play with him.

The rest of the night was spent dancing and partying with family and friends it was perfect.

* * *

After the reception Leati and Rose were all over each other as they walked down the hall to their hotel room once they reached the door Rose pulled the key card out and unlocked it but before she could walk in Leati scooped her up and carried her inside.

"Its tradition for the groom to carry the bride over the threshold" he said kissing her

He walked them into the room that was covered in flowers, candles, with soft music playing, and assortment of treats on the table with a note

 **Mr. and Mrs. Anoa'I**

 **It's time for you two to have the greatest honeymoon ever! I want you to relax, have fun, don't stress and make love all night long (Dean wrote that part) but over all I want you to be in love! We have everything handled and we will call you if we need you and don't worry we will send video/picture updates of JoJo!**

 **We love you!**

 **Renee and Dean!**

"They're the best" she said sitting it down she grabbed a glass and poured some ginger ale in it taking a sip before grabbing a strawberry and taking a bite as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She offered him a bite which he took before kissing her neck she moaned and titled her neck to give him better access he gripped her tighter as her moans picked up she turned in his arms and wrapped her lips around his and slipped her tongue in his mouth.

Leati backed her up to the bed never letting his mouth leave hers he reached back and unzipped her dress letting it fall to the ground revealing an all-black matching lingerie set he inhaled a sharp breath before kissing her with more force.

Rose unbuttoned Leati's shirt and pushed it off his arms while running her hands down his muscles he let out a moan but that didn't stop her mission she pulled away and placed kisses down his chest while her hands found the buckle on his pants and she pushed them to the grown.

"Lay down" she told him

Doing as he was told Rose quickly grabbed his boxers and removed them she gave him a lustful look before dropping to her knees and lowering her mouth on to him she dragged her tongue slowly up his shaft before pulling away.

"Tonight I am going to make sure you know just how much I love you" she told him before taking him back in her mouth.

Leati gripped her hair in his hand and moved her head up and down as he let the moans skip past his lips not being able to take it anymore he pulled her away and stood up before Rose could register what was happing she felt a cool breeze come across her chest as her bra hit the ground.

He quickly spun her to the bed and laid her down hooking his index fingers on each side of her panties in one quick movement he threw them to the ground he assaulted her neck with kisses and trailed his lips down her body stopping above her sex.

"My turn" he said before shoving his tongue into her center and going to work making sure she was feeling the ultimate amount pleasure she ever felt.

"Don't stop baby" she said putting her hand on the back of his head.

Once she hit her climax he quickly stood up and hovered above her body attaching his lips to her and slipping into her he started moving at a steady pace matching her thrust for thrust.

"I love you" he said against her mouth

"I love you too" she said back

She flipped him to the bed and climbed on top of him and continued the pace until both of them reached their high and collapsed on the bed trying to regain their breath.

"You know I never thought our sex could get more amazing but somehow you being my husband made it" she said to him

"Even when were seventy I will never get tired of this" he said kissing her "Round two" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Get over here" she said kissing him


	62. 61 That i do

**A/N: So I know you been getting a lot of updates but I wanted the wedding posted together!**

 **Again thank you everyone for reading it means the world!**

 **Jessica619, I luv boondocks, and 76Ers thank you for your reviews.**

* * *

The morning came too soon for either of their liking but they got out of bed and packed their bags and headed to the airport. After going through security they found a seat by their gate and waited for their flight to Bora Bora.

"I am totally going to take a nap on the plane" Rose told him

"I'm with you" he said grabbing her hand

An hour later their flight got called and they boarded the plane finding their seats they got settled in Rose pulled her phone out and took picture of them

 **Bora Bora bound! Honeymoon time! #MarriedLife #ItsOURYardNow**

Rose reached in her carry on grabbing something out she leaned back in the seat and looked over at Leati.

"Now that were on the plane for a few hours we need to talk about something" she said

Leati gave her a questioning look but nodded his head for her to continue.

"We need to pick out names" She said smiling at him

Leati let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding then pecked her lips before grabbing the book and flipping through it he stopped on a page and pointed at a name.

"Nope not happening" she said shaking her head

He puckered out his lower lip and started to pout and gave her a puppy dog eyes "please?" he begged

"No" she said "We are not naming one of them if their a girl Beatrice" she said looking at him

"Your face was priceless though" he said laughing "Well what were you thinking?" he asked

"If one is a girl I like the name Shaylee Renee or Charlee" she said

"That make Re very happy" he said "What about a boy names?" he asked

"Blaine Matthew or Cash" she said

"I love Blaine" he said as a few tears filled his eyes

They spent the next twenty minutes writing down options "Well we have a pretty good list I guess we have to wait and see what these two are" she said rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah but I have a gut feeling their boys" he said

"Oh yeah" she said raising her eyebrows

"Hey I'm already out numbered here so I'm hoping" he said laughing

When the plane landed he grabbed their bags and stepped off handing their passports to the man at the desk.

"Pleasure or business" he asked holding the stamp

"Pleasure" Leati said with a wink causing the man to laugh and Rose to smack his arm.

They went to the hotel and up to the room when Leati opened the door it was covered in rose petals and note on the bed.

 **Have Fun- Everyone**

"So what would my wife like to do first today?" he asked setting the bags on the ground

Rose smiled at him and walked over standing on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck she leaned in stopping right above his lips.

"Sleep" she said turning to the bed and flopping down

"You're something else you know that" he said laying down next to her

"Yeah but you love me" she said curling into his chest

"That I do Mrs. Anoa'I" he said kissing her head "That I do" he said again as they drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later Rose woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes she stretched her body out and sat up on the bed she looked around the room and seen that Leati was gone and there was a note on the nightstand.

 **Mrs. Anoa'I,**

 **There is a dress hanging in the bathroom for you I will meet you in the lobby at seven.**

 **I love you**

 **Mr. Anoa'I**

Rose smiled than climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom looking at the dress it was a full length red maxi dress with a deep neck line that stopped right above the navel and thin straps that connected around the neck and it was backless with a slit's going up the legs and sheer bottom.

After taking shower she curled her hair, did her makeup, slipped on her black heels and sprayed some perfume on she walked out of the bathroom grabbed her clutch and headed to the lobby.

Once the elevator doors shut she felt the butterflies form in her stomach but they quickly went away once the doors opened and she locked eyes with him, he was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a red short sleeve button up shirt, black dress shoes, and his hair pulled into a tight bun.

"Hi love" she said biting the inside of her lip he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a long and sweet kiss they stood like that for a few moments until they needed air.

"Hi" he said resting his forehead against her "You look stunning" he said

"Where are we going?" she asked once they got in the car

"Lagoon it's supposed to be one of the best local restaurants with a different variety of food" he told her "And it overlooks the water" he told her

They pulled into the parking lot and he rushed over opening the door for her and led her inside.

"Randy wasn't lying when he said this place was breath taking" Rose said looking at the water

"It is really breath taking" he said never taking his eyes off her

Rose looked over and felt a flush come to her cheeks "Thank you" she said

"For what?" he asked

"Everything" she answered him

They spent the next hour talking, laughing and enjoying different foods before he paid the bill and stood up.

"I want to take you somewhere" he said grabbing her hand and walking to the beach.

After dinner they took a stroll down the beach hand in hand and walked until they reached a private area with a blanket and a picnic basket.

"Dessert?" he asked

Rose sat down in between his legs laying her head back on his chest while the ate a variety of fruit he rocked them from side to side and rested his hands on her stomach neither of them saying anything just enjoying paradise with each other.


	63. 62 I hate you!

The next morning Rose woke up and ordered room service and she took a shower while Leati slept. Walking out of the bathroom she grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of him and posted it on Twitter.

 **Bora Bora is a beautiful paradise but the truth is I am in paradise every day that I am with you! I love you so very much WWERomanReigns**

Once the food was delivered and she had it set up on the table she walked over and straddled his lap and placed kisses all over his chest and face she felt him start to stir underneath her.

"Morning Love" she said placing a light kiss on his lips.

"You know a guy could get spoiled if you keep waking him up like this" Leati said

"Then I guess you will be spoiled" she said kissing him

"Smells good in here" he said sitting up and wrapping his arms around her waist

"I got a little bit of everything" she told him standing up and walking to the table

Leati sat down and looked at the assortment of food there was Eggs, Bacon, Sausage, Biscuits, Pancakes, and fruit.

"Don't you give me that judging look Joseph I am eating for three here" she told him

"I am not judging you love" he said smiling at her

After breakfast they got dressed in their swimsuits and headed out they drove for a few miles before pulling up to a building.

"Le what are we doing?" she asked climbing out of the car

"Were swimming with Dolphins and feeding the Sting Rays and don't worry I checked its ok for you to do it" he told her

"Hi how can I help you?" the women behind the counter said

"Were here for the ten thirty session" he said "Anoa'I" he added

"Follow me please" she said leading them into another room

"Here are you wet suits and the instructor will be with you shortly" she told them walking off.

"Well if isn't a small world" A voice said

Rose turned her head and locked eyes with Tracy she felt her blood start to boil before looking back at Leati who had that same rage in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Leati said through gritted teeth

"Just enjoying a vacation" she said with a smirk

Rose walked off and stood in front of the glass watching the fishes swim and try to control her anger she wasn't going to let anything ruin her honeymoon.

The instructor showed up and went over the details before taking them to the boat Rose and Leati walked to the front away from Tracy.

Leati sat down first so Rose could sit between his legs he wrapped his arms around her tight and kissed her neck.

"Can we just pack up and move here?" she asked

"If you want" he told her

He started kissing her neck which earned him a moan she brought her hand to the back of his head holding him in place.

"Newlyweds?" They heard a voice say

"Yes" Leati answered happily "Leati and Rose" he told the older couple across from him

"Patrick and Vanessa" The older gentleman said

"You two were us forty years ago" Vanessa said

"Try forty minutes ago" Patrick added laughing "Keep doing what you're doing and that spark will never die" he told them.

They stepped off the boat and put their wet suits on but her zipper got stuck right by her boobs she shook her head and looked down.

"What some help?" he asked walking up

"Yeah" she mumbled "It's already starting" she added

"I am somehow perfectly ok with this" he said kissing her

Rose was laughing to the point of tears as she watched Leati throw a fit in the water "You know it's really not that funny" he said

"It tried to kill me" he said looking at the dolphin with a glare "You could have been a widow and your laughing" he added

"You're such a baby" she said laughing

"Let me see you do better" he said to her

Rose walked into the water and rubbed the dolphins head then leaned down and gave it a gentle kiss before walking to the back of it and gently grabbing its fin and then made the click nose. The dolphin took off gently into the water and went around a few times before going back to where Leati was.

"Whatever" he said crossing his arms.

After feeding the sting rays they went back to the boat and headed back to the mainland once they stepped off Tracy came walking up to them.

"While you two are playing house where is my kid?" she asked crossing her arms

"Where our daughter is none of your concern" Rose told her

"She's not your kid bitch" Tracy said getting in her face

"Watch yourself" Rose said with a smirk "You already have one count of stalking so far" she added

"I hate you" Tracy said walking off

"Makes two of us" she said rolling her eyes

"Babe don't let her get to you" Leati said rubbing her shoulders.

She didn't say anything she just grabbed her phone and called the airport "Hi was wondering if you have any flights back to Florida tonight?" she said "There is one leaving in a few hours, Great can I switch my flight?" she asked

"Yeah the fees are fine" she added "Anoa'I" she said "Alright that's great thank you so much" she said hanging up the phone.

"Babe, Why did you change the flight?" he asked "We weren't supposed to leave for another five days" he added

"I know but I don't want her interrupting anymore of our time" she said pointing at Tracy "Plus I miss JoJo so I figured we could go on a family vacation for the rest of the time your off" she told him

"Let's do it" he said kissing her

They went back to the room packed their things and headed to the airport she text Renee.

 **Hey change of plans were coming home early then taking JoJo on a family vacation, Can you pick us up at 3? –Rose**

 **Yeah will be there-Renee**

Rose shut her phone off and laid on his shoulder falling asleep happy to be getting away from Tracy and home to her family.


	64. 63 She's mean

Renee pulled up to the airport and parked the car she got out and opened the door for JoJo while Dean grabbed her bags out of the trunk.

"Why are we at the airport?" JoJo asked her aunt "Oh are we going to your house?" she asked Dean with a wide smile.

"No princess" Dean said squatting down in front of her "But you are going with them somewhere" he said pointing behind her.

JoJo turned her head and looked in the same direction her face lit up the minute she seen who it was and took off running.

"Daddy, Mommy" she yelled jumping in their arms "Wait" she said pulling away and looking at them "Why are you home so early?" she asked

"Because me and daddy missed you" Rose told her "So we decided that we go on a family vacation" she told her

"Really?" she asked excited "Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?" Leati asked her

"hmmm" she said rubbing her chin "Bahamas" she told him

"Okay" he smiled at her before walking to the counter and buying tickets for the next flight.

"Uncle Deno did you hear that I am going to the Bahamas" she said smiling

"I did princess" he said "I'll miss you" he told her

"I'll miss yall too" she said hugging them

"Alright our flight leaves in an hour" Leati said walking up

"Here are her bags and the documents you asked me to grab" Renee said handing them to Leati

"Thank you" he said "Well we better go find our gate" he told his two girls

"I love you guys" Rose said hugging her best friends

"Love you more" Renee said kissing her cheek

An hour later they boarded the plane and found their seats once they were comfortable Rose snapped a quick picture of them.

 **Family time is the best time**

"Bahamas here comes the Anoa'I family" JoJo squealed out

When they landed they took a cab to the Atlantis paradise hotel and resort once they checked in JoJo grabbed her parent's hands and dragged them to the room.

"This is so awesome" she said putting her suitcase in the room

"Two room's smart man" Rose said with a wink

"Well it technically is still our honeymoon" he said kissing her cheek

They all three changed into their swimsuits and walked towards the elevator as JoJo studied the map in her hands.

"Can we go to the water park first?" she asked

"Whatever you want" Leati answered her

"What!?" she yelled looking up at them "They have sharks and swordfishes just swimming around the hotel" she said "Is that safe?" she asked

"Yes just as long as people don't touch them or mess with them" Rose told her

They walked into the water park and found a few chairs setting their stuff down on and putting on sunblock.

"Which one first?" Leati asked looking at the slides

"The challenger" she answered "We can race" she added going toward the stairs

"Babe I don't want to you leave you sitting her by yourself" he told Rose

"Its fine" she said "Go our daughter is waiting" she added giving him a kiss

They went to the top each taking a place at the slides and listened as the lifeguard went over the rules.

"Once you reach the bottom it will tell you the times and you can see who won" the young women said

"You're going down old man" Jojo said with a smirk

Leati's mouth dropped before he gripped the bar and focused on the slide in front of him.

"On your mark, get set, go" She yelled

They both went down the slide laughing and went into the water where Rose was standing they both quickly wiped the water off their faces and looked at the times.

"Yes I win" JoJo yelled jumping up and down "I mean good try dad" she said patting his back before running to Rose.

"She's mean" he said walking up

Rose laughed at the both of them before they walked towards the next slide.

"Wait this one goes into the sharks?" JoJo asked scared "I don't think that's very safe" she added shaking her head.

"You're in the slide it's just clear" Leati told her

"I knew that" she said looking around "You were so scared dad" she added going to the line.

"She is something else" Rose said laughing as she sat in the water.

"Alright baby girl lets go do something momma can do" he told her

"Okay" she said running to Rose.

"How was it?" she asked

"So cool a shark was looking at me" JoJo told her

"That is cool" Rose said.

"Lazy river time" JoJo said leading the way.

After the water park they went and grabbed dinner and then called it a day before going back to the room and letting JoJo sleep.

Rose came out of the shower towel drying her hair and then slipped on her clothes before laying on the bed next Leati and running a finger down the side of his face.

"I am the luckiest women alive" she said kissing him

"Then that must make me the luckiest man" he said before they both fall asleep.


	65. 64 Dont Tell Rose

The next morning Leati stood by the door pouting and stomping his foot while shaking his head.

"Look I am the man of the family and I say no" he told the two girls in front of him.

"Le what's that saying? Happy wife, Happy life" Rose smirked at him crossing her arms along with JoJo.

"Check mate" JoJo said "Now let's go swim with some dolphins" she added walking out the door.

"I feel like you two are trying to get me killed" He said walking out the door.

Rose and JoJo giggled and high fived each other when they stepped on the elevator.

Leati couldn't help the smile on his face as he watched Rose and JoJo interact with the dolphins in his eyes his life was perfect and he wouldn't trade it for the world. He let out a laugh when the dolphin kissed JoJo's cheek making her laugh.

"Daddy let the dolphin kiss your cheek" she yelled out

Leati did as he was told and walked into the water sat on his knees doing to the same motions that they did and waited for the dolphin to kiss his cheek but instead it took off into the water splashing him along the way.

"Seriously its like they sent out a code to each other" Leati said shaking his head

"Naw their just Cena fans" Jojo said swimming off

"Savage" Rose said laughing

Leati gave her a glare before sitting down behind her wrapping his arms around her kissing the top of her head.

"Le" she said leaning back against his chest "Do you remember when I said I would protect you from anything that try to threaten us?" she asked

"Yeah" he told her

"I meant dolphins too" she said laughing

"Love you too" he mumbled against her head.

A little while later JoJo was building a sand castle and drawing stick people in the sand.

"Who is that?" he said pointing at the group

"That's us and the babies" she said "And those are all the people who love us" she added

* * *

Later that night Jojo and Leati sat on the couch talking Rose stopped in the door way and watched them and couldn't help but think he was the best daddy in the world.

"I can't wait to be a big sister" JoJo told him "but" she said stopping

"But what?" Leati asked pulling her to his lap

"I just keep thinking about what my mom said to me that when Rose has kids of her own she wont want me anymore" JoJo said as a few tears fell down her cheek.

"Joelle I want you to listen to me Rose loves you more then anything else in this world it wont matter if we have a million babies she will never stop caring for you and she will always be here for you" he told her.

"Tracy only told you that to upset you" he said rubbing her back "Jo I promise that will never happen" he added.

"I love Rose so much dad she is the best thing to ever happen to us and I don't ever want her to leave" JoJo told him

Rose took that as her cue to come in she sat down and pulled JoJo over to her lap and gently grabbed her face looking into her eyes.

"Joelle Anoa'I I want you to understand that I will never leave you, dad, the babies, or anyone else that I care about because you guys are my forever and my entire world. I would walk through fire for all of you without even thinking twice. Simply put Jo you guys are my happy place so you should never worry that pretty little head that I would leave you" she told her.

"And how could I not love you" she said "Your smart, beautiful, talented, and funny I mean who would keep me laughing at the expensive of the big guy over her" she added.

"True" she said giggling.

"Jo I love you so much and I would never hurt you in any way, shape or form" she told her "And don't you let anyone tell you different" she added.

"I love you momma" she said wrapping her arms around her neck

"I love you too" Rose said hugging her.

Leati took JoJo to the room and tucked her into bed giving her a kiss then going toward the door.

"Dad" she called out

"Yeah baby girl" he said

"I was wondering is there any way for Rose to adopt me" she said "I know she is my momma but I want it to be official" she added.

"We can make that happen baby" he said smiling at her

"Good" she said "But don't tell her I want it to be a surprise" she added

"Scouts honor" He said walking out.

* * *

Leati walked back into the living room going in front of Rose grabbing her off the couch and kissing her immediately slipping his tongue into her mouth she locked her arms around his neck as he picked her up by the back of the thighs and carried her into the room kicking the door shut with his foot.

"Le" she moaned out

He ran his hands down her body creasing every square inch of it before grabbing the hem of her tank top and yanking it over her head.

Leati quickly removed his clothing then filled his hands with her bare chest squeezing and sucking each one equally sending pleasure through her entire body.

She reached for his shorts but he grabbed her hands and put them over her head and shook his head no before kissing down her body and finding her most sensitive spot. He dragged his tongue back and forth and moved with her hips.

"Le please I want you" she moaned

He sat up and got on top of her quickly entering her finding a smooth and steady rhythm as they matched each other thrust for thrust.

"I Love you so much" he said into her ear "ill never stop"

"You better not" she said kissing him

They both got lost in each other not having a worry in the world as they made love all night.


	66. 65 Am i late?

_**Three months later!**_

Rose, Sasha, and Renee all sat in the doctor's office waiting to be called back for their ultra sounds they all keep glancing at the clock and the door hoping their husbands would make it in time.

"Rose" the nurse called from the door way.

She stood up and let out a sigh grabbing JoJo's hand and walking back she sat on the table and glanced at the door.

"You ready?" The nurse asked holding the gel

"Yeah" Rose said

The door flew open and an out of breath Leati walked in "Am I late?" he asked

"You're right on time" The nurse told him.

"Let's take a look" she said

The nurse moved the wand around making the babies appear on screen she drew an outline around a body and labeled it baby A then drew an arrow to the other one labeling baby B.

"We got twenty fingers, twenty toes, two noses and two mouths" she said smiling

The room went silent for a minute before hearing two very strong heartbeats fill the room making tears form in both of their eyes.

"I am happy to report they are healthy and growing just right" she said "So do we want to know the sexes?" She asked

"If you could just put them an envelope" Rose told her "Our cousin and friend are throwing a gender revel party" she added.

"Alight cute one I am giving these too you make sure they get to the right hands" The nurse told JoJo handing her the envelope.

"I will" JoJo said holding them tight.

Raw was live in Pensacola so the group of friends walked in to the arena going to visit everyone once they walked through the doors JoJo took off in search of Trinity once she found her she handed her the three envelopes.

"Thanks babe" she said grabbing them

"Are those the ultrasound pictures?" Nikki asked walking up

"Yes so now we have planning to do" Trinity said grabbing her hand and dragging her down the hall along with JoJo.

Rose walked into gorilla and wrapped her arms around her brother kissing the top of his head.

"Hi fart face" she said sitting next to him

"Big head" he said smiling "How are my babies?" he asked rubbing her stomach

"Healthy" she answered him.

"So what are they?" he asked

"I have no clue" she said laughing "We will find out this weekend" she added

"I could just go threaten Nikki and Renee to find out" he told her

"You will do no such thing" Steph said walking in

"What she said big head" Rose said standing up "I'm going to raid catering" she said waving bye and walking off.

Rose was sitting at the table eating when she felt an arm go around her shoulder she looked over and seen Colby staring at her.

"Can I have some?" he asked eyeing her chicken.

Rose stuck her tongue in her cheek before pushing the plate toward him letting him take a bite.

"You know your loved when a pregnant women shares her food" she told him

"I love you too Ro" he said kissing her head.

"So are you excited to be a daddy?" she asked him

"I'm scared" he said honestly

"Oh Colbs" Rose said facing "Look you are going to be an amazing dad" she told him "It won't be easy and it will be trying but you got this and you have Sasha to help you every step of the way so don't you worry" she told him.

"I just hope I can be half the dad that Leati is" he told her

"You'll be more than half" Rose told him

"I needed to hear that, Thank you" he said

"Anytime Colbs" she said standing up "You truly are an amazing guy" she told him "I mean I would know you're my best friend" she told him with a wink

"Your mine too" he told her

Rose walked to the other side of the room and found Trinity and Nikki sitting with JoJo talking about the gender party.

"Oh I want to see" Rose said

"No momma" JoJo said covering the stuff up "It's a surprise for you, Aunt Sasha, and Aunt Renee so no peeking" she told her

"Okay" Rose said holding her hands up

"Now go we have planning to do" Trinity said shooing her off.

Rose walked away laughing at them and went down the hall to find her husband when she found his locker room she opened the door walked in and locked the door.

"You're so damn sexy" Rose said looking at him

"Yeah" he said with his eyebrows raised

"You want to show me how sexy I am" he asked her

"Yup" Rose walking over straddling his lap and kissing him


	67. 66 Revel

All three couples walked into Trinity's backyard there were tables with pink and blue table cloths that had all different kinds of food and sweets covering them.

They walked to another table that had three cast your votes boards on them for each couple Rose stepped up first grabbing the chalk and walked over to Renee's board and wrote her name on the Boy side and then went to Sasha's and wrote on the Girl side before stopping at her own and writing down one of each.

JoJo walked up to all three women and touched their stomachs before turning to the boards.

"Hold it little one" Leati said "Don't you already know what the babies are?" he asked

"No" JoJo said crossing her arms "Trin and Nikki wouldn't tell me" she added giving them a side eye.

"We wanted you to be surprised too" Niikki told her

"Alright go ahead" Leati told JoJo

Everyone else followed suit and made their predictions then grabbed beads to match their choices before going farther into the backyard for the party.

"Do yall have names picked out?" Brie asked the three women

"Yes" they all said in unison

"Did you guys see the cake I picked out yet?" JoJo asked

"No but you can show us" Sasha said

JoJo walked them over to the table and showed them the cake it was a two tear cake with the bottom one being blue with pink footprints and the top one being pink with blue footprints.

"It's awesome Jo you did great" Renee said.

Once all the guest arrived and everyone made their choices Trinity and Nikki walked up and grabbed the mic.

"Hey everyone" Trinity said "We just want to thank all of you for coming out to help us revel the genders of the Shield 2.0" she said making everyone laugh.

"Now as you know all three members are very different from each other so we want to do three different revels" Nikki said.

"So up first we have the Ambrose's" Trinity said

Renee and Dean walked to the middle of the sheet and watched as Nikki sat up a white canvas board that had a balloon attached to it and the words Boy or Girl written at the top.

"For everyone who said girl stand to the right of Renee and if you said Boy stand to the left of Dean" Nikki said.

Rose, Leati, Nikki, John, Maryse, Randy, Josh, Steph, Paul, and a few others stood behind Dean while Sasha, Colby, Brie, Bryan, Mike, Kim, Jon, Trinity, and Renee's parents stood behind Renee.

"Alright whenever you two are ready throw the darts and pop the balloon" Trinity told them

Renee and Dean held up the darts and threw them as hard as they could Renee's went above the balloon but Dean's hit right in the middle and _ **blue paint** _covered the canvas.

"A boy" Dean yelled kissing his wife

"Congrats" Rose said hugging the both of them

"What's his name?" Trinity asked handing them the microphone

"Jackson Dean Ambrose" Renee said smiling

Trinity brought out a box that had the words girl or boy written on it and waved Sasha and Colby over.

"Your turn" she said looking at the couple "Now if you said boy stand by Sasha and Girl stand by Colby" she added

Leati, Bryan, Mike, Kim,Colby's parents, Maryse, Sasha's parents and Paul all stood behind Sasha while Rose, Brie, Jon, Josh, Trinity, John, Randy,Nikki and Steph took their place behind Colby.

"Go ahead" Trinity told them

Sasha and Colby counted to three then opened the box and watched as _**pink balloons**_ flew out Colby smirked at his wife before mouthing "Told you"

"And what's the little princess name going to be" Nikki asked handing them the microphone.

"Ava Rose Lopez" Colby said smiling then winking at Rose who had a huge smile on her face.

Nikki and Trinity walked out with two cannon guns and smirked at the last couple before telling them to come over.

"Alright it's time to revel the final two members of the Shield 2.0" Nikki said "Rose in this cannon is baby A, Leati in that one is baby B" she added

"Now if you said two boys come stand to Leati's side, if you said two girls stand in the middle and if you said one each stand to Rose's side" Nikki said

Dean, Bryan, Kim, Josh, Lynn, Both of their moms, and Rose's nieces all stood on Leati's side while Renee, Mike, Brie, Jon, AJ, Nessa, Ritza, Rose's dad and a few others stood in the middle.

Jojo, Maryse, Nikki, Cena, Summer, Randy, Trinity, Finn, Steph, and Paul all stood by Rose.

"Were totally going to win" JoJo said looking at Nessa

"You're going down" Nessa told her

Rose and Leati stared at each other before holding the cannons up and counting to three shooting them off causing _**Pink and Blue powder** _to come out into the air.

Rose jumped up and down and smirked at everyone while JoJo came and high-fived her then stuck her tongue out at Nessa.

"And can we have the names?" Nikki asked

"Blaine Matthew" Rose said and watched his family tear up.

"Thank you" his mom said wiping a tear away

"And Shaylee Renee" Leati said

Renee started jumping up and down before doing a dance "I'm totally calling her ReRe" she said to everyone.

"Well we want to say we absolutely can't wait to meet these four bundles of joy" Trinity said

"Yes congratulations guys" Nikki said

All three couples took a picture before enjoying the rest of the party

 _ **The Shield 2.0 coming soon**_


	68. 67 Traffic was B

**A/n: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who is reading this and went on this crazy edit with me! Now there are only a few chapters left so please enjoy!**

 **Thank you Jessica619, I luv boondocks, and 76Ers for the reviews!**

 _ **four months later**_

"Owe" Rose cried out in pain sitting up on the edge of the bed she held her stomach as she felt sharp pains course through her body.

"OOOOOOOOWWWWEEEEEE" she yelled louder as another sharp pain went through her.

JoJo jumped out of bed and ran down to her parent's room and flipped the light switch on.

"Mommy, are you ok?" she asked going up to Rose.

"Jo... go…get…Nessa" she said in between breathes

She took off running down the hall to the guest room that Nessa was staying in she busted the door open and started to shake her.

"T.T Nessa" she said "Wake up" she yelled.

"What's wrong?" Nessa asked panicked

"It's my mom something is wrong" she said running back out of the room

Nessa followed behind her and went into the room she looked at Rose then the liquid on the floor.

"It's time" Rose said

"Oh my" Nessa said "Ok, Jo try to get ahold of your dad and tell him we have babies coming and ill grab your stuff" she said walking into the closest grabbing her hospital bag and the diaper bag.

Rose wobbled down the stairs having to stop every few steps to breathe through the contractions. Nessa met her halfway and helped her down the rest of the way and into the car.

"Pick up" JoJo said she let out a grunt when it went to voicemail for the fifth time.

Growing irate she searched through the contacts until she found Dean's number and hit call she waited as it rang but got no answer.

"Seriously" she said laying her head back against the seat shaking it.

She found Colby's number and hit call after a few rings his gorgy voice came through the other end.

"Uncle Colbs, Wake up" she yelled into the phone "I need you to go find my daddy" she told him

"Ok what's wrong?" he asked stumbling out of bed slipping his shoes on

"Were having babies" she told him "And he won't answer his phone" she told him.

Colby sprinted out of the room to Leati's and started to bang on the door as loud as he could after a minute the door flew open.

"WHAT?" Leati yelled rubbing the sleep from his eyes "Colby it's two in the morning this better be important" he said

"Well your wife in labor is pretty damn important I would say" Colby told him

Leati turned on his heel grabbing a shirt slipping it on and shoving all of his things into a bag before running out of the room.

"Were on the way princess" Colby told her "Try to convince them little ones to stay until we get there" he added

"I'll try" she said hanging up the phone.

Colby went back to his room grabbed his stuff then went to the lobby checking out then they both ran to the car.

"Thank God were only a few hours away" Colby said getting in the drives seat

"Right I can't miss the birth of my babies" Leati told him

"You won't" Colby said staring the car

Before they could pull out of the spot the back door opened and a few suit cases were thrown in followed by Dean.

"I called Jojo back" he told the other two "Let's go" he said

Colby speed out of the parking lot and on to the highway and all three said a silent prayer that they would make it on time.

* * *

"I need something for the pain" Rose said through gritted teeth the nurse shook her head then ran out of the room.

"I am trying to wait but I don't know how much longer I can hold on" Rose said looking over at Nessa

"He is an hour away Ro" Nessa said rubbing her arms

Sika and Patricia walked in checking on Rose before sitting by JoJo on the couch "Jo what are you doing?" he asked.

"Tracking daddy" she said staring at the phone.

Renee and Sasha wobbled their way into the room both going to each side of her grabbing a hand.

"I just want my husband" Rose said crying

"He will be here" Sasha said kissing her head.

* * *

Leati let out a grunt before smacking the dash board "I could walk and get there faster" he said "Why in the hell is there this much traffic at four in the morning" he said

Colby seen an opening and jerked the car through the others then hit the gas pedal speeding down the highway.

"Forty minutes" Dean said rubbing his shoulder.

"Not if I can help it" Colby said speeding up

* * *

 **Thirty minutes later**

"Rose I know your trying to hold on but the babies are ready to come out and if we keep putting it off it can cause stress on the babies and you" Doctor Matthews said.

"Okay" she said with tears.

"Do you want any of us to stay with you?" Renee asked

"No its fine" Rose said shaking her head

"Don't you stress you're going to have amazing healthy babies" Her mom said kissing her then walking out.

Rose watched as everyone walked out of the room and she lay back gripping the sheets in her hands she glanced at the door then to the doctor.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yeah" she answered him.

The door flying open made her jump but she instantly relaxed when she seen Leati run to her side and kiss her.

"Traffic was a bitch" he told her

"I'm just happy you're here" she told him

"Alright Rose on the count of three I need a big push" the doctor said "1…2…3" he said

Rose pushed hard letting out a loud cry before lying back on the bed shaking her head.

"You got this baby" Leati said in her ear "Push for me" he told her

She pushed again squeezing her eyes shut until she heard a loud cry enter the room she laid back and let out a deep breath before looking in the direction of the crying.

"It's a boy" Doctor Matthews said.

After resting for a minute the doctor squeezed Rose's thigh and gave her and encouraging smile "Just a few big ones and were done" The doctor said "Push"

Rose used all the strength she had to push until she couldn't anymore she looked over at Leati and shook her head.

"I can't do it" she said crying

"Yes you can" he told her

Rose pushed again finally hearing another loud cry enter the room she collapsed on the bed and breathed in and out before letting a smile graze her lips.

"Defiantly Anoa'I's" he said laughing

The nurses walked over and placed the babies in each of their arms Rose kissed Leati with all the love in the world.

"Thank You Le their perfect" she said looking at her newborn babies.


	69. 68 I need a favor

All of their friends and families came in the room each taking turns holding the babies and talking. Rose was resting when JoJo came over and sat on the bed next to her.

"I love them so much already" she said laying her head on Rose "I love our family" she added.

"Me too" Rose said smiling

"Can I join you?" Leati asked laying on the other side of the girls wrapping his arms around both.

"How you feeling?" he asked

"Happy" she told him

Dean held Blaine in his arms and stared at him; he couldn't help but want his own son to come soon. Renee sat down next to him and smiled at both of them before rubbing her own stomach.

"I can't wait for you to meet your brother" Renee told Blaine

"That's right he is your brother" he told him

Sasha couldn't stop swooning over the baby in her arms she smiled when she felt her own baby kick "Ava is already trying to throw down against you huh Shay?" she said laughing.

"Oh Sasha vs Rose part ten I'm here for it" Colby said kissing her head.

"I'm ready for her to come so they can all four be best friends" Sasha told him.

Paul walked up to the couple and held his arms out "Can I steal her?" he asked

"Of course" Sasha said putting Shaylee in his arms

"Your perfect little one" he said holding her "I'm your favorite uncle" he told her "So since I am your favorite I need you to do me a favor little one I need you to drive your momma crazy so I can get some payback for all the years she drove me crazy" he said laughing

"Stop" Steph said smacking his back and grabbing Shaylee.

"Don't you listen to anything he says" Steph told her.

Leati leaned back when he felt his phone vibrate and put above Rose's head so she couldn't see the messages.

 **Michael-First let me say congratulations on the babies! Second I know my timing isn't the best but I did just receive order that we have to go back to court for Joelle but I promise we will win custody.**

 **Leati-Ok! What about the adoption papers?"**

 **Michael- They are drawn up and ready to go but we can't do anything until after the hearing.**

Leati locked his phone and slipped it back in his pocket before grabbing Blaine out of his moms arms and putting him in Rose's then taking Shaylee out of Stephanie's arms and holding her.

"Picture time" Trinity said

"So the real question is who is next?" Rose asked looking between Sasha and Renee.

 **One week later**

"Re you got this" Rose said holding her hand "Remember to breathe in and out at a steady pace" she added smoothing her hair over.

Dean came walking back in with some ice chips and went to the other side of Renee she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close.

"We…Are…Never…having…Sex…Again" she said in-between breathes

"You don't mean that" Dean said rubbing her hand "Trust me after you see him you're going to want a million more" he added

"Get him out of me" she yelled

After twenty minutes of pushing a loud cry finally filled the room Renee laid back and tries to steady her breathing before letting out a small laugh.

"Where is my son?" she asked looking around the room

"He's right here" Dean said walking up and putting Jackson in her arms then sitting next to her "He is perfect" he told her

Rose stepped back and snapped a quick picture of them before going out the door and into the lobby.

 **Three days later**

Colby was jilted awake when he felt Sasha dig her nails into his arm he looked at her worried until he seen the wet spot on the bed.

"Alright we got this" he said more to himself then anyone.

He got dressed, grabbed the bags, and then helped her to the car and drove to the hospital. Once they got checked in he sent everyone a text telling them that Baby Lopez was making her way into the world.

"I love you" Colby said kissing her head "I know I may not say it enough or show you all the time but Sash I am so grateful that you gave me a second shot at being your husband especially after all the idiotic things I did. You forgave me when most women would have walked away and I am so thankful for that" he said

"I promise I will spend every day of the rest of my life loving you and showing you I deserve you and I promise to try and be the best dad I can be for Ava and any other kids we have" he said

"I know you will Colby and I love you too" she said kissing him

"Now let's have a baby" she said

An hour and half later Colby and Sasha sat on the bed holding Ava when their friends walked.

"Let me see my little Rose bud" Rose said walking up and grabbing her "Wow she is beautiful guys" she said

"She looks just like you man" Leati said to Colby

"Let me see her" Renee said walking up "Hi baby" she said cooing

Colby stood up and pulled Rose to the side of the room and gave her a hug.

"Thank you" he told her

"For what?" she asked

"Forgiving me" he said "for giving me a second chance and for telling Sasha too if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have Ava and she already makes my life complete so thank you" he told her

"We all make dumb choices but all we can do in the end is live up to those mistakes and move on from it" she said "I love you Colbs, Your my best friend and I am proud of the man you have become" she told him.

Colby walked back over to Sasha and sat next to her on the bed he smiled down at his daughter.

"And you Ms. Ava Rose makes four" he said kissing her head.


	70. 69 Custody of Joelle

Leati sat on the bed staring at the window today was the custody hearing he was stressed beyond belief because when it came to the courts eyes Tracy had been on her best behavior and he feared that in the end the judge would allow her fifty/fifty.

He let out a deep breath before standing up and grabbing his suit jacket slipping it on he was getting ready to head downstairs when he heard a cry.

"Hey little man" he said picking Blaine up out of his crib and rubbing his back "Let's go get momma" he said kissing his head.

Leati walked downstairs to the living room and stopped in the door way watching Rose and JoJo play candy land he smiled before walking in.

"Blaine" JoJo said standing up she walked over and sat on the couch before wiggling her fingers for her dad to put him in her arms.

Rose stood up and sat on the couch next to JoJo "Is that my favorite guy" Rose said smiling at Blaine.

"Hey" Leati said looking at her

"You will always be number one but you have to share me now" Rose said with wink.

"T.T Nessa has arrived people" Nessa said walking in.

Leati just let out a chuckle before walking into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Rose stood up giving her a hug "Thank you for watching them today" she told her.

"It's no problem" she said "Wait where is Shay?" she asked

"Still asleep" Rose told her "I'm going to go get ready" she added before going upstairs.

Once Rose made it upstairs she stood in the bathroom gripping the sink and let the tears fall to say she was scared was an understatement she was downright terrified of what would happen today.

Leati walked in and wrapped his arms around her kissing her shoulder she stood straight up and leaned against him closing her eyes.

"I'm scared" she said barely above a whisper

"Me too" he said "I just hope everything we have will trump her six months of good behavior" he said "I just want Jo here with us. Where she is loved and cared for and never treated like garbage" he added as his own tears started to fall.

Rose turned and faced him she placed both hands on the side of his face wiping the tears away with her thumbs she gave a light kiss.

"We got this baby" she told him "When we leave that court house today she will be ours and Tracy will be completely out of her life" she added

They walked back down stairs grabbing their stuff and JoJo's they hugged Nessa bye and kissed the babies before walking to the car.

Rose helped Jo in the car then looked at her and smiled "Jo I want you to know that no matter what happens today I love you so very much" she told her.

"I love you to mommy" she said

"If at any point you feel uncomfortable or upset you tell someone so we can take you out of the room ok" she told her

"Ok" Jojo said shaking her head.

* * *

They arrived at the court house and were waiting in the lobby for their time when JoJo needed to use the rest room. Rose walked her to the bathroom and waited outside the door for her.

JoJo came walking out of the stall and went to wash her hands when she heard another stall door open she froze in the mirror when her eyes locked with Tracy's ice cold ones.

"Hello Joelle" Tracy said walking to the other side of the sink washing her hands "When I speak to you young lady I expect you to respond" she told her shutting the water off.

"Hi" she mumbled out

"So are you ready to stop being a little brat and come home where you belong?" Tracy asked propping her hip against the counter.

JoJo didn't say anything she just stared at the ground until she felt Tracy grip her chin and make her look up.

"I want you to listen to me and listen to me good" Tracy said "You are my child not Rose's and you will never be her daughter" she added "You have gotten away with this little temper tantrum for too long and now it's over so when you walk out of this bathroom you better say goodbye to them because after today you will not see either of them again and I have you signed up for an amazing boarding school to help teach you some respect and discipline" she told her.

Tracy walked out of the bathroom and smirked at Rose before making her way down the hall.

Rose rushed in the bathroom and pulled a crying JoJo into her arms before letting her own tears fall.

"I am so sorry I should have come in here with you" she said into her hair

"She said I was never going to see you or daddy again" JoJo cried into her neck

"Oh baby that is not true at all I promise" Rose said rubbing her back "I'm so sorry" she said again and picked her up carrying her out of the bathroom.

After they walked out the other stall door opened and a women walked out hitting stop on the recorder on her phone.

Leati rushed over to them and wrapped his arms around them "What happened?" he asked

"Tracy" Rose said

"It's time" Michael said walking up

They entered the court room and stood as the judge walked in and sat down he looked over the papers in front of him before speaking.

"We are here today to reevaluate the custody of Joelle Anoa'I" he said "Lets being" he added.


	71. 70 You're lucky

Everyone looked around the room before putting their focus back on the judge.

"I am hoping that we can reach a final and permeant decision that is in the child's best interest" he said "now six months ago Leati you were granted temporary full custody and Tracy you were ordered to attend anger management and parenting classes" he said

"According to the documents they have nothing but good things to say about you" he said giving Tracy a smile.

Tracy looked over and smirked at Leati then at Rose before looking straight ahead again.

"Let's see if we can reach some kind of agreement here" The judge said "Ms. Baker what is it your looking for today?" he asked

"Well first let me just say I am truly sorry for everything. I know I have made a lot of mistakes but I changed those classes help me realize how horrible I was being and I vow to be a great mom from here on out and show my daughter all the love in the world" she said "With that being said I believe in my heart that a little girl should be with her mother so I am asking for full custody but I will allow Leati visitations while he is home from the road but that will be the only time I allow her at the home" she said.

"Can I ask you reasoning for not wanting her at the house when he is not home?" the judge asked

"Yes, They just had twins and I feel like they are going to require Rose's full attention and I never want my daughter to feel neglected or left out so I feel that when he is on the road it would just be best for her to be home with me where she will get everything she needs" Tracy said

Rose and Leati both had pissed off looks on their faces and couldn't believe the utter nonsense that just left that women's mouth.

"What do you have to say to that Mr. Anoa'I?" Judge Roberts asked

"I say its complete bull" he told the judge "Yes we have twins at home but that doesn't mean she would ever be neglected and my wife loves her more than anything in the world and would never make her feel like that she has shown her more love then Tracy ever has" he told him

"The only person who has ever made her feel that way is Tracy" he said "I have seen her cry more tears then a little girl ever should because of the way she is treated she makes Jo feel horrible about herself and talks down on her instead of building her up and I'm sick of it" he said

"Just because she took some classes all the sudden she mother of the year" he said looking over at her "Why don't you tell them about stalking me and my wife in Bora Bora?" he said with his eyebrows raised.

"Ms. Baker is that true?" Judge Roberts asked.

"Yes I was Bora Bora but I had no idea they be there" she told him.

"Wow" he said rubbing his forehead "The truth is you're still the same lying selfish person you have always been and I don't want my daughter being raised by you" he said with pure venom

"Mr. Anoa'I, What is it your looking for?" he asked

"Simple I want full and sole custody and for Tracy to relinquish all rights" he told him

"No I will not do that" she yelled

"Order" Judge Roberts said hitting his gavel against the desk "I have a lot to think about so we will take a short recess so I can look over all the evidence and facts" he said standing up and going to his chambers.

* * *

Rose took off outside the building with JoJo so they could take a breather she held her tight against her chest while rubbing her back.

"I know you would never treat me like she is saying" JoJo said to her "I don't believe anything she says" she added

"You shouldn't" Rose told her kissing her head.

* * *

Judge Roberts was sitting in his chambers when a woman walked in and sat down in front of him.

"How can I help you?" Judge Roberts said throwing his glasses on the desk

"Are you working the Anoa'I case?" she asked

"I am" he said eyeing her "Why?" he asked

"Because I have some things you need to hear about one of the parties" she told him

* * *

 _ **In the court room**_

Tracy glanced around the room and seen it was just the four of them in there so she walked over crossing her arms over her chest.

"So it seems are looking good for me I mean I have shown amazing improvement" she said to them "And the best part is when I get full custody, which I will. Is the wedge it will drive between the two of you" she said as she watched the nervousness flash through Rose's eyes.

"Because no matter how much he claims to love you he loves his daughter with me more" she told her "Face it Rose, Joelle is more important than you and your two kids, I bet their not even his" she added.

Rose went to lunge but Leati pulled her back and kissed her head "Baby she isn't worth it this is the exact reaction she wants from you don't stoop to her level" he said

"You're lucky" she said staring at Tracy before walking away.

Everyone went to their seats when the Judge walked back in than sat down he let out a sigh.

"So I usually don't do this in a custody hearing but it seems while we were at recess there has been new information brought to my attention that upsets me" he said "Now like I said I usually don't do this but I like to call witness to the stand" he said

Everyone looked around confused at what was going on until the door opens and a woman walked in taking a seat at the stand.

"Please state your name for the courts" Judge Roberts said

"Mickie James"


	72. 71 The right thing

**a/N: As always thank you for reading its mean the most!**

 **Thank you 76Ers, Jessica619, I luv boondocks, and Debwood-1999 for the reviews!**

* * *

Tracy went as pale as ghost when she seen Mickie walk in and sit down she wasn't sure what was going on but she hoped it was in her favor considering the other two were the reason she lost her job.

"Ms. Baker I am giving you one chance" he said looking at her "is there anything you want to tell me" he asked her

"No" Tracy said shaking her head

"Alright" he said hitting play on the recorder.

" **How can I help you?" Judge Roberts asked**

" **Are you working on the Anoa'I case?" Mickie asked**

" **I am, Why?" he asked**

" **Because I have some information that you need to hear about one of the parties" she told him**

" **Go ahead" he said.**

" **Tracy Baker is a liar" she said simply "She doesn't care about Joelle. All she cares about is money and herself" she said "I have a few recordings of her admitting that the only reason she wants custody is so she can make money off her by trying to enter her into pageants and getting her on tv" she said**

" **I also have a recording from just right before the hearing started of her talking to Joelle in the rest room saying she will ship her off to boarding school and make sure she never sees her dad again" she said**

" **Ok I need to hear those" he said**

 **Mickie pulled them up and played each one for the judge before locking her phone again. She took a deep breath before continuing.**

" **I also have proof that Tracy never attended the parenting or anger management classes in fact she paid the instructors off to lie and say she was doing great that way it would better her chances at wining" she said.**

" **Tracy is a horrible to Joelle she treats her like garbage and talks to her like it also I remember plenty of times of her just belittling JoJo for every little thing. She is not a good mother at all and if were keeping the child's best interest at heart then she needs to be in a home where she is loved and cared for by parents that build her up and help her become the best human possible and I fear that if Tracy gets her claws in her that Joelle won't stand a chance" she told her**

" **And one last thing Tracy said that if she didn't get full custody today that she will do whatever it takes to get Joelle back and it won't matter who gets hurt in the process" she said**

" **Do you have the proof of her paying the instructors off?" he asked**

 **Mickie slid some papers across the table showing the checks that were used to pay them off and their names. He nodded his head before picking up the phone and calling both names on the paper telling them to come to his chambers.**

" **Good thing the classes are held here" he said "for your sake I hope you're not lying" he told her**

 **Once they came in and seen Mickie they both instantly slumped their shoulders and that was all the proof he needed he called for a bailiff to take them away until he could deal with them.**

" **Let's go" he said standing up grabbing the recorder and paper work.**

Judge Roberts shut off the recording then leaned on the bench before looking over at Tracy who was seething with anger as she stared at Mickie.

"First let me say thank you to Mickie for stepping forward with this information because it made my decision so much easier" he said

"I just wanted to do the right thing I know what I did to you two was wrong and I know you won't ever forgive me but I am truly sorry" she said stepping down.

"Second, Mr. Aona'I I am sorry that you have had to put your daughter through all of this" he said shaking his head.

"Last Ms. Baker you do realize it is a felony to pay off a court official" he said to her "That right there is enough to send you to jail for a while" he said "but until a full investigation is conduct I can't arrest you so don't you leave town" he said "You are a special kind of crazy I can't believe a mother would speak to and talk about their own child in the way you did it truly disgust me" he said

Judge Roberts signed some papers then called her lawyer up to the bench and handed them to him, he walked back over to Tracy and set the papers down in front of her she shook her head and cried before signing them.

"So for the official court record I grant Leati Joseph Anoa'I full custody of Joelle Anoa'I and I am stripping all parenteral rights from Tracy Baker" he said

"Mr. Anoa'I I wish your family nothing but love and happiness from this day forward this court session is adjourned" he said standing up and leaving.

Leati stood up and hugged Rose and JoJo kissing both of them on the head before turning to Michael and shaking his hand.

"Here are the papers all you have to do is sign them and have Rose sign them and Joelle will legally be Rose's daughter" he told him

"Thank you" he said

Rose walked over to Mickie and gave her a small smile "Thank you for stepping up" she told her "But why were you here today?" she asked

"I simply couldn't let an innocent child be dragged through all of her bullshit so the only right thing to do was to tell the truth I know it will never excuse what I did but if I can right some wrongs then i will and please Don't thank me I don't deserve it but I wish you two nothing but good things from here on it" Mickie said "I meant what I said I am sorry" she told her "I'll see you around" she added leaving.

* * *

They pulled into the drive way and walked into the house and were met with their family and friends who all wanted to know what happened.

"We won" Leati said smiling

"Thank God" Sika said hugging them

"Jo why don't you go pack a bag and come hang out with Aunt Nessa tonight" she told her

"Okay" JoJo said excited

"You don't have to do that" Leati told her

"I want too" she said hugging him.

After she came back down stairs they headed out and the rest walked into the living room.

* * *

A few hours later they heard loud banging on the door.

"Open the fucking door" Tracy yelled as she banged on it louder.

Rose rolled her eyes and got up from the couch and flung the door open she popped her neck and clenched her fist.

"Oh shit" Dean said

"It's about to go down" Jon added

Before Rose could register what was happening she felt a hard slap across her face but she shook it off and smirked.

"You really are a dumb bitch" Rose said.

Rose connected her fist directly to Tracy's nose causing her to stumble back. Rose lunged at her spearing her to the ground and hit her with forearm after forearm she could hear Tracy begging her to stop.

She stood up and turned on her heel to walk away but Tracy grabbed her by the ankle and made her fall. Tracy got up quickly and got on top of Rose and wrapped her hands around her neck trying to choke her.

Rose was able to get to her feet and slam her to the ground Tracy cried out in pain. Rose stood up to her feet and delivered a swift hard kick.

"That is for every cruel, mean and heartless thing you ever did to my family" Rose yelled at her before kicking her a few more times.

Rose bent down and grabbed Tracy's face in her hands squeezed it she put her lips right next her ear.

"You need to leave before I catch a damn case" she told her "I never want to see you or hear your annoying ass voice ever again" she said

Rose stood up and turned to everyone who had a shocked looks on their faces she stopped and looked at them.

"Before you ask I'm fine she hits like a bitch and no I don't feel bad because that's been a long time coming and I'll admit it felt damn good to whoop her ass" she said

"Now get that garbage off my driveway" she said walking into the house.


	73. 72 Will you?

Leati and JoJo were downstairs putting the final touches on the surprise they had for Rose when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Leati quickly walked out and shut the doors behind him meeting her at the bottom and taking Shaylee out of her arms.

"What are you two up to?" she asked rising her eyebrow at him.

"Nothing" he said walking toward the living room

"Why was I forced to stay upstairs for an hour then?" she asked walking behind him.

"No reason" he said shrugging his shoulders.

The front door opened Trinity and Jon walked in and into the living room she sent a wink to Leati while Jon grabbed Blaine out of Rose's arms.

"Alright let's go birthday girl" she said to her

"Where are we going?" she asked

"To get our nails done and drink a few mimosa's" she told her "And I'm not taking no for answer so you might as well not even try to argue so let's go" she added

"Alright" she said standing up and slipping on her flip flops.

She walked over and gave Leati a quick kiss before walking out of the door and got in the car.

 **A couple hours later**

Rose and Trinity came walking into the house laughing when Rose noticed it was extremely quite she walked into the living room searching for any sign of life but found none.

"Where are the guys?" Trin asked

"I have no clue" Rose said pulling her phone out of her purse she was getting ready to call Leati when Trinity tapped her arm.

"Hey do you have any champagne flutes?" she asked

"Yeah in the dining room" she told her looking down at her phone

"Could you grab some?" Trinity asked

"Yeah" Rose said putting her phone on the table and walking to the doors

Once she opened them everyone yelled surprise she seen the room was set up with decorations and food and the room was filled with their families and friends.

Rose looked around until her eyes landed on a very happy little girl she cocked her eyebrow up "Did you do this Jo?" she asked

"Yes" she said excited "I wanted to surprise you" she added

"Thanks sweet pea" she said kissing her cheek.

After a few hours of drinking, eating, and mingling JoJo made everyone come into the living room and watch Rose open all her presents.

"Ok momma there is one more" she said walking behind the chair and bringing a bag over putting it in front of her.

"This one is from me but fair warning it's more for me then you" she said smiling at her

"Is that so" Rose said laughing

She pulled out the paper and grabbed the first picture frame out it was a picture of all of them at the hospital after the twins were born and it said together _**we make a family**_. The next one was a picture of Rose and Leati from the wedding and it was engraved with _**Mr. and Mrs. Anoa'I.**_

Rose wiped the tear that slipped down her cheek before sitting it next to her she reached in and pulled out the final frame but it wasn't a picture she read the paper over before the tears completely took over she let out a gasp.

Everyone started to look at each other not sure what was going on. Rose laid it in her lap then looked between JoJo and Leati.

"Are you serious?" she asked

They both nodded their heads matching her tears "We may not share flesh or blood but you are my heart" JoJo said.

"You have loved her more than I could have ever asked for Rose and I will forever be grateful for that" Leati said "Now you are her mom but we" he said pointing between him and Jo "Were hoping we could make it official" he said

"Will you adopt me?" JoJo asked

There was a collative gasp heard throughout the room followed by a few sniffles. Rose turned the frame around so everyone could see the adoption papers.

"All you have to do is sign them and you're legally her mom" Leati told her.

"I'm sorry I know it's your birthday but I really just wanted to surprise you and make it official" she said through her tears and hiccups.

"Joelle don't you be sorry for one minute" Rose said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards her "This is hands down the greatest birthday present I have ever gotten" she told her

"I would be honored to be your momma" she told her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Leati walked over and sat down next to Rose on the couch and pulled them both into his arms kissing both of their heads.

Renee walked over setting Shaylee in his arms while Colby handed Blaine to Rose everyone sat around them talking and smiling.

"So we get our happy ending?" JoJo asked

"We sure do baby girl" Leati said smiling at his family

"And I wouldn't have asked for a better story to lead up to this moment including all the drama and bull that came along with it because in the end it made us stronger and closer" Rose said

"I love you Leati" she said

"I love you so much more" Leati said to her

 **The End!**

 **A/N: My loves I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who took the time to read this rewrite it means the most! and to Jessica619, I luvboondocks,76Ers and Debwood-1999 for reviewing! ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Thank you!********************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **FinnyLovinShieldHugging********************


End file.
